Runaway Child
by KoromaCol
Summary: Could running away be her only choice? Or will she stay in one place after one move? HueyxJazmine
1. Summarization & Info

**RUNAWAY CHILD**

Jazmine DuBois has no idea where she originated from due to a horrible freak accident that had happen which included memory lost of her paternal parents. She has also been the rape victim of man named Snake who calls her Mariah. However she ends up been in the arms of a loving family and gives birth to a loving son. But it all ends in an atrocious and malicious murder scene. Only her and her son are left to carry the family name of Rim. Jazmine Marie Rim and her son In Su Rim are living in a world where they can become instant victims.

Thus, Jazmine has grown very powerful and protective and will stop at nothing to protect her child. She decides to move into Woodcrest. To the residents she is seen as beautiful mixed woman with a child. Although Jazmine does not know she is moving somewhere where her past is how everything began.

_Will Jazmine ever find out the truth of her past? Will Snake find her? Will she developed a love story? Or will she face new fears? Find out in "Runaway Child"._

**Main Characters (In order):**

Thomas Lancaster Dubois: April 16. 1973

Sarah Jillian DuBois/ Sarah Jillian Bell: February 25. 1971

Jazmine DuBois/ Jazmine Marie Rim : October 2. 1995

Riley Jackson Freeman: July 1. 1997

Robert Jebediah Freeman: January 11. 1949

Huey Percy Freeman: August 11.1995

Hye Su Rim: June 28. 1974

In Ho Rim: September 15. 1972

In Su Rim: September 2. 2006

Richard Ravines: April 20. 1945

Monica Mary Luisa Gonzales : August 18. 1970

Edward "Ed." Wuncler Senior: June 27. 1948

Erica Janet Lively/ Erica Janet DuBois Lively: December 5. 1995

Cynthia McPhearson: November 15. 1997

Michael Caesar : June 2. 1995

Sebastian Caesar: September 5. 2006

Ming Long-Dou : September 4. 1995

Hiro Otomo: May 18. 1996

Briana Julia King: March 15. 1996

Edward Wuncler III: May 21. 1980

Gin Rummy: July 6. 1980

and others that are quiet important but mention by names because they are celebrities or just classmates they are just names. This is a fan fiction. **I DO NOT OWN BOONDOCKS WHAT SO EVER. OR THEIR CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.**Writer: Koroma Lee. Suggestions are OPEN. I hope people would like this. Coming Soon. In Progress... Lo..A..ding...


	2. Prologue

Prologue: How it all began...

Sarah and Tom DuBois in the eyes of others were the perfect mixed couple.

Tom was a well known man and was highly respect as an assistant district attorney of Woodcrest. Sarah was a beautiful thick white woman who had no skills at cooking but she was loved by Tom and that is all that matter.

Everyone saw that they were living a perfect life even after Jazmine, their first child and only child was born.

But after years of marriage, Sarah grew annoyed of Tom's not so masculine emotions. He would constantly give her everything and their sex life was never bad after he got better at get again.

But Sarah wanted danger, she wanted a new adventure. Not thinking about her family, she destroy a beautiful marriage because of selfish desires.

Not only destroying Tom's heart but also splitting a little girl's lovable family. Sarah filed for divorce even though Tom forgave her for her actions. She didn't want Tom to forgive her, she cheated, she wronged him, and yet he still love her. Although he loved her, he did not trust her as much.

"Go ahead Sarah, I am not going to stop you this time. You say you deserve better but look at you, chasing after other men when you knew you had something good and better waiting for you at home. You are fool of shit Sarah and even though I forgave you; you dared give me a fucking excuse that you wanted more. Bitch have you look in the mirror lately, the only reason I love you was because you were you. But I have no idea who you are, this skank has possessed you Sarah. GET OUT!" Tom grew balls but for the right reasons.

Jazmine was crying because she heard everything. Jazmine knew what her mom did even though Tom never explain it but Jazmine knew. She cried and cried because her mother ruin a good family for selfish actions.

After a few months, the police raided the DuBois family and took Jazmine away from Tom during 2 in the morning.

Huey's P.O.V

I woke and ran outside when I heard Jazmine screaming. "Daddy, Daddy don't let them take me to mommy, I want to stay with you. Daddy! " She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Jazzy, my Jazmine, let me go, Jazmine, what are you doing? Jazmine, NOOOOO!" Tom yelled.

I ran to Jazmine they were holding her back and that angered me. No one touches my best friend especially knowing what she is going through right now. My grandfather stop me. "Granddad! Let me go she needs my help." I exclaimed. "I know Huey but now the police is involve we cannot do anything." He said. I released myself from him and ran only to be stop by three cops, it only took one cop to stop Riley.

"Dad! DADDYYY! DADDDDYYYYY!" was the last words she said before they put her in a police car and drove away.

End of P.O.V -

"Tom Lancaster DuBois you are hereby to serve in court in the manner to take full custody of Jazmine DuBois proclaimed by Sarah Jillian Bell." Said a police man.

"Why would she do that? I know she has her rights to but she has no reason to take Jazmine away from me. Not under her conditions. I know my rights." Tom declared.

"We know sir but we are just doing our job, is up to the court to decide." He replied.

The next day, Tom attended court in order to claimed Jazmine as her official guardian. The Freeman and McPhearson family were among the witnesses and audience. Jazmine had not come out yet. Tom and Sarah were quarreling among the Judge trying to deteriorate one another. But this was Tom house so he dominated here especially after Sarah wanted to steal Jazmine away from him.

"Your honor I understand that many people know what Ex wife has done to me but that does not mean she is not a good mother however, for her to take Jazmine away from me is complete ridiculousness, I agreed she needs her mother around but I will be willing to let Jazmine stay with me three days with and four days with her mother. Jazmine is grown and she can make her own decisions the only reason I say she is grown because even though she hates what her mother did she does not hate her but she will hate her if Sarah takes her permanently away from me." Tom declared.

The Freeman and McPhearson where surprise at Tom's masculine's actions.

"Tom does not deserve to see his daughter anymore, she does not need him, she needs a mother love not some law's love." Sarah said.

They quarreled and quarreled over and over again.

The judge finally spoke "Bring in the girl." Jazmine was walking in "Daddy" she said running to her father. Hugging him and not letting go.

"Honey you need to be up here ok?" Tom sweetly told her.

"Ok." Jazmine replied.

The Judge announced "is now time for the jury to revealed their decision."

The leading juror begins "In the case of the custody of Jazmine DuBois we the jury in the nomination of a 7:5 ratio believed Jazmine to be handed over to her mother Sarah Jillian Bell for showing attachment to her father more than mother. This proves that she does feel some type of hatred towards her mother so she should fix it instead of making matters worse, Tom is only allowed a one day visit to her new home and a one stay for Jazmine, but custody is fully upon her mother."

Tom begins to cry, but Jazmine cries louder, while being taking away by a body guard.

A couple of months pass by. Sarah is a mess, she been with many pimps, and has been with relationships with many married man. Jazmine did things Sarah was suppose to do. Usually Sarah came home and would beat Jazmine. Jazmine would sit there and take it. She was so done with Sarah. She didn't hate her, she hated what she become. When Jazmine came to visit Woodcrest again, Huey wanted to speak to her but she told him "Not today Huey." Entering her house quietly. Huey and Jazmine met up the hill later on and Jazmine revealed to him that her mother was becoming a monster but she couldn't tell her father because then Sarah would be in jail. Huey wanted to say something and he was because Jazmine did not make him promise or anything. In fact she was seeking help from him after she reveal her bruises on her neck, back, arms, stomach, and her legs...still fresh. The same day she left, she mouthed "helped me" to Huey.

By the time she left, Huey rushed over and spilled the beans. The Freeman and McPhearson follow Tom to help him out with two police cars following in them.

They came across Jazmine home. It was rotten, dirty, and there was Jazmine room, squeaky clean, with pictures of her father, the Freeman and McPhearson family, a empty bed, clothes laid and organized, hang, and cleaned, and a diary of her suffering ways.

They went to the backyard and came across this horrid smell of burning flesh. It seemed to be a white woman's carcass... Sarah. Until now they couldn't match the DNA but they label her as Sarah. It was December 15.2005 and Jazmine was missing.

"SCHREEERSSHHH BAM BOOM SHHERRRKKKK BOOMSHHSHH." A black 2002 van flip over and over. Inside was a little girl and someone in all black driving. The driver escaped. While the little girl didn't. It was December 22.2005. John Doe case 57 was rush to the hospital only to be analyzed as a rape, kidnapped, and almost human-trafficked victim. Doctors were appalled at the girl she was only 10 years old.

"He said everything was going to be ok, but nothing was ever the same again." Jazmine. "He touched me places where I never been touched before, I cannot remember anything. I do not even remember how I got in the car. All I remember was pain and my hot tears, it hurt so much." she said as she started to cry in front of the people of New York, the judge, the jury, the convict, and her prosecutor.

Jazmine's P.O.V -

He was sentence to life in prison without parole and that is the last time I ever saw him. Now I had to begin a new life as John Doe Case 57. I went to police department once again and they said they found a match. But it turn out to be a doppelganger, she was pronounced missing and still missing. Her name was Jazmine DuBois but unlike her she was smiling and I wasn't. We looked exactly like each other but she lived in Maryland and went missing their on December 15.2005 and I was announced missing on December 20.2005 and found the 22. Even though I wanted to be her I guess I couldn't; hopefully they find this girl.

JOHN DOE CASE 57 SHALL BE NAMED CHRISTIANA WRIGHT UNDER THE PAVILION NEW YORK FORSTER CARE HOME UNTIL ADOPTION OR WHEN SHE REACHES THE AGE OF 18 SHE ONLY HAS ONE CHANCE TO CHANGE HER NAME ONCE SHE TURNS 18 OR HER NAME COULD BE CHANGE BY HER ADOPTIVE PARENTS. SHE IS PUT UNDER THE WATCHFUL EYE OF NEW YORK PUBLIC POLICE DEPARTMENT AND THE NEW YORK FEDERAL BUREAU INVESTIGATORS DUE TO THE FACT OF HER RAPE CASE, ILLICIT KIDNAPPING, AND ALMOST BECOMING A HUMAN TRAFFICKING VICTIM OF THE DAY OF 22 OF DECEMBER 2005.

A new life as John Doe Case 57 aka Christina Wright in Pavilion New York Foster Home was waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flashbacks.

I pictured myself running, running as fast as I could, climbing to get away from my fears, lodging myself from tree to tree and back to the ground. I cannot look back.

"Uh" a slight cough came out of me once I had trip over a branch that came literally out of nowhere.

I got up but now I was surrounded by trees and a wicked laughter. "You can run all you want Mariah but I will find you and when I do."

His sentence is cut short and now I begin to back away but then I am hugged and in a few seconds I felt being squeeze like a snake. I fall and he falls on top of me.

He says "Don't worry Mariah, it would not hurt you this time, it will be like you were ten years old again except it will not hurt as much as it did before."

He rips of my shirt and see my bare chest reveal to him, I struggle to get away from him, but my struggling only arouses him more. He slips his mouth onto one of my nipples and I scream for help but he told me I can yell all I want because in the end no one will come for me, not even my own mother.

I stared at him how could he? I punch him in the gut but is not use he has manage to strip my pants and underwear and as fast as he could he slips his manhood into me.

"NOOOO!" I wake up as fast as I could I begin to feel a little faint, I am now panting and sweating, and barely crying from that terrible nightmare.

"Mommy?" the little one says as he comes into my room.

"Are you ok?"He asks.

"Yes honey, just a little bad dream." I replied.

"If you would like you can sleep with he protects me from the monsters that you managed to beat up mommy." He sweetly comments.

"No honey, I want to protect you ok? You want to sleep with me tonight?" I replied and questioned him.

"Yes please." He eagerly climbs into bed and hugs me like I was a real life size of .

As my son instantly falls asleep in my arms, I start to realize this nightmare was the truth. I know you shouldn't run from your fears but I had to keep running for my son.

My name is Jazmine Marie Rim, I do not remember my original last name but I remember that event. I am currently fifteen years old, my son is only four years old, one can somewhat imagine what I been through. I have no recollection of my paternal parents, I was hospitalized after a freak accident that has left a light scar from the back of my neck to the back of my skull is quite tiny and mixes with my caramel skin color. The doctors found out that I was rape and they had no records of me whatsoever.

They named me John Doe case 57 aka Christiana Wright on December 22.2005. The police arrive 3 days later and they asked me so many questions, saying that they know who did this to me and they asked me to testified, when I saw the picture of that man I started to scream, and cry, I basically had a tantrum the doctors had to come in and stop me. After being release from the hospital I was put under foster care and I had to testified a week later. That man was put in jail for what he did to me, his name was Jeremiah Allen Brooks; but they never found his partner in crime. The one driving. My parents never showed up to reclaimed me, I saw that they did not care.

I began a new life in the foster home after the trial ended. I was usually bully and parents did not want to adopt me because they felt that I been through so much so they did not feel like bothering me. I felt unwanted and uncared for so I thought it as best to stay as John Doe case 57 until I turn 18 and move out. My tummy was feeling quite weak, and I occasionally threw up, and ate weird food. I was mock by the other children. Then one day this beautiful Asian couple walked and they would not stop bothering me ever since they laid eyes on me.

"We would love to adopt her." They told Foster mom. "Little Doe had been through so much please reconsider." She stated. "No. We would like to get to know her." They pleaded. And they began to follow me around.

"What is your name?" The female asked. "John Doe Case 57 aka Christiana Wright." I responded. "A lovely girl like you couldn't be named that." said the male. "Well according to the FBI and Public police department of New York it is my name until further notice." I politely said. "You speak so well for a ten year old." The male said. "Thank you. Would you like to see my drawings?" I asked.

Ok maybe they weren't so annoying they were kind, I show them my paintings, I poor my heart out of those paintings. I drew figurines of a black shadow with white wings representing lost child with the desire to run away. I drew Cobra representing beauty and darkness. I drew a lily pad representing loneliness but how it provided life.

"Her drawings are amazing for a ten year old and quite dark but they have meaning of hope, we would love to adopt her, she seems perfect for us." A few days past and the adoption papers went well because they passed every single adoption exam and criteria.

They said that they want to fill the hole that had been in my heart, to cure my pain, I thanked but I said that I had gone through a lot and I don't want them to be curse with an abandoned child like me. They did not give up on me whatsoever, they were so kind. In the end, I went with them.

"Oh no." I said

My happiness soon ended after I found out I was pregnant with that monster's child. I decided to run away from my new home, but not far enough they found me and I told them why I ran..."I'm pregnant with a monster child." , my hot tears came out and the Asian female hugged me lightly and said everything was going to be ok.

I was ten years old with a child on the way I didn't think everything was going to be ok.

The same night I heard the couple talking about me.

The female said "that poor child has been through so much we must be there for her".

The male had agreed and said "that child is our responsibility she is our daughter now".

Nine months instantly past, My education was further than anything. I made sure that I made my parents, yes my parents; proud. After my water broke, a bundle of joy was born 8 hours later, he came early than I expected. I was now eleven years old with a newborn child that I gave light to on Sep.2.2006 and a beautiful Korean couple who I was proud to called them mom and dad.

My new life as Jazmine Marie Rim began, I had a beautiful child named In Su Rim. My mother name was Hye Su Rim and my father was In Ho Rim, I decided to combine parts of their name to named my child. They were the happiest people alive, I swear, they were parents and grandparents, they were famous in South Korea and now they live in New York as a retired actor and singer.

My mother taught me everything that she knew so singing was now in my nature and my father taught me his mastery of acting.

They had spoiled me with love and not materialism.

At the age of twelve, I was taking ballet for my mother and I took martial arts for my father during summer. I was not a show off but my skills had put me in the arms of my trainers as their favorites students.

I had highly advanced many skills, I could read at a college level, I love Math a lot, History was one of my favorite subjects, I had quite an imagination to write a couple of stories, I could sing, act, dance, and fight. My parents were very famous, my child was extremely sweet and I grew fond of him. And my parents servant named Lupe was a kind old woman that I had called grandma.

"Grandma tell me that story about how you manage to help your children go to college." I asked.

"I told you fifteen times already Jazzy." She replied.

"I know but I like that story, someday I am going to go to college and do big things to Grandma for my son, my parents, and you." I declared.

"Oh honey I am glad." She gave me a kiss on my forehead and went back to doing her business.

I walk upstairs and play with In Su, he is such a huggable little being, God I loved him so much even though it was painful to give birth to him. I brought him milk a while later In Su was really picky and he did not want to be breastfed, I was only 11 and my breast was a cup C. Jesus they were a load to carry for my skinny frail body.

In Su I wished that you just accepted breast milk, you get your way to easy, the child smile at me like he knew what I was saying.

A year and 8 months with this family, a family of my own, everything was just perfect. Too perfect, it was like a dream, and until today I wish it was a dream.

The one who took away my innocence had been hospital after being severely stab by other convicts in jail when they found out what he had done.

Pedophiles are not well receive in jail.

I know it sounds stupid to say but I did not hate him, I just hated what he had done. I am the type of person that hates the crime rather than the person.

So I left him under the hands of God, I wasn't a person who always talked about him, but I loved God and respected his work, I never blamed him for anything, I have this bond with him. I know God knows that evil exist and that he can cease it but then that will be taken away freedom of true expression. At least that is how I feel he knows it but he doesn't create it.

All in all; I was having a pretty good life, it wasn't all that normal because I never attended private or public school. And I was far ahead with school at my age. In Su now wanted to be breastfed and it hurt like a bitch with his teeth. My parents were still awesome, I began to design clothes, bags, and shoes because I took an interest. And Lupe was still as sweet as a ripe peach.

The Rim household was perfect.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crashed of a Miracle.

I came home after martial arts practiced, I open the door to a loud crying baby in his room, I picked him up and cooed him back to sleep, he was only one and six months after all (he was born on Sep 2 2006; It was March 13.2008).

I silently close his door and went to get my mom, only to open the door to a room full of blood, and my mother facing down under her own pool of blood, I scream so hard and ran to my fathers' business room, only find him hanged and slashed with his own sword.

I called the police crying and they came to my rescue, after holding my son for hours and crying I prayed to God and asked him

"God please protect my son, if anything happens take me and not him, watch him more God, don't worry about me, I will help you protect him and if anything happens to me protect him God, please do me this huge favor I know I am asking for too much. But please watch and protect my son."

The police found a note next to another body they found, Lupe's the old servant (who was practically family) body. It read "Mariah I am back, and I am coming to get you." I cried so hard after reading the note and held my son closer to me, he too was crying because I was crying.

The police found him in the surveillance cameras installed in my home and found that he had murdered my family, luckily he did not enter my child's room, my heart dropped at his face it had a scar across his face, he look pale although he was black, crazy, and looking for revenge.

The police tried to help me as possible, I was put under government protection especially the FBI in New York. Since he had killed five of their agents. He wouldn't get close to me because he would be asking for a death wish but he was on the run, the last time a surveillance camera saw him he was on a plane to Brazil.

It had been about six years, I had still further my studies, and use my parents money wisely, they left everything they had owned under my name and my son's name.

I did not want to change my name if he was looking for me, he can do so because I was ready to fight back. In terms of martial arts I had learn a lot of techniques, I even learned the deadliest fighting technique known to man.

WHITE LOTUS KUNG FU.

I know it seems impossible even crazy to think that I could defeat him, but I was sure going to put up a fight in order to protect my son.

I was going to turn sixteen soon, after lots of training, I decided to move somewhere else before my birthday, the police department allowed me too, and so did the FBI, that man's case was still open, and I was place under witness protection program.

I never attended public school so I should start after I move.

Before I moved on the day of my parents death anniversary, I left a white lotus flower upon their tombstones and a fake one as well to prove my eternal love, it read R.I.P Hye Su and In Ho Rim, famous celebrities of the Korean wave, well known celebrities of the Hollywood stage, respected New Yorkers, helpers of a better world, but above all wonderful caring parents and grandparents.

I sneered at the last comment they were not just wonderful and caring parents and grandparents they were perfect for words to even describe them. One tear drop from my left eye and landed upon the flower.

I left Lupe a beautiful bouquet of red roses with one fake red rose proving my unconditional love to her. And left the funeral and into my car with my personal driver driving.

I arrive home and wash and dry clean my clothes, before I took it out I hop into the hot shower and took 20 minutes in there. I dry my hair and put some tight Gucci pants that made me look thicker than I already was. With a nice loose baby blue blouse, my mother's favorite pair of earrings, and the necklace my father gave me when he first adopted me that read "My Child" in Korean. I put on my Miu Miu high tan color pumps and carefully place the dry clean clothes that I washed into the clothes box at the end of my room.

I made sure all the boxes were label and everything was packed away. Everything seem quite organized. I made sure it was that way. I walk into my son's room and rechecked to the boxes and sealed them carefully. I went to my Kitchen and every box was label differently. The Bathroom was next and then the living room came last. My coaches and other furniture were wrapped easily for the movers to come get the stuff out. Everything was perfectly packed.

I went through my Iphone to make sure the stocks of every company I had worked with where still on the top.

I saw 15 new messages from known and unknown numbers. The first one read.

"Thank you for the fabulous Gucci dress you design for me, I will be rocking it on the 2005 Grammy Awards." - Beyonce.

"Hey is Mariah Carey Agent Lively Deck, Mariah has requested a designs specifically from Prada, think you can handle it? - 215 -***-****.

And so on. I responded with an Of course. No Problem. Anytime. I don't charge I send you the designs the company makes it. Personal Designs and in order for me to make would cost you $899.25 plus $117.99 if you would like it fitted. Yeah sure contact my agent at 565-***-****.

I usually get a "Deal", "That is a cheap price", "I want it." responses yes these celebrities and rich people say is cheap but what do you expect if I asked any more I will feel like I am robbing them. You see I am very good at math and what I charge people is fair while brand names charge for a rip off. Brand names love buying for me because I am a reliable source, help them increase their stocks, own most of their stocks, always give them discounts, and they just keep coming back for more. The IRS has never been on my back because I always pay my taxes, I am eligible to do my own taxes because I have the certificate and license for it. Many charities love when the payroll comes from me. And I am a highly active helper, thank you very much.

It was now 2:45 pm, time to go pick up my son.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just us.

I left to pick up my son from New York Kids Day Care after cleaning myself up. It was only one block away from my apartment.

I was moving far from home, the home that I would have been happy to grew up in. The home where destruction developed, open up a better opportunity, and destroy it.

Being only four years old, In Su was quite sad that we were moving, he had been a great student in Jackson's Private Preschool Academy, a loveable person in New York Kids Day Care, and everyone loved him. He was so kind and sweet and he never fought back when someone hit him he walked away quite angry but he always told authority and he stood up for kids who were bullied.

I am glad he is nothing like his father when it comes down to thinking.

He is darker than I am like a brown texture, very cute, has big beautiful green eyes like mine, a cute button nose, a little tiny belly which I love so much, a quite big black afro which pretty much safe him from a lot of falling accidents (Don't worry is like an occasional trip or a small bump to the head). He stands at 3'3 feet weighing only 37 pounds, so he is quite healthy for his age.

He was actually going to turn five soon in September and I was going to turn sixteen soon in October. But it was June 29 2011 so we had quite a little while until our birthdays.

We were moving to Maryland, Baltimore.

I plan to move into Woodcrest, an upscale suburb, I had a business with Wuncler and asked if he had known any area where I could live in.

Although he was quite an arrogant man he was kind to those he was fond of, and I had money even more money than he did.

I manage my dad's business of teenage clothing called OBEY, Also a park that Wuncler has been going after for years, some of the Nike's Industry under my father's name, and I had owned stocks of Ralph Lauren's Polo Corporations as well as Gucci, Prada, Versace, Chanel, and Louis Vuitton.

Also, I was a part time designer, I had really great innovations that sold out as soon as they hit the market.

I never dressed like an average teenagers, I was always in Neiman Marcus, Guess, Valentino, Armani, Gucci, Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Dior, and Versace.

I own Shoes from Gucci, Miu Miu, Christian Louboutin, Jimmy Choo, and Louis Vuitton.

The only handbags I bought was from Prada and Gucci and I was one of their favorite customers.

I wasn't into high fashion, it was all about business, I dress for impression and my identification, also because of my name.

But deep inside me I did want to dress like a teenager did, it seem comfortable, and I am talking about regular caprice, shorts, skirts, dresses, stuff like that. I wanted to even own a pair of Jordan's or converse or Nikes, it would be cool to dress like my age.

And I finally had a chance too. I would also be attending high school under my tutoring and home schooling papers, Wuncler academy is willing to give me a chance to enter their high grounds.

Wuncler always told me to call him uncle, in terms of paper he technically was related to me, my father was his brother, half- brother and boy were they on good terms, they were super close and very fond of one another.

But I am adopted so we are not related by blood just on paper.

But I ended calling him uncle Wuncler to show respect either way. Uncle Wuncler had actually done me a favorite by locating a beautiful mansion near Woodcrest perfect for my son to live in.

He even manage to build him a little play house and a playground for him.

I told him that he can have the park, my father was planning to sell the park to Wuncler because he wanted to open up a new corporation for a cheap price too. I said I will give it to him free and boy was he happier than anything and said that I was his favorite niece. In reality, I was his only one but hey the thought counted.

I began to pack a few weeks before, I called the moving company, I had live in a small yet very luxury apartment, two rooms, three bathroom, a big living room, small kitchen, a little laundry room apartment.

All I needed was one moving truck it was going to be a three hour and 29 minute drive from New York City, New York to Baltimore, Maryland. Then reaching Woodcrest will be like an hour drive as well.

I pay the company more than they asked for, so I was quite a precious customer to them.

In all honesty, I had too much money to my name, I even made twice as more money when I sign with someone's company. I was quite known in the industry world, people wanted to take pictures of me, but they were never uploaded or even able to print them because if my faced reach the news then I would be in technically the hands of that man.

Many celebrities knew my name but they knew my story too so they never took picture with me or of me.

I have met with so many actors and singers, I never freaked out, they seem like humans to me, although I like many of their music, dances, or acting, I never yelp or scream like a true fan would but I did acknowledge their wonderful talents.

The only reason these celebrities knew me was not because of my parents or my story but because half of their clothing came from my hands, I prepare and drew half of the designs I had work with other companies.

I had that talent, but I did not want to further it.

I remember my first design and I remember three Victoria Secret models wearing it and telling them (paparazzi) that a thirteen year old made their dress, I had celebrities asking me to make them a personal dress under a certain brand name, and hey I did not mind, and the company didn't either.

They love new customers, and I set new trends.

Beyonce was rocking a new outfit because of me. Kanye wanted to partner with me after I made him a rocking suit, I practically made almost all of the Kardashians clothes and help them developed their own clothing line and I did not want my name to be added because hey the girls can dress they needed the attention more and they deserve it they came up with the ideas I just drew and created it. Selena Gomez rocked one of my dress designs. Kate Middleton had amazingly filled in the perfect dress I made for her. Tyrese look handsome in the suit I prescribe for him with Versace on the side. Dwayne aka the rock look very sexy in his Gucci dark blue shirt with tan caprice I had made for him. You name the company I will give you the designs I always told them.

Sometimes I would use my son as a model and he loved it. He also help me set trends for kids his age. I made a design for Polo that they fell in love with, and once it hit the market every kid in the world wanted it.

I also gave OBEY a child design that was very colorful and it became the thing. Other retail stores wanted to copy the designs but it was impossible with OBEY's contract.

My son was quite intelligent at his age too, he could really speak well for a four year old. He loves to read although he started reading like he was ten years old I wanted him to have fun now and study later. He wasn't even in kindergarten yet. He took an interest in math a lot he just love adding and subtracting, my tutor even said that if he could help her with her taxes as a joke. My son always had new ideas about the world, and he began talking about the Black culture which took me by surprise, I mean because he was so young. He said that Black children need to focus more on education than fun, this world is consisted of working hard then playing later.

I started to fear my son was growing up too fast but then when SpongeBob came on he literally stood quite and watch him, this guy deserves a Nobel peace prize or something.

I am glad my son is the way he is but he reminds me of a little revolutionist, is quite cute and I am quite proud of him. He is quite witty at his age but he cannot outsmart mother no matter how hard he tries.

I love him with all my heart and I am glad he knows it too. Although he does not have a father, I took interest into sports and showed it to him, he liked watching football and basketball with me, we had so much to talk about.

He always told me everything and I am glad he does. And even though all his teacher, day care provider, my home school teacher, and my tutor all tell me how fast he is growing and how he will become the perfect man in the future.

I can't help but just smile but I never say anything because in all honesty I just want to savor the moment of him being young. Man my son means the world to me, he is my world, I love him and only him but I do have my thoughts of finding someone just not now.

Now is too dangerous. Just too dangerous.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Woodcrest Arena

To say that I was excited to move Woodcrest to my dear uncle was a lie, I didn't care I just wanted to get away and try to be a normal sixteen year old.

Wuncler told me as soon as I arrive, he wanted me to meet one of his friend name Robert Jebediah Freeman, his name rang a bell to my memories, but I ignore it.

When the moving truck arrive around 4 people got out and began to load the truck, I pay them a huge tip; each of them; and they were thankful and ask why would I do such a thing.

I told them "hardworking people deserve a little extra", it shows them how much I respected them.

They looked really satisfied with the cash I pay them with, I even heard two of them far enough said, "dude my wife is going to be happy as hell look at this bundle of cash."

I asked one of the movers if they needed extra cash because I need someone to drive my personal car. One of the movers said that he wouldn't mind and I told him I would pay him upfront $ 3000. He looked at my 2011 Lexus GS Hybrid and said " I believed I can handle your car ma'am. I don't think you need to pay me though because I do not mind at all." I was quite impress until I saw where he was looking at, I smile a little, and said "No not my hybrid... I meant this car."

I opened the garage door and all the movers stop and stare with their mouths open at my 2011 Koenigsegg Agera R, I was into cars like that they were quite fast and well I actually wanted to look good in front of company; after I turned fifteen I bought it and my hired driver usually drove me places; I had my permit already so I usually drove my Agera. However today, my personal driver did not show up and well I had an idea why.

Uncle Wuncler personal butler was drop off so he can be in the care of me when I drive my Lexus. Uncle Wuncler had got rid of my personal driver because he did not like the way he look at me so he sent his own butler.

I seriously did not care; this man was no one to me, I never asked for his name, how was he, nothing but I listen to Uncle Wuncler request because I care about his thoughts and in all honesty I was very dear and precious to Uncle Wuncler.

I asked the mover again if he could drive my car for extra cash he said "Ma'am I think driving the car alone would be enough of a dream than the $3000 you offer." I ask him if he wanted to be pay more but he instantly close his mouth and said "Ma'am what I mean is driving this car is better than being pay I will do it for free." I took it for consideration but I wrote a check in case he change his mind.

When he hop in the car I asked him how is it inside. He told me "this is better than anything I had dreamed of". I chuckled a little and the mover in charge said that everything was loaded in the truck.

I asked him if I can check in the apartment in case anything is missing.

He said "of course ma'am." with a gleam smile.

I enter inside with In Su in my arms he silently had his thumb in his mouth and I walk around the apartment making sure nothing is missing, then I put In Su down and he walks around with me.

You can hear my Miu Miu high heels inside the empty rooms. I look meticulous on every corner and notice a small box on the end.

Right those are my only pictures that the FBI were not allowed to burn I left them there so I wouldn't pack them with the other things they were coming in the car with me like a V.I.P person would.

I pick the box up and it had a lovely pictures of my parents and Lupe on the side of them.

Then I headed where my son had been and he careful touch the wall where I marked how tall he had grown throughout the years.

"Mommy I am going to miss my home but wherever you go, home will be home." He said.

I told him " Sweetheart, do not worry you will love Woodcrest. Uncle Wuncler has made a surprise for you."

He responded "Really? Woo-hoo!"

I smiled at his reactions and carefully pick him up and headed down the elevator.

The mover who participated to drive my car was already in front of the moving truck and the other two movers had been inside. The leader approach me and said "oops I guess I missed a box."

I quickly said "No you didn't. I hid this one I didn't want it to me with the moving truck because is so small, you did a lovely and wonderful job sir."

He said "Is all because you did us a favor too ma'am."

I smiled and he enter his truck and I follow behind him except I enter my hybrid, carefully placing In Su in his toddler car seat and play SpongeBob SquarePants for him.

I saw that Richard was already in the passenger seat and greeted me with a "Hello madam, Master Wuncler told me to only listen to you and your son, and to let you drive until 6 pm. If we do not reach Woodcrest before 6 pm I would be honor to drive for you."

I got to the front readjust my mirrors, I always been really careful when I drive even with my Agera and especially when I drive with my son and now I had a visitor and he was dear to my Uncle so I would be driving really safe.

I thank the butler and offer him money and he denied it, he said serving the Wuncler family is an honor. I told him I appreciate his work and soft spoken thoughts. It was 6 in the morning, I think we are going to reach Woodcrest before 6 pm.

It was like four hours went by instantly it was now 10:47 am, and I finally arrive at Woodcrest.

This is the start of a new life I thought.

I saw many Caucasians staring at us. The moving company. A lot of these Caucasians stop and stared and did not leave at all they seemed to be either nosey or where preparing to welcome me.

The moving person who drove my Agera parked the car inside the garage after obtaining the key from the butler and carefully close the garage, many people stared at him saying and wondering how could he afford a car with such clothes.

Then he went to the truck and the other three movers got out and had asked him his experience. He was still smiling like he was in the clouds, they began to unpack and I waited until the butler got back in the car and I park outside the garage door, although I could fit my second car in their I wanted to sit it outside.

Then the butler got out and open the door for me. I got out and I hear some "ooos, awes, wows and whoa" from their mouths. I open the door to get my son out he was fast asleep and I did not want to wake him. I lightly and carefully pick him up and I told the butler if he could put this box in the kitchen and he said of course.

A minute or so, Uncle Wuncler arrive and people seemed to cheer and say hello to him since he owns all the houses here and was very popular among the community.

He greeted me with a peck on the cheek and a hello and a welcome. I smiled. I like Uncle Wuncler he is a very cool man; he is the rich arrogant type but he is so kind and sweet to me and those who he is fond of.

Wuncler began to talk about the neighbor and he brought the principal of his academy as well introducing me, the principal gave me a smile and she said is an honor to meet me.

The lady was well dress, she was rocking one of my designs, I smirked a little, and she started to talk "Your scores were amazing, your P.E.R.T, PSAT, PACT, and test scores to enter my school grounds were of the roof. Although you should be in the twelfth grade, you requested to be known as a sophomore because you are only 15 and will turn 16 soon." She calculated my GPA to a 6.7 according to my home school teachers analyzes. I don't mean to brag but I scored really high like genius high on state exams and her exam as well. She said she wanted me to start off with Advanced placement classes, and honor electives, and some dual enrollment courses.

I told her "I'm honor to be student and cannot wait until I begin my course."

Her smile faded away and she told me "Jazmine if you need anything come talk to me, your uncle has told me your story and why you have a son. I am so sorry and I know it seems a bit rude of me but literally if you need anything I am here for you."

I gulp a little and said thank you sincerely. She then leaves and I am left again with my Uncle.

He starts to blabber about how the park will become a mall, I kind of get sad at the thought but this is what father wanted. Father would do anything for his brother and Wuncler did the same for father.

After the movers unload everything they leave it inside the house, many people had been impress with the material that came out of the truck.

Uncle Wuncler ask who I hired to unpack my belongings I said no one and he looked shocked.

Then he called someone and in five minutes people came out and the leader said "Darling is an honor to meet you, look at you what you are wearing and look at your precious house. And your beautiful son, so precious."

Uncle Wuncler said that if I need to paint the house to call them, or design the house to call them, basically call them so I wouldn't do the work. I did not say anything and just told them and uncle Wuncler thank you.

I specifically told the leader for them not to touch a small box on the kitchen table that has a picture of two beautiful Asians and a sweet looking Mexican old lady. My son's things were label in room two, the second master room. His toys were to be place in the playroom. My stuff goes in the master room. Kitchen things were label. Living room things were label. Bathroom things in the master bathroom only. Toilet papers, Lysol, wipes, extra small towels, in the closet.

All the other rooms were fill with guest related things.

But the only guests that will be staying with us is Richard my a lend butler and Monica a young maid working under my uncle but now switched to me. I told Monica that she and her family can move in with me. She said she didn't want to intrude, I told her she wasn't. But Monica in the end declined. But in the end I told her my house was open to her as well as Richard.

Inside the house

"Look at all these clothes is like heaven has landed here." Cosmo (leader decorator) says.

"She has fine taste in shoes." Says Libel.

"If she only had more bags, she only has Gucci and Prada, it seems they are her favorites, but she has new editions." said Louie.

"Man this madam has everything look at all these great designs." Said Ruiza.

"Well we know one good thing came from this, she is super clean and organized, not to mention how much she is paying us behind her uncle, he heard he was paying us but she said she wanted us to have more check out the check she wrote us." Said Cosmo.

"My god look at those numbers Jesus, I might be able to afford a new car!" Ruiza exclaimed.

"Yeah well, did you guys see the car she drives? Both of them, the girl has style and security." Louie declared.

"Well people let's get start it. Everyone will be in charge of something. Louie you and I will be in charge of her room because I want to see her outfits. " Cosmo said.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Freeman's Household

While the decorators or whoever they were began to move uncle Wuncler and I walk to his limousine to visit his dear friend Mr. Freeman who lives five houses down away from mine.

We could have gone walking but I didn't suggest it because Uncle Wuncler likes being his high rich self like always and we arrive in a few seconds, the door open by Richard himself and Uncle Wuncler stepped out.

I didn't step out yet because the house across the street look so familiar and a young girl about my age step out looking quite how do I say this inappropriate to adults but she looked good to me, I guessed because I never dressed like that in my whole life.

She was white, with quite believe about my the size of a cup C. I was a size D because someone did not want to be breastfeed (My son hated it for some reason doctors told me babies tend to be picky but when he developed teeth that is when he wanted to be breastfeed but that shit hurt like hell.)

So I was quite jealous of the girls who chest was smaller than mine. She had a big butt, well she had quite some, she was wearing very tight shorts so you couldn't tell. She was really pretty like really pretty. Aside that her make-up was very caked up but she look good, and her shirt revealed her belly button, she had cherry belly piercing, and the tight shirt made her boobs really huge; so lots of boys stared at her but she did not care. She had beautiful long blonde hair with a red streak. She seemed lucky for having so much attention. She was rocking the boots I made Gucci, black and red. I got to admit the girl had styled.

Then her father came out and he yelled at her saying that she looked like really inappropriate and she should go back inside and change. He was tall and handsome, he wore a suit, according to my sources, he was the Mayor of this town.

His face caught my attention he looked so familiar for some reason I felt like going over there and hugging him. But I did not know him.

I kept looking and the mom step out she was white, with short blonde hair, dressing like a lawyer somewhat and said that this was the style, while the girl seem upset yelling back at her father.

Her father is right though, she look very inappropriate, boys would want to fuck her rather than date her. But who am I to judge, I really liked what she was wearing but if I rock that, my chest would pop out, and my butt would look just too big people might think is fake.

And I was right about the fucking part.

The boy who live in the Freeman household yelled "Looking good Erica with cho fine ass, you should come over here and let a niggah hit!"

The father said to him "Riley control yourself!"

He went back inside I could see he was defeated by the mother persuasion.

Erica approach Riley and ask him "Where's Huey?"

... Huey... Riley... why do their names ring a bell.

"Girl you better be lucky that Tom DuBois let you dress like that." Riley said.

Tom? DuBois? Why does that sound familiar? I ignore my thoughts and step out.

I stepped out while Richard held my sleeping child.

Erica stared at me, "Who is the new hoe? She is one of Wuncler new bitch or your future grandmother? "She hollered and laugh.

I did not want to put up with this little girl's mentality level so I ignored the comment and grab my child back. What is her problem, shit I was going to tell her she looked good and for her to give me some pointers; I wanted to fit in. But fuck fitting in, if I have to be rude and mean in order to rock her outfit, I rather just dress nice.

Uncle Wuncler came out with a good looking black man around his age and said loud and proud " And this is my beautiful niece Jazmine Marie Rim and my adorable nephew In Su Rim."

Mr. Freeman said " Nice to me you cutie pie, is an honor to meet one of Wuncler relative. I heard so much about you."

"Cue-ti.. Pie?" I said.

"Oh I am sorry I always call young girls that." He apologizes.

"No no thank you, I am honor to have a lovely nickname." I replied.

I looked to Erica and see that she is shocked, confused, and embarrassed.

Riley was laughing so hard; his grandfather said "Boy what is so funny get over here and say hello to our company."

Mr. Freeman walks away with Wuncler after mentioning a slice of cheese; what is up with rich people and cheese?

Riley seems like he is scared of Mr. Freeman but he would not show it.

He is rocking the designs I had made Polo and Nike shoes. He looks good with his cornrows and quite tall for a boy his age. Not to mention quite handsome, I smiled at him to show respect and to greet him and then... he opens his mouth.

"Damn girl, you fine as hell, looking right in all the right places, not to mention that you like half black and half white, and I see you have little brother that is cute, but you looking right lil' mama, if I wasn't dating me and you could have done things already. I show you a different world lil one, you would be begging me for more but looking at chu I might be begging you for more." My smile fades away...

"Wham!" He is hit by someone else.

A handsome very tall guy had been standing next to him. He had deep maroon color eyes, the same skin texture like my son, a dark brown but not so dark , and a huge afro like my son as well... well his was really big.

"Show respect to our company before Granddad whoops your ass again." he says.

"Niggah what the fuck did you do that shit for? You a bitch gay ass niggah trying to snitch on a real ass niggah like me, am gangster fool you can't fuck with me come see me little hoe. Snitching ass lil bitch." Riley retorts.

I step in before the guy hits him again and tell him "Although it was quite inappropriate for you to talk to me in such a manner I will take it as a compliment so thank you. And I do not want to seem like I am nosey or rude but you shouldn't be flirting with other girls rather than your own girlfriend. If you really like her don't mess up." I sweetly tell him.

He smiles a little and walks away.

I start to walk into the house and while I am walking I hear "Hueeyyyyy, hi, what are you doing today? Want to go back to my place and hang out? You know do the things you never done before? Or go out and eat something? You think I look nice today?" Erica says.

Before I reach the door the Huey guy opens it for me he apologize if he scared me but in all honesty I already knew he ran here to get away from Erica.

I said "No worries I felt you coming."

His scowl was marked by a confused looked. I walk in with my son in hand.

Brother, my little brother? Guess my Uncle did not tell the Freeman's.

I asked Huey if I could sit in the living room and he said "No you can sit on the floor if you would like." while rolling his eyes.

I did not really care for sarcasm but I sat on the floor either way with my son still asleep in my hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well you told me that I could sit on the floor so I took advantage of the opportunity and did it." I answered politely.

"Are you stupid or something? He marks.

"No I just take people responses into my owns hands, I asked a question, you replied, now I am sitting in the floor, I know you were sarcastic with it but in all honesty this is not my house so I will respect whatever comes out of your mouth even if you rudely comment on it. And I am sorry for being such a bother in your household I only came because my uncle asked me too. If not I would not be here. " I said with no face expression.

Huey's P.O.V-

I was impress with this girl she had no face expression, she did not care what came out of anybody's mouth, and she seem quite mature for her age usually people would tell Riley to fuck off and call me a prick or something.

Not this one. Not her.

I did not really took into consideration of any girls looks but she was beautiful was it her curly puffy afro? Her caramel texture? Her rocking body? Her beautiful eyes who looked like they seen too much pain? Or her small yet very noticeable perfect lips?

I couldn't help but look at her necklace that read 'my child' that was balance on top of her chest.

"I am sorry I thought you were like the other girls who just care about high fashion and dumb stuff but I see you speak so well for a girl your age." I said.

"Listen sorry for being rude but if you would like you can sit on the couch, sorry again, I just thought you were just another rich little girl who did not act like her color." I continued.

She gets up one again and I looked at her nice perfect curves and butt while she walks to sit down.

I honestly never saw such a girl this perfect, maybe she had something done, but it look so natural especially her chest, they jiggle when she sat down.

The child in her which I suppose is her brother began to whimper. In a few seconds she started to sing.

Her voice was just beautiful it was so soothing and very sweet like I heard it before.

The child instantly fell back asleep and I sat next to her. She did not look at me whatsoever, she just had a small smile looking at her baby brother.

"What is your name?" I ask her.

She replies with "full name or first" and I told her "full".

She answers "Jazmine Marie Rim" the way she said it sounded so beautiful and I felt like I knew this girl until she said her middle name and last name.

I told her "Your name sounds familiar." She said so did mine but she can't tell why.

I asked her if she had lived in Woodcrest before. She says no.

Then she opens up and tells me that she was in a car accident at the age of ten that made her lose memory of her past live but she did not care because she made a new one.

I ask " Didn't you want to find your real parents?" she said she did but a lovely Korean couple adopted her and she became to attach to them she forgot where she came from.

"You know you are not Korean right?" I asked and tell her.

She gives a small giggle and says "I like to think that way but I love my black roots and white roots, I am not stupid I know where I came from; I just feel like my mixture is quite shocking to many black people they see me like a traitor. I had a girl once called me mulatto biotch and a boy say traitor you aint no real niggah. But I laugh at him saying that if his ancestors were to hear him say that word they would turn away from him. The problem with many ghetto African Americans is that they think what happen to their ancestors happen to them and instead of fighting for what is right they fight for the wrong. They think illiteracy, drugs, and blaming the white man is the right thing to do but they do not see the faults of their own choices. We live in a white men's world because we gave them superiority. But yet now that a black man is in charge they think they are up there with him. I respect Obama as our president but in all honesty he needs to start trying to bring the white men's superiority down and start convincing all the blacks folks that they should fight for the right things instead of the wrong thing. Martin Luther King was right, all he saw was pure atrocity. But even then nothing has change; even after he gave his speech before leaving to Canada. A girl can dreamed can't she?"

The girl stunned me, my god, she was wow.

"I respect your thoughts Jazmine." I said.

"I like how you say my name it makes me feel welcome and thanks for listening to me. I usually don't talk because people do not hear." She says.

After that we talk more, we talk about music, although she listen to today's crap she says that she likes the old time music way more, she is especially fond of Jazz, and as sappy as I sound I tell her I will start calling her that.

She has read every single book I ever read, true literature, she is quite humorous like my best friend Caesar. I ask if she likes to sing she said she loves it because it reminds her of her adoptive mother.

I ask her about her family she was delighted talking about them and a women name Lupe.

She asked me so many questions and I coolly and nicely answer them she understood me and agreed with me and even disagreed with me she can really debate. She won every single one of them.

I told her about my concerns of the world and she couldn't have agreed more. Caesar usually would understand where I was coming from and sometime Hiro as well. But girls never tend to listen to me except one.

It had only been a couple of hours and yet I felt like I knew this girl since forever. She was kind, sweet, witty as hell, humorous, and very fun to talk to.

Although I talk to Cindy it was nothing like this it felt like I was talking to a long best friend.

Jazmine reminded me of Jazmine DuBois in appearance wise [that used to live in front of me but mysteriously disappear] and I used to have a crushed on her but I never showed it she was oblivious, quite smart, but very naive, and very emotional.

This girl was somewhat like her except the naive, oblivious, and emotional part.

When I asked her if her parents were coming to visit she stop talking and look away and with a sad expression.

She said, "You will never meet them Huey, they are long gone."

At her responds I feel quite sad and I take her hands and say "I lost my parents too except mine where to a freak accident because of a drunken driver, I know is rude for me to say this but stay strong Jazz for your little brother."

I never touch upon the subject of my parents especially with some stranger and the only person I ever told was Jazmine DuBois who was crying when her parents split up and I told her is better for her to have her parents alive than dead and she couldn't agreed more she gave me a slight peck on my cheek and said "thank you Huey for being a great best friend." That wasn't the last time I saw DuBois. The last time she mouthed "help me" towards me.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dinner with Cutie Pie

Before she could speak up Wuncler came in and said Jazmine we have to go unless you want to stay for Dinner and she eagerly said Of course.

"Is there anything I could help with?" She ask.

Before my grandfather replied, Wuncler said Jazmine is a genius at cooking.

Before Jazmine left, she woke her brother up and said "I am going to cook sweetheart."

He replied "Ok mommy. Where are we?"

She replied "At one of uncle Wuncler friend's house ok do not touch anything unless you ask and behave."

She gets up and is follow by her little brother, I get up as well and follow her.

"Is really cute how he calls you mommy, it must be tough for him knowing that his parents are gone." I said.

"Actually his grandparents; In Su is my son; my parents were his grandparents." She said with a smile.

I kind of stop in tracks and start asking myself why does she have a child at the age of fifteen?

I follow her either way and help her around the kitchen, when Granddad cooks he leaves a mess for Riley or I to clean up but she cleans while she cook and in all honesty the kitchen look so much better since Jazmine was around.

She made veggie burgers and cook a fine meal for Riley, my Granddad, her uncle, and me. However I said I was vegetarian.

"Oh I did not know. Hold on, I'll cook another veggie burger." She cooks two for me and extra in case I get hungrier later.

She says "You look like a big boy so you should definitely eat up."

She served the plates. Wuncler sat at the end while Granddad sat on the other end. I sat in front of her, Riley next to me, and her son next to her and in front of Riley.

Everyone loved Jazmine cooking, especially Riley after he found the kitchen spotless and she offer to clean the dishes afterwards, although Granddad denied it.

I felt like she would do it anyways but then again she says she will listen to us anyways.

Dinner was amazing, Jazmine can make a delicious veggie burgers I had three in total, she had one and she cut her son's patty.

Granddad begins to talk. "So Jazmine are you a Vegetarian?"

She answers "Not really, but In Su is. So I do not eat meat in front of him to show him he is not alone. But I might as well be one since I have not eaten meat in over three years. I don't mind either way. He doesn't care who eats me but I just want to be there for him." She replies.

Granddad says "You are a strong mother Jazmine, I pity the fool that had did this to you, and you are welcome here in case the police cannot protect you."

"Thank you Mr. Freeman but I do not want you to end up like my parents did, I been through enough and having my uncle around is starting to worry me." She says.

Riley was shocked but before he said anything I hit him, he did a slight whimper and glared at me but glaring games were nothing I beat him at it.

After Riley was in charge of cleaning up he was happy because he only had 6 plates to clean instead of whole entire kitchen.

Before Jazmine left, I asked her if she would come over again some time.

She replied with " I would love too."

I ask her if we can exchange numbers and we did.

Jazmine was fun to talk to about anything that was everything.

Wuncler came in and said "Huey and Riley, Jazmine sixteen is coming up and I am throwing a party for her and she does not have friends and I wanted you to invite Cynthia and Michael over they seem like good kids, Erica is already invited."

Jazmine gave a slight gesture of disgust at Erica name.

Is a small get together with a few of my friends, Jazmine and I had the same face expression of the mention of a "few" written across our face.

We knew he met a lot of famous people and shit.

Jazmine said "It will be an honor if you came Huey and your brother too."

After she left with her uncle, she said her goodbyes and in all honesty I did not want her to go. We had so much to talk about and the moment was ruined.

I closed the door, Granddad rush to his room to get ready for one of his dates and Riley he stared at me.

"She has a kid you know that?" He said.

"Yeah I know Riley, but I don't want to fuck her like you do, I just want to be her friend, she is not an ordinary girl." I retorted.

"Because she has a fucking kid, she all mature and shit, don't let her into your life man then she will be asking you to be her baby daddy." He says before I said anything and hit him once again.

Granddad came down " She wouldn't want anyone in her life except for her son, she was rape at ten, her innocence, was taken away, her family was murder, her original parents never looked for her, she lost her previous memories, and yet she had that monster's son and yet she continues to smile. She is not like ordinary girl because she grew up too fast, little cutie pie is a sweet angel running far away from that bad man who turn her world upside down. In all honesty she is like a missing child like Jazmine DuBois. Cutie Pie deserves the life she has right now she needs help and it looks like she doesn't want it because she is being strong for her son. So boy stop saying anything about her before I whoop your ass again."

Riley apologize and goes up the stairs.

I said Goodnight to Granddad and while walking up the stairs I started to feel sorry for Jazz.

I walk into my own room and find Riley in there.

After years and years of trying to convince granddad to give us separate rooms he did.

Riley says "Huey tell Jazmine I apologized for my actions today. But don't tell her I know what she went through." then he leaves my sight.

I begin to text Jazmine with an apology letter from Riley himself.

She responds back with "No worries. Thanks for apology though."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Her.

I later asked Jazmine if she is home safe, she replies with a thumbs up emoji. Then I ask if I could call her before she replies she calls me.

I picked up instantly and say "Hey" she answer back sweetly with a "sure you can call" and a small giggle.

We begin to talk again she tells me In Su was already knocked out, and she feels quite lonely in her new house cause she used to live in an apartment now she lives in this huge house.

We start talking more and more she thanks me for not being in her business and not judging her about her son. I told her no worries.

She said if we become really good friends she will tell me her story but I felt bad because I already knew; so I told her granddad had told me.

She didn't talk for a while and said "Well thank you for not pitying me."

I told her "no problem", and we talk and talk a lot more.

She tells me she does not have a dream, because she doesn't know where she wants to go. She tells me everything about her life not personally just her know life.

Man this girl has a lot in her life, can't believe she is that rich. I listen to her and she listens to me I tell her I do not know who I want to be either but I have somewhat of an idea.

She tells me that with my brains and looks I could go anywhere. I tell her with her brains and looks she been everywhere.

We had reach the subject about Erica and she tells me she apologizes for showing a face off disgust when her uncle mention her name.

She said "You seem to know her as a friend, so I apologize for my face expression earlier."

I told her we are not friends at all, she just DuBois daughter, and a neighbor, that is all. I asked her why she had hated her.

"I do not hate her, I hated the way she judge me, telling Riley if I was one of Wuncler's new bitch or your new grandmother, I felt disrespected and her comment was uncalled for. She was rude and laughing at me, although I ignore her, I pity her because she is beautiful yet she is so rude. Although I liked what she was wearing. I never dressed like that in my life. I kind of want to though. Just not showing so much."

"Don't worry, she is a handful but ignoring her is the best medicine. And you really do not want to dress like her or other girls that dress like her for that matter." I suggested.

"It does not seem to work for you though. And why not?" She states.

"Well is true but I am saying that ignoring her makes you feel better, I do it all the time. And well because it kind of slutty." I bluntly say.

"Haha. I see that. Oh I didn't know I thought it was the thing. I kind of wanted to fit in but now I rather not." she responded.

"Yeah fitting in deteriorates one's uniqueness. So Jazmine how do you like Woodcrest so far?" I change the subject.

"Is ok. But is up with white people and cheese? My uncle rushed inside your home to eat some. And why does Erica seemed to bother you a lot? And why do white people stare so much? Sorry for the questions." She said.

"Well they seemed attracted to it. She seems to have a crush on me. And white people seemed to like to stare for no apparent reason." I answered.

"I seen white people before, don't get me wrong, so when I heard this area was crawling with them; I didn't care. However they are so different like they look at you like you are a pet or something. This white woman touch my hair like I was some fucking dog. It was disrespectful. They just look and touch you like you are some type of cage animal." She commented.

Finally someone who understands me aside from Caesar. We continue talking and Jazmine seems very interesting. She sounds very sexy over the phone. I never talk to a girl over the phone. Like a girl my age. She was super energetic and engage into conversation.

Every subject I touched upon on she never seemed to get bored with it. I even told her that I personally didn't talk to girls. And she said she felt honor to be the first. She later told me the same thing, the only reason she talk to me was because I was nice to her. And in all honesty I was. I took an interest in her and we had a connection. And for some reason I felt like I wanted to protect her from everything.

Jazmine had the looks, so when we begin school, guys will be all over her and girls would probably hate her. I mean Erica already started rumors. But no one knows what she looks like. I kind of don't want Jazmine to speak to anybody else. I know I sound selfish but this girl is not worthy of anybody. Not even me even though I starts to realize that I want her but mainly those are my hormones talking.

Is now 3 o clock in the morning and we are both getting tired. We both say goodnight, she hangs up, and I begin to dream.

"Huey" She says my name. "Oh Huey" she moans. "God Jazmine that feels good." "Fuck" I say. I can hear her soft whimpers beginning to turn into loud moans. "I love you Jazmine" I say. "I love you too Huey." I then place one her perfect caramel nipples into my mouth and she moans louder. I suck on her right nipple like a child and then begin to nibble the left one. "Say my name Jazmine" I pleaded. she coos it. "Hueeyyy." Which drove me insane. She turns me over and now she is in top. I do not speed up but I held her and she slows ride my pride. She says "Oh fuck. Yes. God. Yesss" I can hear her moans getting louder and when she says my name it drives me crazy even further. I speed up my pace, and it drives her nuts. But then I stop and I throw her under me and I take my manhood out of her. She says "Don't stop daddy" I love it when she calls me that. Then I go down on her. I lick my thumb before I begin the action and massage her weak point. She loved it. She grab my hair and pull me closer to her wet great looking area. I begin to use my tongue and enter her slowly. She pulled my hair but it didn't hurt it made more turn on. I kept hitting that same spot over and over again. I was dominating her here. I can tell she was reaching her climax and when she did. Her sweet juice landed in my mouth, it tasted like strawberries. She bit her bottom lip and I bit her top lip softly after I came closer to her face. I re enter my stick into her, her walls were super tight it made me grunt at entering her. I sped up, and go faster. She demanded more, and there she was again. I kept going and she was screaming my name, and there I was, I came inside her and it felt so good. She felt a hot soft liquid enter her body. "Huey I could get pregnant you know." She complained. I told her I did not mind, because she was mine, and I was hers. And besides In Su wanted a younger sibling. She silently laughs a little and comes closer to me. And I give her a light peck on her forehead.

I wake up instantly "What am I thinking about?" I see that my manhood is standing up like never before and my pants are soaked in this wet texture.

It seems that my hormones are really going off tonight. I never had a sex dream before and this was the first and with a girl I just met but I felt like I knew her for such a long time.

"Well it wasn't a bad dream. But I should never think about her like that, she been through so much." The back of my brain told me while the front said "what she doesn't know won't kill her."

But in all honesty the front was right but it felt so wrong. I went back to sleep only to be awaken hours later by my annoying alarm clock.

"Time to jog" I said.

I didn't had another sex dream but I woke up to a hard manhood for the first time it was uncomfortable to pee. After going back to sleep I had just pictured her.

But now wouldn't be the good time to think about her.

I wash my hands, got dress, brush my teeth, ate a protein bar, grab mini bottle of water and headed my way to jog for an hour then back home for a shower.

I begin to jog I see Erica and bolted as fast as I could.

God I can't stand that girl she is always throwing herself at me wanting to take my virginity and shit. Girl I do not want you.

I want... I want... I want her. I thought as I saw Jazmine walking out of a car side door and to the driver's seat.

She looks at me and wave, I wave back and BAMM! without looking I ran straight into a pole.

A FUCKING POLE WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS SHIT COME FROM? I thought with pain.

Jazmine ran over while I laid on the ground of embarrassment.

"Oh my God! You are bleeding." She yells.

She helps me up and walks me to her front door, she then leaves me there and gets In Su from the car. She then opens, lightly pushes me in, and then closes the door and locks it. She then goes into the kitchen after putting In Su down and gets a first aid kit and ice pack. She sits me down.

And her light touches makes me feel warm inside. They felt like a true mothers hand.

She lightly gives my gushing lip medicine it stings so I hissed a little she blows on it and if she was any closer we would have lock lips.

I can smell her expensive perfume.

"God Huey I am so sorry I did not mean to interrupt your jogging." she apologizes. "

You have nothing to be sorry about Jazz, I am fine." I coolly said.

"Are you sure?" She questions.

"Positive" I reassured her.

She later said that I am allow to stay in her house until my bump gets better and she walks away with In Su leaving me a spare key to lock the door. She says kitchen is open to me, water in located in the mini refrigerator.

I laid back on the coach and smell the perfume that she was wearing this morning.

Jazmine soon left with In Su in her hands and a butler.

My swelling went down a few minutes later thank god my afro stop my head from getting injure it was just my lip and arm that got hurt.

The bump went down and was now a bruise that only hurt when I poke at it once on my arm.

I came out of the house lock it and gave the spare key to the servant Monica telling her to tell Jazmine that I said thank you for everything.

Monica reassure she me that she will pass on the message. I went back to jogging then later came home, apparently Jazmine phone my granddad and told him that I bump into a pole earlier in the day and that I was fine if anything I was at her house.

Granddad asked "You ok Boy?"

I said yeah "I just didn't pay attention to know where I was going because I was ...[distracted]... waving hello to Jazmine."

"Oh be careful next time Boy and don't worry cutie pie no more" Granddad said while leaving.

It was time for a warm shower and after seeing Jazmine in her professional business suit she gave me dreams, I had to turn on the cold shower now because of her. I literally maintain myself in there for an hour Riley had knock on the door.

"You know there are more bathrooms Riley." I said.

"Huey you a gay niggah." Riley retorted and I can hear him walk away.

After getting out of the shower the door bell rings, I answered it without looking through the peep hole. I wish it was Jazmine but instead it was Cynthia aka Cindy.

"Whaddup dickhead?" She questioned.

I gave her my famous scowled and walk away.

"Close the door after stepping in." I retorted.

I did not hate Cindy, she was one of the few people I talk to. Even though she was quite smart, the hood was in her blood. She was a dear friend of mine, but not my best friend, that place had always been Jazmine place but she could be replace in physical form but not emotional.

Cindy and Jazmine were quite close and they manage to get closer, because of Jazmine, Cindy started caring about school and sometimes even dress girly.

I remember how much Cindy had cried when she heard that Jazmine was missing and although Riley says he is not no punk he cried for her too. I will admit I cried for her in the hill.

I miss her naive personality, she was the only one who still had childhood left. The one who had high hopes for everything and even after her parents' divorce she loved them even more.

Jazmine went missing on December 15.2005 she was only 10 years old. Her mother Sarah was pronounced dead apparently burn alive and Jazmine was never found neither was her body.

Cindy begins to talk while she makes something for Riley to eat. "I heard there was a new girl in town, everyone seems to be talking about her, and her car apparently, my mother told me last night that I was invited to her sweet 16 or something. They said she a nice girl from the Wuncler blood line. Erica began spreading rumors already on saying that she fucked to get all the money she has and has no parents and a little brother or some shit. Man Erica is full of shit...Huey I saw a picture of her before some police department removed it, she looked exactly like Jazmine DuBois. My girl." she said sadly.

"Do you think it is her?" Cindy asked me.

"I thought the same way until she said her middle name and last name. You know Jazmine never had a middle or last name like that." I replied.

"But they said she was adopted. It could be her." Cindy said with high hopes.

"But that isn't Jazmine DuBois baby, is another girl, and she is nothing like DuBois, she been through a lot." Riley commented coming in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Cindy I think you should leave that subject alone." I politely suggested.

The door bell rings again and is Erica, she came in on her own. "Cindy the fuck, I told you to lock the door." I said.

"Fuck I am so sorry." Cindy apologizes.

"Huey! Oh hey McPhearson and Reezy." declared Erica.

"Back off low life bitch." Cindy responded.

"Wow McPhearson you seem touchy." Erica giggled.

"What are you doing in my house?" I questioned Erica.

Before she can answer the door bell rings and Erica opens it.

"I do not have time for this girl let's go baby." Cindy tells Riley, she stops in her tracks and tears drop begin to show.

I walk into the hall and see is Jazmine.

"What do you want?" Erica said.

" I saw what you posted online; pictures of me, and I saw you had a picture of my son, I do not know what your game is, but don't mess with my family Erica DuBois before something happens to you." Jazmine declares.

I only known Jazmine for a day and she seems fearless.

"The police department took it down already, don't worry I could just talk about you in school." Erica said.

"Look bitch, I don't have time for your little games so back the fuck off and continue living your little fucking casual life and stay away from my family." Jazmine angrily stated.

And she starts walking off, I run to her.

"Jazmine! wait." I exclaimed.

"Huey I thought you said you guys were not friends, I don't mind if you are, but please control her, she can say everything she wants about me but my son is crossing the line. Goodbye." she said.

I grab her arm softly and tell her "She is not my friend, she just thinks she owns the place don't worry no one here in my household likes her. Come inside please for a snack at least." I tell her.

"I guess I could go for a bite, I skipped breakfast in order to cook for In Su then drop him off to preschool. Everything is Woodcrest is different for the young ones." She says.

I tell Erica to leave I really do not want to see her especially since Jazmine is around. And well I wanted to talk to Jazmine, she had her butler take her car home she walk with me later when she's ready to go. Although she can walk on her own I prefer her not too.

She walks in and I walk in after her, Cindy just stares at her and Jazmine gives her a slight smile and waves hello to her and Riley. She walks into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Her Identity.

Cindy came into the kitchen. "Your name is Jazmine?" Cindy asked.

"Yes with a z not an s." Jazmine responded.

"I had a friend name exactly like you." Cindy responded.

"Oh I am sorry my name reminded you of her, was her name Jazmine DuBois, the girl who used to live in the front?" Jazmine asked.

Everyone including me turn paled as she said her name.

"Yeah" Cindy hesitated.

"I thought that name sounded familiar. She went missing after I was pronounced missing in the police department of New York and F.B.I records. I thought I was her but we had different files, I was John Doe case 57, I had no file and my new files did not match her. I thought I finally found my roots only to be placed again in unknown cases. We look exactly like each other. But the police said we were not each other according to their database, I asked for a DNA exam or fingerprints but it was denied because...because someone was..is looking for me. They said I was her doppelganger." Jazmine said handing Cindy her phone of what Jazmine Rim (she) used to look like when she was small the picture was taking when she was 12, Jazmine DuBois went missing at the age of 9 supposedly.

"You look exactly like her, the image is so uncanny but she went missing back in December 15.2005 and when did you go missing?" Cindy asked.

"They never wrote it down specifically they told me they found me on December 22.2005" Jazmine replied. "I finally went through the DNA process but the results came out to be negative because her file of DNA was missing." She later said.

"Maybe you could be her." Cindy suggested. Riley and I stared at Cindy.

"I highly doubt it Jazmine DuBois was last seen in Maryland, Baltimore on December 15.2005. I was last seen on Brooklyn streets in New York city the on December 20. 2005, apparently my real parents were looking for me. And after that it is just a blurred." She calmly said.

"Besides I got into a car accident in New York, Manhattan. While Jazmine was still missing on December 22.2005." She declared.

Cindy bit her lips and apologizes for being nosey, Jazmine said she didn't care she could see how much she missed her.

The conversation turned upside down, Jazmine seemed to comfort Cindy with her words, and they suddenly became really good friends.

Riley joined the conversation as well.

Jazmine was a huge basketball fan so when she found out that play for their school team, she went insane with questions.

Riley and Cindy were excited talking about who was better at Basketball.

I stood there and watch them talk.

She seemed to act like a child, a child full of curiosity when it came down to basketball. Jazmine made some jokes, Riley did his jokes, so did Cindy.

Jazmine was smiling like she has known them for a long time and they smiled like they knew her. I joined the conversation when they started to talk about teams.

Brooklyn Nets was my team, Miami Heats Cindy, and Riley the Chicago Bulls.

When we asked Jazmine she said "I don't really have a team I usually pick someone when they are playing against one another. I usually change it up. I based my analyzes on their winning streaks and losing ones. Usually go for the pointers..." She continue to talk and the girl knew the game well. She had a purpose for choosing who she wanted to.

In the end she said that she had chosen the Chicago Bulls more often than any other team. Riley said he had found a best friend. She laughs.

We continue talking and the conversation begins to further even more in the kitchen, Cindy and Jazmine are cooking.

Jazmine made me a vegetarian omelet, while she made Cindy and Riley a bacon sausage omelet. The girl has a magic touched and the kitchen was again was looking spotless.

Cindy and her had exchange recipes, we ate and talked for hours. The food was just amazing, Jazmine really knows vegetarian cooking.

Her phone goes off. "Excuse me while I get this."

She begins talking in a different language in the living room it was Portuguese, I understood.

(translation) "What do you mean the stocks have drop? I made sure I send the right designs to you! Gucci has proclaimed the new designs? How? Well you sold it to them for a price I never asked for? YOU SOLD MY DESIGNS WITHOUT MY PERMISSIONS! Instead of selling my designs to another company why didn't you use them for yourself. Now Gucci has more stocks than you do. What am I going to do about it? What can I do about it I send you my Coco Banana Designs to Coco Banana Incorporation, and you sell them what are you going to do? Because Gucci offer you 5.6 million dollars?! Are you kidding me send me the statistics right now!" she hangs up angrily and her Iphone seemed to give light like a hologram.

A hologram Iphone that is something I never seen before.

Riley, Cindy, and I walk into the living room where Jazmine is typing in Portuguese and touching her hologram showing statistics of stocks from Gucci and another corporation.

She seems really busy she typing away like I never seen before.

Now her graph has change and she sends something via email to Coco Banana. She closes the hologram and a few instant later, her phone rings and she puts it on speaker.

You can hear cheering in the back ground.

(Translation) "Coco Banana has increased it stocks how can I repay you Jazmine."

She sounded so threatening and beautiful when spoke the different language. (Translation) "Never sell my designs again in your life or you will be hearing from me." She hangs up and looks at us while she gives us a one minute hang gesture. She also apologizes for the yelling. She calls someone.

This time in English "Jeffrey start making protection safe guard documents also move all designs based of company names, add Coco Banana on the list, no not the banned list...wait since when do I have a banned list... don't answer that Jeffrey, just put them on the stop list... Why?...They sold one of my designs, make it a year contract, my last design was send today like about five minutes ago. What do you mean Polo wants to increased their stocks? Jeffrey I have no time for them. I need you to write me a contract with Coco Banana they illegally sold my designs to another company I work for and almost lost their stocks today. Jeffrey listen to me carefully right now I can give three flying fucks about POLO I need that contract for Coco Banana to reach them because they disobey the Jazmine Rules. Yes finally you are on the same page with me. Jesus Christ Jeffrey, get it together please. Tell Polo to send me a file and I will over look it do not sign anything without my permission Jeffrey you should know that. Thank you, Goodbye." she hangs up.

She turns to us "Listen you guys sorry for my mayhem in your house, I have to go, work is calling me, and I got a lawsuit apparently heading my way, so hopefully we can continue later, if you guys like dinner at my place tonight?" Jazmine spoke to us. She exchange numbers with Riley and Cindy and said her goodbyes to all of us, she said she will be texting us her address and details later.

After she left, Riley began to talk again. "If we remain really good friends with her she might give us Polo, yes man."

Then he was hit by Cindy. "She seems extremely busy with her work, I knew her name sounded familiar she designs basically a lot of things, even the shoes I got for Christmas last year from Nike Company, they send me a free pair of shoes for being a well known customer. It was sign by a girl name Jazmine Marie Rim thanking me for always buying shoes from there. Who knew?" Cindy said.

I turn back into the kitchen and start cleaning up and Riley and Cindy head out to his room. I already knew what they were going to do so I decided to leave the house before I did, I receive a message from Jazmine. It read "Before I left I saw a Kendo Sword, a katana are you into Kendo and Ninjitsu?"

"Yes." I replied back.

"That is freaking awesome, I don't want this to come out as crazy but do you mind practicing with me sometime today maybe if you are no busy, my house? My teacher cancel on me and I haven't been practicing in 3 weeks. I do not want to lack anything." She texted back.

"Yeah sure I do not mind at all. If it is cool with you is cool with me, what time?" I replied.

"12:45 pm, my house you remember where I live right?" she texted.

"I don't think I could forget." I texted back.

WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I SAY THAT?

Before I could even replied...

She texted "Cool. Then see you soon thanks for remembering."

"You were safe by the God Huey Freeman" I murmur quietly.

"See you" was the last thing I said.

I was quite excited and it was only 12 o'clock I wish it was already time to go to Jazz house. I wanted to see her skills. Maybe she is not as weak as she looks.

When she held onto In Su a protective mother aura came from her, when she faced Erica you can sense anger and emotions dispersed through her lips, and when she spoke in Portuguese you can sense a furious business woman.

She look devious and advanced but I will have to wait and see.

I begin to start walking at 12:42 pm with my kendo outfit and Katana sword in my gym bag.

Her house is literally 3 minutes away if I dash. Which I did because I saw Erica and I think I might have flew a little. I made it right on time, 12:45 pm.

They said to always be 10 minutes late when visiting someone else house but Jazmine texted me saying "Huey be here at 12:45 pm, don't be courteous and arrive ten minutes later. We are going to fight not have tea." and a smiley face next to it.

I rang the door bell and it was open by Jazmine herself wearing Kendo pants and a tight sports bra preventing her chest from jiggling.

"Huey thank you so much for coming, I actually had to fire my personal trainer because he was not even license and he even cancel on me on the last minute. So I will have to go court once more as a witness. But I have far behind in lessons, so tell me what you know." as she led me to a room.

She open the door and it was a Kendo training room, not only that but a personal small gym.

I begin to dress and take out my katana, Jazmine ask if she could touch it, "Your katana is similar to my Shinai sword they are practically brothers." She says.

"Jazz tell me the techniques you know." I declared.

"Although I asked you first. I will tell you mine first. I know Shikake-waza, tobikomi-waza, hikibana-waza, Katsugi-waza, Nidan-waza, Harai-waza, Debana-waza, Oji-waza, Nuki-waza, Suriage-waza, and the Uchiotoshi-waza techniques. Since I know most of the Shikake waza I am quite good to initiate strike but to respond to an attempted strike... I am quite terrible. I need to practice on my Kaeshi-waza and Uchiotoshi-waza the most." she said. I was immersed and impress of how much this girl knew.

"Well Jazmine we could start in practicing the techniques you know; with or without kendo clothes on. Is your choice." I tell her.

"I prefer to move without the protective gear, I sense that my opponent made seem to take the protective gear as a weak point to slow down the process." she responds.

"I see where you are coming from, let's begin, you will attack first. In the count of five ok?" I tell her.

"Yes Sensei" she responded.

We begin after I reach five. She was fast, but I was faster in reacting but I guess I wasn't fast enough when she jump from my katana and did an amazing back flip, then she attacks again. She succeed but she does not attack me while I am down.

Huge mistake I thought, I attack but she blocks it faster than anything and initiate another attack, and she succeeds once again.

This girl was good I guess it was time for me to stop going easy on her. She began again but I block her move with my sword, we are now facing each other face our foreheads touching each other and we exhaled out of exhaustion, she does not give up, she makes me lose my balance by using her Suriage-waza move on me, I lose my balance and she finishes me with a Debana-waza technique. I get up and we bow to each other showing respect. I cannot believe I lost.

"So I guess I win, but Huey you were amazing, you could have beaten me but you didn't use your defense mode because I was too quick, if you did I would have be a goner." she says with exhaustion. "

"Next time I will get you Rim, just wait on it." I declared.

She got closer to my face bringing a cold bottle of water and placed it carefully on my cheek

"Bring it on Freeman." she coos sexily.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Friends.

Jazmine's P.O.V

I kind of like Freeman around especially since he became my personal sensei. He actually had the skills no other person I fought with had. I was pretty good but he was better. He taught me a lot of things. Soon enough, we began to get closer while fighting, and it was a great sensation. Our bodies would touch together, sometimes our lips would brush against each other and we can feel each other.

Sometimes I just want to lunge myself at him. I guess this is what you call a first crush.

"Jazz my brother birthday coming up soon is on Friday and he is throwing a party, I am guessing you received his invitation today?" he asked.

"Yes. I would love to come but unfortunately I cannot. I have a fashion show coming up for OBEY. I told him already." I replied.

"Oh well that sucks." He says.

"How come you have fun after all he is your brother." I said.

"Nah. Riley has fun on his own, besides I kind of hate teenage parties. Last year Erica sneaked into my bedroom and had stripped me but I was too fast for her." He says.

"My god, she must be really horny." I responded.

"Enough about her ready. Looking for revenge?" He states.

"Ok Freeman I know you are better and you beat me over ten times just give me a chance it has only been day one." I retorted.

"Well I had to beat you after you beat me." he replies.

We begin to fight again. Is only been a day. Well two days that I known Freeman and my god am I crushing hard. Is this even legal?

Huey's P.O.V

She good but not better. Two days and this girl is the only girl that I have personally touched. Our bodies grind against one another, I sense that she does not care but I care because it feels great. However, I like a good fight and she just doesn't give up. My kind of woman.

Her phones begin to go off and while she was on top of me almost winning she gets distracted. I pull her down and head lock her with my katana, but she escapes and now she head locks me with her thighs.

"Tap out tap out. You win." I say.

"Hmm." she smiles.

She releases me and goes towards her phone but I attack her, but she felt me coming and I miss but she loses balance and I get her. Now she beneath me but she slid away and once again... headlock.

"3:45, lessons over." She says as she releases me.

"I guessed you remember" I replied.

"I never forgot. I was just messing around with you. It was fun to see you get heated." She laughed.

"Hmm. You seemed pretty good for someone who needs lessons." I tell her.

"I am only good at fighting and you taught me some good defense moves. I am quite a fast learner." she retorted.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"Starving." I replied.

"Then let's eat after we shower." She says walking away.

I know it was not an invitation to be in the shower at the same time but I wanted it to be.

End of P.O.V

Jazmine and Huey ate together and after lunch Huey went home and Jazmine went to work. Jazmine later texted the guys '6:45 pm if you can make it, five houses down from the Freeman House, to the left. Is the only Silver color house in sight."

It was almost time to go Jazmine house, it was 6: 55pm, Riley, Cindy, and Huey were ready to head out.

"Where are ya'll going?" Granddad had asked.

"Jazzy place she invited us over for dinner, Mr. Freeman." Cindy responded.

"Oh, okay. Boys... Riley don't mess with her stuff." Granddad said.

They head out and were there in 7 minutes. It was a quick walk but they were just slow pacing. Caesar had tag along.

"So who this girl anyways?" Asked Caesar.

"This girl invited us not your fat ass." Cindy replied.

"Riley said I could come." Caesar whined.

"Man the girl is nice she will let you in." Riley stated.

"This is not your house Riley." Huey and Cindy both commented.

"Man just ya'll wait and see." Riley declared.

They reached Jazmine house. And Riley was right.

"Hi. Person I don't know. Are you here to stay or where you just walking with them? Cause I personally don't mind." Jazmine declares.

"You see" Riley states.

"See what?" Jazmine questions.

"Uh Nothing" Riley quickly answers.

They walk in. Everyone except for Huey had looked through Jazmine halls and living room with awe. They sat on the couch and Richard walks in with a glasses of apple cider. Jazmine in the kitchen with the maid Monica.

"Damn she is living well." Caesar stated.

"Look how cute she was. She looks exactly like Jazmine." Cindy said picking up a photograph of Jazmine and In Su.

"Isn't her name Jazmine? Why are you saying she looks like Jazmine?" Caesar questioned.

"No she meant the DuBois girl Ceez, she looks exactly like Tom's daughter, the one that went missing." Riley says.

"Oh. ya'll childhood best friend. How come she look like her? Didn't ya'll suspect it was her." Caesar continue.

"Yeah." They all said.

"But she isn't Dubois." Riley replied.

"Hi." A little voice came from behind the butler.

"Hello there." They all replied.

"Are you guys one of mommy's business partners?" He asked.

"Uh no In Su. We are her friends. She asked us to come over for dinner." Huey responds.

"Mommy does not have friends; she only has associates." He replies.

"Uhm I guess we made a good impression with your mommy I guess." Cindy commented.

"Huh I guess so. Welcome then. I am In Su Rim. I am four years old. And I like SpongeBob." In Su declares.

"Nice to meet you, I am Cynthia but call me Cindy, this is Riley, that is Huey, and that's Caesar but you can call him Ceez." Cindy stated.

"Yes ma'am." In Su cutely commented.

"Huey you got a big afro like mine except your head is bigger than mine." In Su commented.

They all laugh except Huey.

"Thanks kid. Someday you will have it like me." Huey commented.

"You mean I will have a big head too?" In Su stated.

"Oh he got you good Huey." Caesar commented.

"Yeah kid so you might want to learn how to walk better." Huey replied.

"I think I could handle it." In Su replied. Then walks to the kitchen.

The gang begins to laugh again and Huey is quite impress with the kid. He has words.

"Kid has style." Huey admitted.

"Agreed." They all said.

In Su and Jazmine come back into the room.

"Sorry about that Huey; my little revolutionist does not know how to keep his opinions to himself." Jazmine commented.

"What is the purpose for having a mouth if you cannot state what you feel besides he should feel honor, I told him it was big, I am implying he has a big brain too." In Su commented.

Riley and Ceez laugh harder than before.

"Well at least he can balance his head unlike you can Susu, you know is impolite to state someone's appearance. Besides I thought I taught you better." Jazmine replied.

"You said never to judge a book by its cover. You never told me that I couldn't compliment on the cover." In Su slyly commented.

The gang except for Jazz laugh.

"No. I remember specifically saying to never judge a book by its cover although complimenting it is allow but not pointing out is indifferences." Jazmine retorted.

"Man you remember? I thought I finally got you." In Su replied.

They all laugh together.

"You are years ahead of yourself but then again I am your mother so I am always right." Jazmine replied.

"No remember that time you confused five plus five with five times five..." In Su said.

"Yes I also remember correcting myself." Jazmine states.

"Are you even human mother? Or are you a computer that remembers everything? Or are you someone sent by the government to stop me?" In Su questioned.

"My god Susu you are paranoid." Jazmine stated.

"Never mind you are still calling me by that embarrassing name. You are wicked mother. Pure wicked." In Su declares.

The gang laughs one more time.

"And don't you forget it." Jazmine softly threatens.

"So you guys ready to eat?" Jazmine ask.

"Starving" they all say in union.

They all sit down. Cindy sits on the head chair. Riley on the left. Susu on the right. Jazmine right by Susu. Huey in front of Jazmine. And Caesar on the end head chair.

"You sure you don't mind me sitting her Jazz?" Cindy questioned.

"Mother never sits their she likes sitting next to me." In Su answered.

"Thanks In Su, I never knew your nickname was Jazz." Jazmine retorted.

"Is better than Susu." In Su whispers.

"I thought you like that nickname." she said wiping his hands and mouth.

"Not in front of company." In Su pouted.

"I find it adorable." Cindy admits.

"I let it slide lady cause you are pretty." In Su states.

"I see youngin got some game." Riley comments.

"You have no idea." Jazmine confess.

"I probably have more than you ever did." In Su sleekly says.

Riley was going to say something until Jazmine gave In Su a glared.

"I'm kidding." In Su quickly said.

"So Caesar, how do you like my food so far?" Jazmine asked.

"Is amazing ma'am." Caesar admitted.

"Ceez she younger than you." Huey commented.

Caesar chokes on his apple cider. "You serious?" Caesar replied.

"How old did you think I was Caesar?" Jazmine pouted.

"No I thought you were like twenty or something... Not saying you're old but like you have a son... and maybe I should stop talking." Caesar admitted.

"No is fine; I get that a lot for a fifteen year old I don't really act like one." Jazmine sweetly said.

"So where is your husband?" Caesar asked.

"Don't have one. Never did." Jazmine said and smiled.

"Oh my bad. For asking things." Caesar responded.

"No is totally cool." Jazmine responded.

"So when am I going to have the honor to meet your parents; I saw pictures of them coming in their very ..Uhm.. Asian but really good looking." Caesar said.

" They are my adoptive parents if you are wondering and unfortunately they will never come." Jazmine says.

"They must be really busy. Since your father is related to Wuncler and all." Cindy commented.

"Wow. Wuncler? Wait so that's Rim? In Ho Rim? Famous actor? Owner of OBEY? Married to Hye Su Rim... beautiful voice ... wait aren't they ...uhm...dead? Caesar asked.

"Yes. He is. But his company isn't" Jazmine answered softly.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Jazmine. I did not know." Caesar apologize.

"Dude is fine. Plus is a honor meeting an OBEY fan." Jazmine said.

"Fan? I practically live for OBEY." Caesar admitted.

"That's cool." Jazmine admitted.

Soon the conversation began about sports. Everyone was talking about it. Caesar was quite disappointed that Jazz was more of a Bulls Fan than a Nets fan. But In Su was a Nets fan so they build a relationship with that. Riley switch the conversation to music. Jazmine dominated the floor when it came down to Rap. Then In Su change it to a conversation about revolution. The kid had brains they had to admit. Even Riley understood where he was coming from. Huey adored him.

After that it was 8 pm and the gang was heading out. Riley, Cindy, and Caesar were already outside talking about what a great event this was.

"She is cool for a mom." Caesar stated.

"I thought that was her baby brother." Cindy had admitted.

"No she uh well Uhm... guys don't pity her but she was rape and decided to have the child. But she really cool and sweet. Just don't judge her." Riley confessed.

"We weren't." They honestly admitted.

"For real?" Riley asked in astonishment.

"Yeah why would we?" They replied.

"I kind of did it." Riley spilled.

"Let us guess you thought she was a hoe or looking to trap a baby daddy?" They both asked.

"Guilty" Riley replied.

"Niggah you always jumping into conclusion." Caesar declared.

"Ey' man I apologize though." Riley confessed.

"That's something new." Cindy said.

Inside the house.

"Thanks again Jazz for everything. Especially inviting Caesar." Huey commented while helping her put the dishes away.

"No problem. I wanted to meet Michael personally. It was a pleasure." Jazmine said.

"Oh you will get annoyed with him soon. He like a spider that sticks around." Huey admitted.

"But he is your best friend." Jazmine said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Huey commented.

After helping her out, he left, before he went Jazmine gave him a hug inside and told him thank you for helping her out with everything.

He came out smiling. Before the others saw him. He turn it into a scowl.

"Damn niggah. About damn time. Let's go." Riley said.

"Why were you guys waiting for me, if you needed to drop Cindy off and Ceez why are you still here?" Huey commented.

"I need to talk to you." Caesar said.

"Ight' catch ya'll mofos later." Riley headed the opposite direction with Cindy.

"Wassup Ceez?" Huey asked.

"So how long has it been?" Caesar asked.

"What?" Huey responded.

"I know you like her Huey, a niggah aint' stupid." Caesar declared.

"Is my hormones talking Ceez. For some reason I find her really attractive." Huey admitted.

"I know she fine as hell but you don't care about looks Huey." Caesar commented.

"Exactly. But I felt connected to her for some reason and now my hormones are just reacting." Huey admitted.

"Oh shit. My lil son is growing up. But if you do anything with her I'll punch you dawg. She looks like a keeper not a hoe." Caesar threaten.

"Chill Ceez. I think I really like her but I am not speeding anything up. I just want to be her friend. She really cool and she understands me. " Huey said in awe.

"Niggah are you in love?" Caesar asked.

"I don't think so. But I like her I guess. Because of who she is." Huey told him.

"Alright I see you growing up." Caesar clapped him up and headed out.

After reaching the Freeman household. Huey headed upstairs and imagine what it would be like to date Jazmine.

"I know she has a kid but like I just want to be with her. Why do I feel like this?" That was the last question he asked himself before heading to snoozeville.

"Ey bitch, wake up is my birthday! Where my present at?" Riley exclaimed and questioned.

"Is 5 in the morning, Riley wake me up later." Huey groaned.

"Aint you do your meditating jogging shit at this hour?" Riley stated.

"7" Huey said before going back to sleep.

"Bet he aint get me shit." Riley declared.

Something is thrown at him. A small red box with a tie on it saying Happy Birthday Riley. He opened it and it was a gold watch. Expensive brand too.

"...You still a bitch though." Riley said and smiled.

Today was Riley's day. It was all about him. Maybe he would probably get something even better from Cindy. Now Riley proclaimed himself as a real niggah who aint' love dem hoes. But Cindy was no hoe and she was his first girlfriend. Riley was still young but his hormones were acting up. But he was only 14 and Cindy 13. It was too early for that. Maybe he will wait until they are both sixteen or older. Riley had to control himself.

Reezy's Birthday Bash. July 1st, 2011. 57 Street, 88th Avenue. Woodcrest, Baltimore. 33562 party starts at 7. Flyers, Text messages, and internet messages were out. Riley was quite the popular guy in middle school and soon he would be a freshman in September 5. 2011. Not to mention that he was known for his good looks and yet quite young for his age. Reezy and Cindy had been dating for two years and Cindy don't play about that shit. She knew hoes were after him but she always had a bat and her fist ready.

It was 7 am and Huey went for his regular jog, he passed Jazmine home but she wasn't there. She probably went to drop off In Su to his preschool. They did start at 6:45 am. After jogging he came back home.

"Huey, I am out for the weekend with Tom and Ruckus. I don't wanna deal with these crazy kids out here lock the guest rooms I aint stupid. Make sure they don't touch my liquor I locked that shit too. Don't call me unless it is an emergency." Granddad stated.

"Yeah." Huey replied.

"And Huey be careful; that Erica girl might try to repeat history." Granddad commented.

"Don't worry granddad. I got this." Huey reassured granddad.

Hiro and Caesar had been there setting up and getting the party together. Cindy was helping with the food catering. Briana and Ming had helped clean up the house as well.

"So China, are you and I going to be on this dance floor?" Caesar asked.

"Only if you can keep up Jamaica." Ming seductively said.

For an Asian, Ming was not lacking anything. The girl had body. And it drove Caesar to the edge.

"Babe come here I need your help ASAP." Hiro called to Briana.

"Coming... Wassup?" Briana questioned.

"I am dying and I need your kiss to bring me back to life" Hiro said lying on the floor.

"Guess you dying today." Briana giggled.

"Damn I get no love. I feel like Caesar has more action than I do." Hiro said while standing up to hug his girl.

"You think that. Yet you been with Bree for about four years and Ming and I haven't even debuted it." Caesar stated.

"And I am still debating on it." Ming shouted from the kitchen.

"Girl you are a teased." Cindy commented.

"He wants something but he aint gonna have it that easy." Ming replied.

"I see you lil china." Cindy laughed.

It was not seven yet but the Freeman house was popping already. It was 5:15pm and kids showed up extra early. Hiro had to get the party started. Presents were flowing on one table. People that Riley aint even know came but later got kicked out.

"I think this is getting out of hand." Caesar said to Huey.

"You think so? Is cause Gangstalicious, Xhibit, Thugnificient, Usher, and Nate Dogg showed up and then all these kids came spurring in. But at least they had an invitation. The security guards kicked out all the others. " Huey confessed.

"This is the first time I see you at a party Huey." Caesar commented.

"I heard Cindy over talk and she said Jazmine was going to be here. So why not stay?" Huey replied.

"Who is Jazmine?" Hiro questioned.

"Huey's girl." Caesar replied.

"Oh is that true?" Hiro asked.

"She not my girl just a friend I made. She very cool." Huey corrected Caesar.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Friends

Outside of the freeman's house...

An Agera drives and stops in front of the Freeman's house. The door slides up and a hot mulatto girl steps out. She was wearing a tight black channel dress that made her body look ten times better than what it already was, her dress was short but long enough to her thighs, and she wore some high red pumps that she knows how to walk in. Her hair was perfectly straight and you can perfectly notice her strawberry orange color. She was also wearing some Chanel shades. People were snapping pictures but they could not upload it fast enough because it would be taken down in a few seconds. She walked in front of the line knowing people did not have an invite. She wondered how many people had showed up.

"Name please or invitation ma'am" One of the security asked while looking her up and down. Jazmine did not looked her age. She was looking finer than ever.

"Jazmine Marie Rim, here's my invite." She said and handed him the card.

Thank you he said while letting her go through the velvet rope.

"Who was that?" A security guard asked him.

"I don't know but she was looking right and fine." he responded.

Entering the Freeman's house was not a problem. But people were glaring, staring, and trying to holler at her.

Jazmine just wanted to give Riley his present and go.

"So dawgs, this party is pumping." Hiro exclaimed as he Dj.

"Damn who the fine chick over there Huey? She looked to grown to be here. Maybe she looking for one of us." Thugnificient asked.

"I have no idea." Huey said.

Cindy runs towards the girl and hugs her. And they start talking.

"Seems like Cindy knows her. Probably one of her girls." Caesar commented.

She handed Cindy a Polo gift basket.

"I heard Riley likes Polo, so I got him shirts and pants. I got his size from Huey." Jazmine told Cindy.

"Aw. Jazz how cute, you should have a drink." Cindy commented.

"No I don't drink." Jazmine revealed.

"No not liquor, soda girl. I don't like drinking either unless is with Reezy and we are alone." Cindy confessed while dragging Jazmine to the kitchen.

"Ming, Briana, this is Jazmine. The girl I have been talking about." Cindy said.

"So you are the famous Jazz." Ming said.

"Pleasure to meet one of Cindy's girl. Wassup?" Briana asked.

"Hi. Is an honor meeting you two as well. Cindy has told me all about you." Jazmine confessed.

They soon begin to talk but Jazmine looks at her watch and says it is her time to go cause she has to attend this event that's why she looks so expensive. They laugh together.

As she walks away. Ming says she looks decent and yet very sexy and Briana says she is quite mature and smart for her age. Cindy finishes with a "You guys don't even know." and smiles.

Jazmine comes out of the kitchen without her sunglasses on and Huey sees her and before Caesar says anything to him, Huey rushes to her like a puppy.

Jazmine not paying attention begins to walk off but Huey grabs her hands and she turns around and give a soft smile.

"Jazz, you made it I thought you weren't coming?" Huey asked.

"Yeah. I came to drop of the Birthday boy his present. Thanks to you." Jazmine replied while she fixed his collar.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the girl next door." Erica huffs.

"Hey its' Jazmine." Usher had told Nate Dogg.

"Oh shit it is." Nate Dogg stated.

"Ya'll know her?" Thugnificient and Caesar asked.

"Yeah she designs my clothes for my concerts and for my dancers. The girl has style." Usher confessed.

"Fo' real? Oh shit wait a minute is that Rim girl?" Thugnificient asked.

"Yeah yeah." Usher commented.

"And it looks like she doesn't want to talk to that girl." Nate Dogg.

"Erica is good seeing you again." Jazmine commented.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you, Rim." Erica sneered.

"Oh DuBois, how thoughtful, but in all honesty I can give three flying fucks, now leave my sight if you do not have anything better to do, but looking at... you don't. So goodbye. " Jazmine told her.

Erica wanted to say something else until Huey grabbed Jazmine and they headed towards Caesar.

"Hey Jazz." Caesar waved.

"Honestly the nerve of that girl Jesus what is her problem? Oh hey Ceez." Jazmine asked Huey and waved hello to Caesar.

"Jazz take a seat right here." Huey patted the seat next to him.

"Well only five minutes Freeman, I got work to do." Jazmine commented while sitting down.

"What happen to your hair?" Huey questioned while he touched it.

"I decided to try something new Freeman, why you don't like it?" Jazmine teased.

"No... it looks great, I just like..." Huey said before cut off.

"My afro, yeah me too but I don't want to get petted today at work before I punch someone so I try something different." She confessed and smiles.

"Well, I can't wait till it goes back to all natural." Huey says and then smiles.

"Is Huey smiling, that niggah barely smiles?" Thugnificient asked Hiro and Caesar.

"Huh. I guess he is. I wouldn't mind showing affection either." Hiro stated.

"Huh really?" questioned Briana.

"But you know that I love you Bree." Hiro pleaded.

"That's what I thought." She said.

"I see you is tie down homie; easily sprung?" Xhibit commented.

"I can't denied that." Hiro said while dj-ing.

Jazmine and Huey were talking, laughing, and smiling. Huey had his hand around her chair. Then he move one of her hair strands back and they continue to talk. A lot of people were staring. They never seen Huey Freeman act so friendly but with Jazmine looks who wouldn't. But soon it was time for her to go when she stood up, he grab her hand and pull her closer and whisper something in her ear that made her smile and then he got up and walk with her while still talking. Hiro handed his things to Thugnificient while he began to rap. Hiro and Caesar walked behind them.

As Huey stepped out, girls began to scream. But he ignored them like always. Hiro and Caesar came behind them and got lots of screaming fans themselves. Caesar put his hands around Jazmine while Hiro put his around Huey.

"If it wasn't you Ceez, I would have knock you out." Jazmine giggled.

"Ouch." Caesar commented.

"So where are you two lovebirds going?" Hiro asked.

"We are not lovebirds... Oh Jazz by the way this is Hiro." Huey commented.

"Nice to meet ya, Hiro." Jazz replied.

"Honor to meet you too my lady." Hiro said while he kissed her hand.

Huey glared at him. Jazmine and Caesar had laugh at Hiro's gestures.

There were many cars park outside, but no one took their eyes of the Agera. Jazmine walked closer to the Agera and all three boys stopped in their tracks and stared.

"No way." Hiro commented.

Jazmine unlocked her doors and it slid up while she climb into her car. She pulled down the door, buckled up, and settle in. She later pushed down her passenger window. Huey got closer and place himself on the outside of the passenger window where Richard sat quietly.

"Nice ride." Huey commented.

"Thanks." Jazz replied.

"Jazz this is your car?" Caesar asked in astonishment.

"Uhuh. I'll soon drive it on my own but for now Richard has to stay with me." Jazmine replied.

"Damn." was all that Hiro could say.

"Well I got to go guys. It was great meeting you Hiro." Jazmine said. Hiro agreed.

"And it was great talking to you Huey." Jazmine cooed.

"You too Jazz." Huey said.

Jazmine starts her engine and soon it is out of Huey's sight once she turns the corner.

The boys head back and Huey is still smiling. A lot of people decide to take pictures and one girl forgot to take off her flash so once he sees it he puts on his famous scowl.

"Damn niggah, you were just cheesing a while ago. What happen?" Hiro asked.

"People happen." Huey responded.

Erica once again try to talk to Huey once he enter but she was completely ignore. He sat down with the gang and the V.I.P visitors.

"Yooo I heard Jazzy came here today where she at? Ya'll once ya'll see this girl ya'll gonna be like wuh?" Riley was talking to everyone.

"She left." Huey commented.

"And we saw her." Everyone said in union.

"Huey, I swear to God, that I thought chu were a homo cuz you had all these hoes out hurr throwing themselves at chu but chu ignore them all but this Jazmine aint' even show chu any emotion and chu chasin ha like a dog my brother." Gangstalicious analyzed.

"Yeah let us say he is sprung." Caesar commented.

"You found the right one Huey; Jazmine is cool and she has talents." Usher commented.

"What do you mean?" Huey glared.

"You don't know; the girl is a whiz kid and every company wants her to work with them because she can design. She has a set of pipes. And for a fifteen year old she is mad beautiful. " Usher replied.

"Wow; I never knew Jazz can sing." Cindy declared.

"The girl has a voice. Like she hits every high tone out there and whistle tone. We used to called her Mariah until her parents told us her history but she never mind though. She was a complete sweetheart." Nate Dogg admitted.

The party went on, Huey was in his room locked up after the conversation about Jazmine ceased. He honestly did not want to stay he hated parties, they weren't a big deal to him.

Three in the morning and the party has stop. Riley had to kick people out cause he was tired. The kid had mad fun. He had famous people singing and rapping and girls going crazy and shit. It was the best birthday ever. But next year, he is thinking of toning it down.

"Riley let's go somewhere private" Cindy commanded after her and Riley finished cleaning up. It was 4:30 am what would Cindy want right now?

They walk upstairs and turn to his bed room.

"C-Murph what is it? Is something wrong baby? Need anything? Did you drink without me? Did you kiss another niggah? I swea to God Cynthia if you cheated on me... " Riley questioned.

"Niggah would you just calm the fuck down, I brought you in here cause I am ready." Cindy confessed.

"Ready for what?" Riley looked confused.

"Riley is 4 o'clock, in your room...alone...whut chu think I mean fool?" Cindy replied.

They start to kiss and the kiss gets deeper and deeper. Riley knew where this was headed. He carried her to the bed then place her slowly on his bed. He softly took off his shirt then hers. But then he stop.

"What's wrong Reezy?" Cindy asked.

"Nothing... Cindy let's not do this. I love you and I know you love me. But having sex right now. We are too young and besides I do not have protection. And I hope you don't either. I want to do it with you like so badly but not like this. Let's just wait a little longer." Riley confessed.

"I thought this is what you wanted. You know my virginity. Just because we fuck doesn't mean I won't love you no more." Cindy replied.

"But I do not want to fuck, I want to make love, but I want to do it right...If you tell anybody Cindy, I will deny it." Riley declared.

"No promises but ok. How about just cuddling?" Cindy questioned.

"Cuddling is gay." Riley said.

But that didn't stop him from holding on to her until the next day.

The next day Huey woke up, cook for the couple, then went jogging. Upon seeing something he saw Jazmine jogging in front of him, she was humming while she had one headphone in her right ear. She was in jogging pants and a sports bra. Some dude ran next to her but she ignore him. Huey sped up a little faster to catch up.

"I said I am not interested." she said while tying her shoelace and one head phone was out.

"I don't remember asking you anything." Huey sneered.

She looks up and smiles. "Freeman. What brings thee in the morn?"

"Sunlight." Huey confessed.

"I hear your birthday is coming up." Jazmine stated while they start jogging together.

"Yeah. But I do not want to do anything. I am not much of a party guy." Huey answered.

"Oh. I understand you but I don't feel the same way. I like parties. There is always someone new to meet." Jazmine confessed

Huey phone goes off. "Hold on Jazz...Yeah?...You know I hate...for real? Uhm.. are you sure?...don't lie to me ceez. Alright ... I guess you can count me in." Huey replied.

"Instead of doing a party why don't we like go out to the movies with the gang or dinner?" Jazmine asked.

"I guess. You should bring your son as well." Huey answered.

"You sure?" Jazmine replied.

"Positive." Huey reassured her.

Weeks later pass and its' Huey Birthday it is currently 5pm. The gang would meet him at the movies. He finally got his License so there was something to celebrate.

"Monica, gracias por cuidarme la casa. Me llevo a el terromoto conmigo. Hasta luego. (Thanks for taking care of the house for me. I am taking earthquake [In Su] with me. See you later.) " Jazmine said.

"Hasta Luego señorita Rim. (Goodbye ) " Monica replied.

Jazmine and In Su are drop off by Richard in the front of the Cinema.

"Hey where is everyone; is already 5?" Jazmine asked Huey as she took In Su out. Later, Richard was not in the car anymore as he parked and called someone to pick him up.

"Hiro had a party booked. Briana went with him. Today is Riley and Cindy anniversary. Ming is practicing Karate. And Caesar got a hung over from a party last night. I didn't expect you to come." Huey admitted.

"And miss the first birthday I will celebrate with you. No thanks." Jazmine implied.

"You know you can just go home Jazz. I only came because you suggested it." Huey confessed.

"Then if you are not up for it Freeman, you can go home. But I promise my son we were going to watch a movie." Jazmine admitted.

"Yeah. And besides I got you a present big head." In Su giggled.

"Thanks little dude. I guess I could stick around." Huey confessed while being handed In Su.

While entering the movies, to her surprise. Erica worked there. "Hi how may I help you to... She stop talking when she saw Jazmine and Huey.

"Two adult tickets and one child please for Rise of the planet of the Apes please." Jazmine replied.

"You mean two adults I can't sell you a child ticket unless.." Erica didn't finish what she was saying because Huey picked up In Su and show her.

"Hi. You are very pretty." In Su had commented.

"She is isn't she?" Jazmine sincerely said.

Erica smiled and replied."Two adult tickets and one child for Rise of the planet of the Apes."

"Thank you." Huey commented.

"I hear this movie is good mama, I think you would like it too Hue." In Su said while holding hands with Jazmine and Huey.

Jazmine was looking really nice today and her son was looking cute as always, and Huey although he wasn't for fashion had wore a decent outfit today that made them look like they were matching together. They looked like a family.

After the movie finished, Huey carried In Su (he fell asleep after the movie was done, like his mother he falls asleep instantly) while Jazmine threw away their trash of empty popcorn boxes. Huey waited for her while Erica just stare and finally asked.

"What do you see in her Huey? I know she pretty but I like you and you know it. Why are you giving her a chance and not me?" Erica asked.

"Because she does not want to take my virginity and I do not like her like that, she's a really good friend of mine." Huey declared.

At first he saw Erica been sincere but Huey just felt bad he wasn't going to do anything about it. Why give her a chance if he did not like her at all. Then she finishes with

"It is your lost Freeman; you're hot is not like I wanted to be in a relationship. Jeez guys just want serious things and no fun." Erica declared.

And that is how she honestly felt; Erica was just a girl looking for fun. She wasn't ready for no serious relationship.

"The nerve of this girl and I actually felt a little sorry" Huey thought.

"Ready to go?" Jazmine came over and asked.

"Uh how? I was going to take the bus actually..." Huey declared.

"What about dinner?" Jazmine asked.

"I would love to but I just brought money for the movies and that is it. I have like five bucks left.." Huey said.

"Is on me." Jazmine cooed while handing him the keys to her car and walking in front of him.

A car followed Jazmine.

"Hey sweet thing, you need a ride, cause I have this joy stick waiting for you to take charge of it." A man disgustingly said.

Jazmine ignored it and went towards her car. The man stepped out and Huey walk past him and click to unlock the doors. While Jazmine took In Su from his hand and gently place him inside then she took her seat in the passenger seat. Huey glared at the man and got closer to him.

"May I help you sir?" Huey questioned. Huey was 6'5 and that man was at least 5'8. Very weak looking compare to Huey.

"No. Uh... you have a really great looking family. Very cute baby by the way." He said while walking back to his car.

"Thank you sir." Huey smiled.

He enter the driver's seat and put the key on engine.

"What happen out there?... Oh by the way your granddad told me you got your license so I kind of told Richard to go home cause you had your stuff... You don't mind do you cause if you do I could just call Richard and...?" Jazmine giggled.

"Nothing. The dude looked like he was going to do something but he back out before I even said anything...Where to ma'am?" Huey said

"Is there nothing you can't do Freeman?" Jazmine declared.

"Nothing I haven't tried." Huey replied.

"Ok. I kind of want to go to this pizza place." Jazmine.

Huey looked at her.

"What? I eat junk food too sir. Is not always high fancy vegetarian food." Jazmine declared.

"You are the boss. But I thought you were a Vegetarian?" Huey commented.

"I'm not I said I might as well be but I wanted veggie pizza; I hear is really good. Oh by the way I eat a lot so you should order a separate pizza." She said while laughing.

In the Pizza Parlor, people stared at them because they looked like a teenage couple with a kid. But they ignored them because they were in their own world. Laughing, talking, and eating. Boy Jazmine wasn't lying she ate like 7 slices. In Su started talking about the real world and Huey smiled at the kid's sagaciousness.

"I am going to go to the Lady's room." Jazmine commented.

As she walk away. In Su continue to talk

"And it was an amazing speech dad." In Su had said. He was cheesing.

"I mean Huey...Sorry about that" In Su apologize.

"Little dude don't worry." Huey smiled.

"I am not really adjusted to seeing boys around my mom so it kind of slip. sowwy..." In Su said while smiling shyly.

"Alright. You guys ready to go?" Jazmine asked.

"That was quick." Huey commented.

"All I needed to do was fix my hair into a bun..well to tie it down." Jazmine confessed.

"Ok. Let's go then." Huey said while picking up In Su.

It was probably one of the best birthday Huey ever had. He stop liking birthday and joyous events after the death of his parents. Nothing was the same. But he did enjoy seeing Riley have fun, he would do anything for his brother. But Huey has stop smiling since his parents death, he only smiled around Jazmine DuBois but she went missing and that broke his heart. But this girl Rim, was filling it with happiness by dragging him if she needed too.


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's comment:**_** Thank you for all the visitors; I will try to finish all other chapters. The reason the chapters keep going is because I keep getting ides. Hopefully you guys will like it. If anything! SUGGESTIONS ARE OPEN THANK YOU SO MUCH. - Koroma :)**_

Chapter 11: Him & Her.

At least two month pass by and Rim and Freeman got closer than ever even after his birthday on August 11.

Huey's P.O.V

We kept battling and soon trivial parts of our body began to touch. I remember when she landed on me and she was on top of me while trying to bring her Shinai sword to force me to stay down while I used my katana to defend me.

The kendo pants were not really hard material they were silk and cotton like so I could feel her precious soft spot on top my area. And what annoyed me the most is that she would rock on top of it, this was dry humping but we were too much into the fighting we didn't care. But that would make me lose concentration, her rocking, slowly and with force. I also remember her flipping me with her legs and smell her scent before I landed on the floor.

She was getting good. She taught me something illegal she had learn on her own, she said she has never used it but it can leave someone in pain for years or cause death, she can control it well. White Lotus Kung Fu.

I was quite shock but she said, "I constantly had to deal with a lot of perverts in my business grounds they thought they were slick until I use a defense mode on them. I could have gotten rape a second time after coming out of my job, this hood gang that used to wait outside of the Ralph Lauren corporation in Chicago, they had guns, and there was five of them. I was drugged but the drugs did not work for me because I was furious, I hospitalize those men they survived because I control it, I was only fourteen and those men were looking at a life sentence. I did not stay to find out what happen to them, but I got an apology letter from the lawyer. I was going to be sued for hospitalizing them but I was and still am under age and the police and court system was on my side. I was right, I didn't want to use it but I had to I did not want to get rape...not again. I am no longer weak but sometimes I act like it." I instantly hugged her while we were sitting down, and she silently cried into my arms.

I do not know what Jazmine has been through but I sure want to protect her like the friend I never protected before.

After a few minutes Jazmine fell asleep in my arms. I carried her up to her room and she brought me down, she confused me with her long pillow and I was on top of her, I try to get off but man was she strong when she was asleep. She later turn over and now she was on top. She was hugging me while the pillow I believe she usually hugs was laying on the ground probably feeling betray and replaced. I

love the feeling of having her on top of me, I couldn't help it but my arms ran down from her back to her waist and landed on her butt and I put them there, it felt like she was mine.

It was 2:45 pm, it was August.31.2011.

I wake up and Jazmine does too she gets up and stretches only to realize that she was on top of me, she looks at me and then at her pillow on the floor. She laughs and apologizes for taking me down, she thought I was her pillow.

"I sense that when you hugged me until I couldn't breathe." I tell her.

"I am so sorry" she said.

"Is ok, are you ready to pick up your In Su?" I already had my license while Jazmine was going to get her soon. So I usually drove her around her Hybrid, it was pretty cool. We picked up Caesar on the way to pick up In Su.

Jazmine's P.O.V

Is been about a few months or so since I have known Huey, but I also had the honor to meet Cynthia, Riley, Michael, Ming, Briana, and Hiro. I have got really close to them, they were my friends.

Although I saw Erica in the neighborhood she never hanged out with us and in all honesty we were not in good terms.

It was almost time for high school to start, I was practicing Kendo with Huey but also studying with him. He was really smart, there was any competition when it came down to education. Him and I just wanted to graduate no matter who came on top.

Cindy and I went out a lot and got closer to each other, she talked about her personal struggle with her mom, I felt her heartaches whenever she spoke of her. She said all her life she was bullied until she manage to step up, she was tired of it, her mom is and remains a good person. Her mother serves as a public lawyer with her husband. Cindy considers her step father her real father because he has been there for her since the day she was born.

They are known in Woodcrest as the protectors of the rights something DuBois used to do until he became the mayor of the town.

Riley and I would talk a lot as well but mainly about sports he was no match for me, I defeated him easily when it came down to talking, I never played before but if I did I am positive he would whoop my ass on the court.

Michael and I had a great connection about literature and the black community, he even said he respected me more as a black woman than a mulatto.

Ming and I would usually talk in mandarin about dancing and singing. I was into Karate like she was. We had a close connection to dancing the most.

Briana and I were quite different but we respected our differences. She was really into hair but I wasn't but that didn't mean I wouldn't give it a try. However what connected us was Biology. She knows her stuff and she said that we should be lab partners if we have Bio class together. Briana was also into dancing not much as Ming liking every different type of dance but she loved Hip Hop and her and I agreed to dance our butt off at Caesar back to school party.

Hiro was really fun to hang out with and him and I would spend a eternity talking about music. He had great taste especially since he was a dj. I actually asked him a favor with pay of course.

And Huey and I well, I started to see that when I touch him I felt urges, those were my hormones talking, but boy did it felt good. When we fight I get aroused because he puts me in my place and I can feel his every move, but I am not stupid.

I know he sees me more than a friend, and I feel terrible friend zoning him, but it has only been a month or so and I do not want to speed up that process especially with what it is going on in my life.

While he was driving my eyes diverted into the directions of his pants. I kind of bit the bottom of lip and started to imagine what could happen. It was not my first time thinking this way and in all honesty I did not mind. Sometimes I imagine us fighting and lunging myself on top of him only to devour him. Huey was handsome and his actions and words aroused me even more.

Huey's P.O.V

I took a glimpse of Jazmine and made a quick eye contact before she even notice me, she was biting her lip while she stare at me. My god is it possible for her to be sexier then she already is? I thought. Jazmine and I well we have got really close to each other. Aside from Jazz, her son In Su has become fond of me. I turn quite childish when In Su is around and whenever I see him, I just go crazy.

I had become quite fond of In Su, he just lovable when Jazz wasn't around one time In Su called me dad.

Things were moving fast but what do you expect from a four year old that never had a father figure around.

I never told Jazz and In Su apologized to me although I told him I did not mind. But In Su never call me dad again at least not in front of Jazz.

It was silent throughout the whole ride.

"So ya'll ready for a new start of high school? We are now Sophomore, my cute little babies!" Caesar yelp from behind the seat.

Caesar tended to call us babies because he was two months older than me and four months older than Jazz.

"Jazzy baby you are going to love our school it has everything, but I do not think you would like the people that go there.." He implies.

"Why not?" she asks in disbelief.

"Because Erica goes there." I answered.

"So, yes Erica and I are on bad terms..." she was cut off.

"Bad terms, Erica hates you while you ignore her; she hates being ignore she wants the attention but you never gave it to her; she hates that you hang with all of us; especially since you are Huey girl." Caesar laughed.

"HUEY'S GIRL?" Both Jazz and I asked.

"Oh oops is a new thing going around no one know what you look like Jazz at least in our school but everyone has heard about Huey being with someone." Caesar said.

"HAHAHA, I made a debut before entering the school, this is too sweet. Sorry I caused so much trouble you guys." She said laughing, God I loved it when she laugh, is like pain never existed in her heart but even I know that isn't the truth.

"I guess I will be having to protect you from now on Jazz" Caesar commented.

Her laughing ceased. "Why?" she asked.

"Because girls are crazy over Huey, Riley, and I. They seem to always want us." Caesar said.

"Is not like you push them away Ceez." I said.

"Alright, listen when girls want something I cannot help but give it to them, is not like I fucked them I just played with them. Caesar said with a smile of accomplishment.

"So you are stringing with their emotions and constantly fooling them even more?" Jazmine says.

"Not really more like flirty with them but not physically touching them just given them honest compliments." Caesar says.

"He is constantly after Ming."I said.

"Oh? She is cute. She told me about how she hated you after beating her in a kickball game. How cute." she said.

Kickball game? Jazmine thought to herself.

"Ow." she says quietly.

"You okay?" Both ceez and I ask.

"Yeah is just the back of my head hurt a little. Is never done that before." She responds.

I take a peek at the back of her head and I see a very light scar, it looks perfect on her.

"You need me to pick up some aspirin." I asked.

"No is fine, besides I hate taking pills, I am more a home remedy type of person." She responds.

"My great Grandmamma is the exact same way she 114 years old, maybe you live as long as her." Ceez added.

We both laugh at his weird yet quite impressive comment.

The ride continues for another minute and we finally pick up In Su. The reason Ceez always tags along is because his baby brother is best friend with In Su. Ceez little brother was getting bullied until In Su step up for him. And of course being an over protective brother he is, Ceez tells their parents what they did to his baby brother and if anything happen to his baby brother other kids' parents will have to face with Ceez father. Who is in fact a well known Judge in Woodcrest.

Jazmine added an extra car seat to her car which I found completely adorable of her to do.

We step out and well we see a lot of moms look at us when we enter the preschool.

" I am here to pick up my baby brother Sebastian Caesar." Ceez said.

"Oh Michael nice to see you again." Mina responded.

Mina has a history with our school being classified as a undercover slut, she is clean though. Either way she broke Ceez heart, so he never likes to speak to her unless is necessary like picking up his baby brother.

"And I am here to pick up In Su Rim." Both Jazmine and I said at the same time.

Mina looked at Jazmine then at me, she was not surprised to see Jazmine but she was surprised seeing me.

Mina file the request and sent it to the teachers.

It was time to go home but some parents pick up their children a little later than pick up time because of work schedule which was ok because this was a private preschool.

Susu and Sebby came running out with their tiny backpacks and lunch boxes on their hands. Sebby ran to Ceez and In Su ran to both Jazmine and I. Of course Jazmine got the first hug, but later In Su was release and climb into my arms.

I wanted to carry him, I had a special bond with this kid.

Mina pick up her phone and was about to take a picture. But it was snatched by Jazmine.

"You can take pictures of Huey but not In Su unless you want to get fired and sued by putting a child's personal photo upon the world wide web. If I were you I will put in back in my bag and leave it in there for a while unless you want the authorities to handle this situation and for you to lose your job because you violated section 78, code 57, line 29, clearly reading 'staff member are not allow in the usage of personal photos of the attendees of this private institution." Jazmine was no lawyer but she sure damn acted like one and in her business attire looked like one.

Mina got her phone back and she never took it back out.

I walk towards the exit doors.

When I open the door "Jazz come on. They are waiting for us and I haven't put In Su inside yet." I said.

"Go ahead in case this young lady didn't listen to me because once I turn around she going to grab her phone so head out before me." She demanded.

I always listen to her request, I walk with In Su in my hands and had some parents staring at me, I placed In Su inside the car carefully and went to start the engine in the car.

I waited for Jazz to come out. When she did people stare at her. Why wouldn't they, she was gorgeous and that outfit made her stand out as a professional young woman. Her name was quite know and some parents were neighbors they waved hello and smiled at her, she smiled back.

Jazmine's P.O.V

If this bitch literally thought I was going to let her put my son picture on the internet she must be out her damn fucking mind. I was ready to snap her little neck. She seemed so fucking surprise of how In Su seemed attached to Huey. Who gives a fuck. People need to mind their fucking business. Woodcrest is probably the worst place I decided to move, I need to start making plans to move.

Then I saw him inside my car and realize maybe I shouldn't leave Woodcrest.

I finally made friends my age and In Su loves it here I will break his heart again. So I have to stay and constantly put up with this bullshit. I enter the car and Huey asked me if I was ok and I told him that I wasn't, I was not going to stay there and lied to his face.

I whispered to him "I just don't want In Su to appear anywhere, Snake can use him against me."

Huey's P.O.V

When she said him my heart instantly began to pump more blood. If he dare to come back to the states the police would have to take me to jail if he dares to touch Jazz or Susu.

Hours pass by and the gang remains chilling in the mall while the kids play around them. Caesar, Huey, and Jazmine are later join by Riley, Cynthia, Ming, Hiro, and Briana. For Jazmine upcoming project.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is our honor to present with great care our new OBEY line that is run by our deceased founder daughter and creator of the new designs 'OBEYMYHOOD'." The pronouncer announced.

Lots of beautiful teenagers begin to step out and with quite attracting outfits. I can see a puffy hair girl telling them when to step out and go. She runs this fashion show.

The outfits look pretty cool and very astonishing, even though I hate fashion, Jazmine has a great taste in clothes.

Cindy and Riley were in her fashion show. Riley was looking into the crowd eating the attention that he always love and Cindy was just rocking an outfit like a model. They looked great.

There were some dancers, a couple of miniature fireworks. Some professional stunt models and break dancers revealing the hood. Not to mention she had great taste in music. Rap & Hip Hop from back in the days. That attracted even more people, parents, grandparents, and siblings to stop and stare. These outfits presented adolescences more than obscurity of today's clothing lines.

After the fashion show was finished everyone had bow down and people were cheering like crazy. Jazmine did a good job, I went backstage with Susu, Ceez, and Sebby to congratulate the models and the person behind the work.

A woman was talking to Jazmine then left to confront the paparazzi.

"Who was that?" I asked her while carrying In Su.

"My agent, she speaks for me since my pictures and voice are not allowed on paper, documents, or websites. She has been with me for years, since my parents were alive they feared for my life and because of one picture, he found me, well he found them, and they suffered what I had to originally suffered." She stated.

"Jazz things happen for a reason even when those things really suck." I said.

" I heard them through the cameras which film their murder, I heard my mother and father fight for their life, he shot them because they were too powerful, and he only knows gun, my mother and father said even after death they will never let me die in his hands. They promised before they you know ..." She declared.

"Is ok Jazz, you don't have to say no more." I tell her. I hated when she felt this way. But he was miles and miles away. He wouldn't dare to touch her while I was around unless he wants to be dead.

"Enough about sad stories. So how did you guys like my fashion show?" Jazmine questioned while taking In Su from me.

"It was nice mommy, it was incredible when the dancers step out." In Su commented.

"It had a good vibe and brought attention to a lot of parents. It was very decent." Huey replied.

"Well. I got the idea from you always commenting on how kids our age dress inappropriate." Jazmine said while smiling.

"I guess you owe me half then." Huey sleekly said.

"Freeman I like you attitude...But I do not remember you staying up nights and working long hours with me." Jazmine said.

"Well I contributed the idea that is something." Huey murmur.

"Fine, Freeman. Anything you would like?" Jazmine asked.

"You." Huey thought.

"I was playing Jazz you don't owe me anything." Huey responded.

"Really cause I made you this one of kind hoodie." Jazmine said handing Huey a hoodie. That read Freeman in the back and in the front was a picture of his mother and father.

"Jazmine I don't know what to say..." Huey looked at it with awe.

"No need to thank me Freeman, I asked your grandfather for a pic. It never comes off after washing it billions of time." Jazmine commented.

"They are very beautiful Huey." Jazmine inserted.

"Thank you. Jazz for everything. Seriously." Huey said while he hugged her and her child.

"You're welcome big head." In Su commented.

They laughed together.

Caesar and Sebby came over to join the laugh and Caesar look at his hoodie. "Wow that looks really tight." Caesar commented.

"Yeah. Ceez I made one for you too. Except is a sweater." Reading OBEY #1 Fan in the front. And Best brother in the back. Jazmine said while handing it to him.

"Awe Jazzy you shouldn't have." Caesar said while putting it on.

"Jazz did you make everyone a Jacket." I asked her.

"Yes... Sorta" She said as she showed him Riley's shirt reading Young Reezy in the front with Cindy's name as a nametag. And Riley Escobar in the back. Cindy's jacket reading C-Murph in the back while in the front it said Fancy to the Bone with Riley's name as a nametag. They both got a necklace that had the date and year they started to date. Briana's shirt with a skull in the front and in the back reading Hiro's Girl. Hiro's jacket reading Bree's Boy and having his own set of Dj headphones with his name on it. And Ming's jacket read Little China in the front and Popping it since 95'.

"You didn't waste time." I replied.

"Why would I?" Jazmine responded.

Afterwards the gang except Huey, Jazz and Susu went home after receiving presents from Jazmine. They all thank her for the lovely gift. Especially Riley, he loved the style. Now the gang knew exactly what to wear for the first day of school well at least for a top.

"And what about you Jazz?" I questioned her.

"I did mine saying Jazzy Jazz in the back. With a cartoon character of Susu and I in front stating Susu and Jazz. Is a hoodie." She replied.

"That's really cute... going to wear it to school?" I asked her.

"Yes. I heard is going to be cold in there. Might as well." She replied.

I later drove her home in her car then walked home staring at what she gave to me. It was indeed a beautiful present.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Nothing...Happen?

Susu birthday had been on Friday and Jazmine threw a party and invited all the neighborhood kids. Of course she invited her Uncle, friends as well, and Mr. Freeman. It was a great time together. Jazmine was wearing a type of mother's dress. Tight on top loose on the bottom and comfortable flats. There was a jump house with a slide, amazing goody bags, a huge cake, SpongeBob characters entertaining the kids. Jazmine was having a lot of fun with her son. When the gang came over they did not see her anywhere. Turns out she was inside the jump house with Susu and Sebby already. She look like a child herself.

"Oh hey guys." She said coming out of the jump house.

They giggled at her. Her hair was a mess but it still look perfect.

"Having fun Rim?" Huey asked.

"Yeah. Something you need to do more often Freeman." She said walking away to attend the other guest.

"She got you there Huey." Hiro laughed. The others joined in.

But Huey did have fun, entertaining Susu and Sebby. He was quite goofy with them. He also spin Jazmine around after she slap cake in his face. The gang never seen Huey like this. They enjoy watching it and taking pictures like creeps.

September 3.2011, Saturday. Two days before Hell (School) begins.

The DuBois Household.

"Erica. I forgot to tell you but we are invited to a sixteen birthday." Tom said.

"Oooo. New outfit. Dad can I get the Gucci dress I asked for?" Erica asked.

"Yeah honey. Her name is Jazmine Rim. A girl from the Wuncler family." Tom finished.

"Never mind. I am not going anymore." Erica said with an attitude.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Cause I don't like that Bio... girl daddy, She is super rude. And so ugly." Erica said.

"Erica please do not say that about other girls. Besides Robert told me she is lovely. And a kind girl with a horrible past and the Freemans are going to be there so why not go?" Tom asked.

"Cause she stole Huey away from me." Erica declared.

"Honey. Huey was never yours in the first place and besides I thought you liked Eric from your school." Tom replied.

"Yeah but he is no Huey dad. Jeez you don't understand." Erica sneered.

"Erica DuBois. In this world you only choose one man, and besides at your age you should be thinking about ponies and such things." Tom replied.

"Like you're perfect missing daughter. Well I am not her dad. So stop comparing me to her!" Erica yelled.

"I NEVER DID! I never mention her in this house. Matter of fact I never compared you to her. You both are different but I love you the same. And Erica I said ponies because you use to love them as a kid." Tom declared.

"But I am not a kid no longer daddy." Erica whined.

"Yeah well start telling me that after you move out." Tom declared... "And we are going to the party Erica." Tom finally said.

"Fine. If it is a party. I have to be there." Erica said.

Erica's P.O.V

God why doesn't he understand me? Jeez I am not a little girl. If he found out the things I have done then he would see me as a woman. But no he is always saying things like you are still young and shit.

As I walk up the stairs I look at his other daughter photo. Huh she really is pretty and innocent looking. I wonder where she is. I bet if she was still here, her and I would have got along great. I always wanted a sister. Maybe she would have listen and heard my stories. And we would be gossiping about boys. And do each other hair and makeup and fight and then make up and wear each other clothes. Cause I will make sure she doesn't turn fat or ugly. Man we would have been best friends and the baddest bitches in town. Too bad she like dead or still missing.

Tom's P.O.V

My god why would Erica say such a thing. I never compared her to Jazmine. I love them both equally. I haven't accept the fact that she is gone. I have a feeling that she is out there somewhere. Lost trying to find me. Trying to find a way out. I knew Sarah shouldn't have taken her. My poor baby girl. Beaten.

I take out her diary from my drawer. I carefully start to read it. Dec.15.2005 6:15pm Mom has been seeing many men lately. I have to constantly due her bidding's. I usually cook and clean. I am so tired of this life. I want my daddy. I never thought the monsters that I dreamed about would become mom. She so different now. She is really scary. Especially after meeting a man that has a weird tattoo and a scary nickname. I do not like him whatsoever. It looks like she is coming in better put you away what does she want anyways?

Those are the last words she put into them. Oh Jazzy where ever you are please be safe, please be love, please be smart, please be yourself. Please... come back. Daddy will forever love you Jazzy. Please God protect her watch over her. Don't let her become like her mother. Please God help me find her.

Erica walks in. "Dad Caesar throwing a party. I am going out with my girls. Bye."

"Honey please be careful." Tom says.

"Will dad love ya...bye." Erica declares.

"Girl you took forever." Mindy said.

"Yeah they are about to get started." Keela stated.

"Jeez. Did your dad like try to stop you like always?" Chelsea asked.

"Girls calm down. Our leader is out and looking fine. What else is there, let's just go party, have fun, get drunk, and probably fuck somebody. This is the last Saturday before school starts on Monday. It is 5 pm and this party is going to rock our world. We are the baddest bitches our here. Remember that." Whiney stated.

"Thank you Whiney. Let's just enjoy out night." Erica declared.

"Girl you might get it in with Huey tonight. I heard he is going." Chelsea said.

"Fuck Huey. I done with him. I am going to go after Kyle." Erica sneered.

"Oh why? And what about Eric?" Mindy asked.

"Eric is kind of lame. You know all about chess. Hot but lame. And plus he looks like I want to have a relationship with you." Erica said.

"Oh Gross. Is he like retarded or something. This is high school and not marriage." Keela stated.

"Huey is the same way." Erica told them.

"Well that I do not mind at all. Can I have him?" Whiney asked.

"Keep him." Erica smiled at her sincerely.

"Oooo a new boy toy." Whiney laughed.

The party was pumping. Everyone who went and didn't go to Wuncler Academy was there. Everyone was having a good time. Hiro did not lack new songs and the house was jumping. Caesar being a good house that he is was the main person to be on stage yelling compliments at people and asking them if they having a good time.

"Oh shit ya'll look at my girl Ming. Popping that thing. You go Miss China with cho fine ass. Ay niggah yeah you.. better back the fuck up that girl is mine... Ahhh dude the fucking bathroom is like everywhere in this house (some kid threw up while someone came to clean it)... Ey ya future baby makers get a room there like 25 of them available shit. Dry Humping in fucking public bro." Caesar shouted.

"God Ceez can be a party animal like for real is amazing he does not act this way at school at all." Huey thought to himself while sipping his green tea. Riley and Cindy were standing next to him.

"Jeez this I have to take a pic... of gay ass Huey being at a party." Riley commented.

"Yeah Huey what brought you here?" Cindy asked in astonishment.

"If ya wanna know... is cause Jazmine said she might come over." Caesar said coming over to them.

"Oh... Hueeyyy." Cindy replied.

"Well... wait what the fuck you mean might? Ceez are you serious?" Huey was upset.

"Dude chill out. You are my best friend so enjoy it. Maybe she will show up who knows." Caesar said escaping Huey and going back to hyping his party.

"Wasted my time here." Huey whisper.

"I did not know you were coming Freeman." Jazmine asked from behind him.

Huey smiles and turns around to find Jazmine. Looking so damn fine. High-waist red short, with a black tank top, gold comeback boots, hoop gold earrings, wing-eyed makeup, and a soft lipstick the color of nude and her hair in a ponytail with very curly while she rocked two little curls on the side of her face .

"Whoa." Huey says.

"Do I look good Freeman?" Jazmine asked.

"Better than good Jazz. What brings you here?" Huey questioned her.

"A better question Freeman, Is what are you doing here? And with an alcoholic drink. Oh my god. I am appalled Huey Freeman." Jazmine said and giggled.

"This is not a drink. Not a strong one. It has like 1%. What is not like little miss I got money has never drink before." Huey bluntly said.

"I never did... but I wouldn't mind trying." She takes a sip from Huey's cup.

"Hmm not bad. I thought it would be strong or something." Jazmine commented.

"Wait you never drunk before? Like never?" Huey asked.

"Nope. But I just did from your cup." Jazmine softly said. And she took three shots later on.

"Jazz you should stop. I don't want you to get drunk." Huey said.

"So tell me why did you come Freeman? I been here for two hours dancing with Briana and I see you over here by yourself. Not dancing." Jazmine stated.

"You been here for two hours?" Huey asked while he glared at Caesar which he just smiled and laughed with the gang on stage.

"Yeah with Hiro spinning some discs and dancing with Briana." Jazmine told him.

"Uyyy girl looks like you are out of luck. Look who over here..." Erica stated as she looked at Jazmine and Huey laughing.

"Who's the hoe?" Whiney asked.

"Her name is Jazmine Rim. And Huey has a thing for her. But whatever I gave up... Oh hey Luke." Erica sneered and walked towards Luke.

Whiney walks over to Jazmine and Huey.

"Hi Huey." Whiney says.

Huey ignores her and continues to talk to Jazmine.

"I said...HI HUEY." Whiney says again.

"Oh hi Whiney. I am kind of busy. So uh yeah bye." Huey says.

"Why are you busy. I just see you talking to just a random hoe. Is not big deal." Whiney states while looking Jazmine up and down.

"Well I am not a hoe but I sure can smell one. Oooo girl please close your legs or stay away from us. Pe-yu!" Jazmine exclaimed. (She thought this.)

"Well Uh... I will catch you later Freeman." Jazmine said.

Huey grab her and pull her closer to him. "She is not a whore like you Whiney, so please leave us." Huey glared at her.

"Ugh whatever." Whiney walked away angrily.

"My hero." Jazmine smiled.

They start playing I'm still in love with you by Sean Paul ft Sasha.

"I like this song." Jazmine pulls Huey to the dance floor.

"Jazz wait I can't dance." Huey blushed.

"Don't worry I will take the lead." Jazmine cooed in his ears.

They start dancing. Jazmine like she promised took the lead. Huey was not a terrible dancer. He was really good at it. They both looked like the couple from the music video. And Jazmine whoa the girl can dance well. They looked at each other and dance sensually and so close to each other. Other couples joined them. They wanted what they had not attention but that sexiness that came from them. Erica seemed highly pissed off and Whiney was disappointed it wasn't her. Briana, Cindy, Ming and Hiro were laughing. Caesar and Riley were shocked.

"Dawg. I never knew Huey could do that shit. Ey Hiro play another. Hurry before the song ends." Caesar whispered.

"I got chu." Hiro stated.

He plays Temperature. Everyone was hyped up especially Caesar.

Huey and Jazmine stop dancing and Jazmine complimented his dancing skills.

"We should continue dancing Freeman. You are too good." Jazmine said pulling him closer.

"You are the leader." Huey commented. Jazmine starts dancing and calls Huey over with her finger. Huey takes the lead now. Holding her down and dancing with her. They looked great together. This time they weren't so close rather they were just dancing. Really good. The song ceased.

"Oh man did ya see my boy out there. he was killing it with Jazzy-Jazz. Making me jealous and shit damn wish Ming would do that type of shit but she too playful... Shit where they go? Anyways if ya saw him he was killing it. Damn that's a first and Riley got that shit on video. HAHAHA my brother though. " Caesar commented. "Anyways for ya'll single or taken people out there Hiro going to play ya'll some slow songs so ya'll go home with satisfies faces. Ight catch ya'll later a niggah trynna get some too." Caesar bluntly said.

"Ok Ceez. But only this one time. Follow me." Ming said.

Caesar look back and had a smile towards Riley and Hiro. It might be a lap dance but is something.

Jazmine and Huey walk away before the song ended because Jazmine dragged Huey to a room. Jazmine has never drank alcohol before but she was feeling the buzz alright she took nine shots of straight rum.

She lead him to a room and locked it. And Huey feeling a little buzzed followed her, there were at least ten to twelve shots and three cups of vodka in his system. He didn't really understand what was going on. But it was just dancing. She asked him to dance somewhere privately with her.

Hiro played Freek'N You by Jodeci.

Jazmine pushes Huey towards the bed and takes off his shirt. And she takes off her shoes and hoop earrings. And releases her hair from a tie. Huey watches her slowly. Dancing on her own. Slowly and sensually. He bites his lower lip. She comes closer to him only to get his hands and put it on her hips. But then she releases them. She calls him over with her finger. Huey stands up and gets closer to her and touches her arms softly and pulls her closer to him. He then he carries her and grinds on her. They looked into each other eyes. He then slowly puts her on the bed and begins to grind on her more softly. Jazmine touches his abs, and he touches her as he lift some of her tank top. She pulls him closer and gets on top of him and grinds on him. Then puts her forehead on his and continue to slow grind.

The song ends. They looked into each other's eyes. Pony by Ginuwine starts to play.

She doesn't say anything she just keeps staring. "I feel like I know you Freeman. Sorry about this. I guessed I get freaky until now I realize what we did... but it felt good." Jazmine admitted while she gets off him and puts her things back in order.

"Are you for real?" Huey asked blushing.

"Yeah... I am down to do it again." She silently cooed.

Huey blushed. "I think I shouldn't drive home today, got too much alcohol in my system. I feeling a little woozy. Mind dropping me home since Richard picks you up?"

"Actually I was going to sleep here my things are over there. This is my room. If you like you can stay. I really don't mind." Jazmine said.

Huey couldn't go he was mesmerize by her green eyes so he stay. They laid in the bed talking to each other about what happen. Jazmine got closer to him and fell asleep. He later dozed off with her. And in their arms they felt like they were in heaven. Jazmine woke up an hour later and took off her shirt it was hot in the room besides she was really tipsy so she had no idea that the pillow she was on was Huey. She later dozed off back to sleep.

Huey was the first to wake up. He saw a mulatto girl laying on him with only her bra on. "Oh my god what did I do?" Huey questioned himself.

Jazmine was awake too but she did not move from her position at all because she was so embarrassed. She was laying on top of a shirtless guy. She did not remember what happen last night but she knew they did not have sex because her pants were still on like the way she had them coming to the party.

Huey looks down while Jazmine looks up. At the same time they notice each other and jump off each other.

"Did we..?" Huey questioned.

"I don't think so." Jazmine responded.

"My head hurts." They both said at the same time.

"Do you remember anything?" Jazmine asked.

"[unfortunately] no." Huey responded

"Well we didn't do it. Well because my pants and yours are still on and I remember just falling asleep on you that is about it. Everything else is a blurred." Jazmine confessed.

They were both telling the truth they don't remember nothing.

"Well I have to go my driver is going to be here soon. I will just take a shower at home. Need a ride?" she said while she puts on a Yankees hoodie. She washes her face and cleans her makeup and brushes her teeth. Huey grabs one of the guest toothbrush that Caesar family always has and brushes his own teeth and washes his face then throws the toothbrush away.

"No thanks. I guess I could just drive home. I just need aspirin." Huey admitted.

"Well goodbye Huey, see you later." Jazmine said while leaving. But she soon turn around and hugged him. "Thanks for not fucking me while I was buzzed." She confessed.

"Thanks for not taking my virginity." Huey smiled.

They both laugh and walk down the stairs. Jazmine took her leave and went to her car while Huey went to the kitchen to find (not to his surprise) the gang.

"Ey Huey. So did something happen last night. You just disappear with Jazmine. Ya'll did something freaky after dancing like that?" Hiro asked while laughing.

Huey was confused. "I Don't dance Hiro." Huey admitted.

Everyone stared at him.

"Hold up. Huey how many drinks did you have last night?" Ming asked.

"About five shots and I think about one cup of green tea with Vodka. Happy Birthday Ming by the way. Jazz left you this." Huey said while handing Ming her present from Jazz and one from himself.

"Dang. None of ya'll forgot thanks for all the present guys." Ming said happily.

"I was bartering last night and you had more than that. Jazmine as well before ya'll started to dance." Cindy laughed.

"What are you guys talking about I don't remember dancing..." Huey confessed.

"Here bruh." Riley said handing him his Iphone.

Huey eyes grew open. He had actually dance last night and quite freaky.

He walked away.

As Riley took his phone... "Niggah? Did you just deleted this shit. I aint even get to show Jazzy. Damn man. Anybody else got it." Riley asked around.

Huey came back and gave everyone a glared he has never given before.

Unfortunately no one had it in Riley's case. Caesar would have probably had it but he was too busy flirting with Ming.

"Do I have to take you home Cindy? Or you going with someone else? Also does anybody have aspirin?" Huey questioned.

"Yeah drop me off homeboy." Cindy stated as Caesar she tossed aspirin to Huey way.

"Alright let's go. Bye." Huey said as he left with Riley and Cindy.

"Bye Jazzy's boo." Caesar teased.

"Don't forget to invite me to ya'll wedding." Ming intruded.

"Oh snap can't wait to take pictures of ya'll babies." Briana commented.

"Ey ya'll niggahs better hired me as ya'll dj for the wedding." Hiro declared.

"I hate my friends." Huey thought.

It was the last day before school started tomorrow. September 5th, 2011 was going to be the first day. Jazmine called me later on.

"Huey I was going to do a facial. I usually do it for fun rather than beauty. And Susu is mainly the one putting it on me. It will be fun." Jazmine stated.

"Uh I don't know Jazz, I mean I would but that seems... a little bit." Huey said.

"I thought you were all about rights for everyone type of guy Freeman, and is just for fun. Besides its' a fun activity plus we get to eat it." She giggled.

"Alright Rim. I'll be right over." Huey stated.

"Awesome." She said replied before hanging up.

When I walked over there Erica saw me but this time I did not run away this time. She just glared at me.

After I got to Jazmine house. Susu had answer the door wearing a green substance on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. I came in and saw Jazmine with a white cream over her face. Then she glared at me and came over while she splatter some purple goo on my face.

"I am so going to get you for this Rim." I taunted.

"You are too late for that." She replied while pointing to Susu.

It was fun. Just splattering substances on our faces. And it was edible too. Good for the skin apparently. Jazmine took pictures. For a second we actually looked like a family. Susu was cheesing, she was laughing, and I just smiled. After throwing stuff at our faces for 45 minutes, we decided to wash it off. It was a lot of fun. Later she invited me to stay for dinner. Vegetarian meatloaf. It was delicious.

"See Freeman, I told you this was fun. It all about messiness rather than beauty." She stated.

"I guess. I see your son had fun messing with me." He replied.

"Oh yeah too much. He knocked out and is only 8pm. Guess you are leaving now?" Jazmine asked but looked sad.

"I'll see you tomorrow you know that right?" Huey cheered her up.

"I wish you could stay."Jazmine thought.

"Of course. Hopefully I will find you but like Susu says who would miss his big fro?" She giggled.

"Yeah." He said touching his head.

Jazmine opened the door for him and before she closed it she hugged him. "Freeman be safe out there." she whisper into his ear. Being only 5'7 she usually dragged Huey (6'5) down.

"Bye Freeman. See you tomorrow." Jazmine smiled.

"Bye Rim. Be there." Huey sneered.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wuncler Academy

Jazmine's P.O.V

School starts at 7 am, lunch is at 12 ends 12:45pm, and school ends at 3:45 pm. I decided to drop off In Su but I cannot pick him up. Richard would be taking over that and Huey would be taking me home in his car. I thought I was going to be nervous but I guess I was wrong. I think I could handle it. I was seeing the Vice principal first.

"So this is your class schedule. There is five periods the whole entire day. You have AP Calculus BC for first, then you have Japanese Dual Enrollment, then Karate introduction, followed by English Dual Enrollment, and ending with Physical Education Fundamentals 101 for last. Wow you are quite an impressive person. And your GPA is just wow better than Freeman's. And you already have all your credits except for two, Economics and Government. Don't worry you will take that in your senior year. But overall you have 27 credits. Jesus I never met someone of your kind and a female that is. " Vice Principal Allen declared.

Wow, he just had to say that word. "My kind? Female?" I questioned.

"Well Jazmine, our school is mostly populated by Caucasians and Asians and not many minorities, and being an academy you either pay or get on a scholarship. Guessed you got both. Just like the Freeman brothers and the Caesar boy." He replied.

"Because we are black, because we minorities, because people tend to not see us succeed?" I stayed calm and asked politely.

"No please don't take it that way. I am saying that is an honor to have minorities in our school. Many of them care less about education. Except the kids on the football team or any other sports, they care about their education and their sports life. I don't mean to brag but we used to be a sorry sport team until we recruited minorities. Man can they play." He states.

"Ok. Thanks I guess." I replied. In all honesty, I wanted to slap this guy. The ignorance is unbelievable. Sports really dude? Jesus Christ bless his ignorant butt. Now my classes started to worry me what happens if they are like him? I never met with kids my age.. I heard about bullying and I really hate that shit. I might be patience but if a bitch touch me... Jazzy calm down girl. Remember what papa always said. "Never let your anger control you. Remember who you are. Fight for what is right with your words not with your fist."

I walked away into the Principal's office. "Good morning ." I declared.

"Jazmine. Good Morning. Glad you made it today early. Although is only 6:55. Well everything is settle you are now in the system. Good luck to you."

"Thank you." I begin to walk away.

"Oh and dear don't forget I am here for you and so is , she is the school's psychiatrist. " She commented.

"Ok. Thank you." I responded.

It was time for class. Classes do not begin until 7:10 they tend to give the students time to reach their destinations or chill out before they begin. Homeschooling is different we begin at this hour and end at this hour. Lunch break is only twenty five minutes not forty five. I start to get out of the main office and search for my locker. I couldn't help but notice people staring at me. It was a little bit awkward. I never felt like that my entire life. Well there is always a first.

"Hey sweet thing. Need help finding your classes? He takes my class schedule. Oh you must be a senior. Well nice to meet you. He gets closer and puts his arm around me. Me and you are going to have a lot of fun together." He reassures me.

I take my schedule back politely, and take his hands off of me, and politely say "As tempting as that sounds to other girls, I am alright but thanks for the offer." while walking away. Is this guy for real?

In all honesty I just wanted to see him. But I guess I couldn't. I need to find my locker. It has my books in there. Man this school has EVERYTHING. I thought to myself as I finally reach my locker. Surprisingly I had boys as locker roommates well Jocks. They tended to flirt with me but I just ignore it.

I then headed to class it was squeaky clean and we sat in table connected to a chair. Everyone was already in there and the bell rung three seconds after I walked in. I was the only black girl in here there was black boys about 5 of them, but I was the only female. Asians and Caucasians ruled here. They diverged into groups. I already knew who was who. The Jocks sat in the middle, popular kids to the back to the right, sluts to the left on the back, nerds all in the front row...There was one chair left in the front of the class right in the middle, in front of the board. I put my Channel book bag to the side of me and I hear one of the girls call it fake. But I didn't care. It was a great book bag, it fit a lot of things, is a book bag, that is how I saw it. I took out my binder and my mechanical pencil that Susu had chosen for me. And waited until the teacher came. A white jock from the football team came over to me.

"Hey. You must be new here huh? But don't worry you will get use to it. My name is Dylan Matthews but you can call me Matt. If you need help with anything you can ask us." He said pointing to the football team. They all smiled at me, quite friendly... too friendly. I got winks and kisses as well.

"Thanks Matt, but I can handle it, but thank you, really." I smiled back.

"Alright sweet momma." Matt replied.

Oh thank God the teacher is here.

"Alright class, welcome to your first day of school, and hell as many of you believe it is. We have a new student with us name Jazmine Rim." The teacher looked at the Asians. They looked back at him. "Well who is you guys?" Well it is an Asian last name so I can't really call him all that racist.

"Did she not show up today?" He asked.

"No she is here. I am Jazmine Rim." I responded politely.

"Oh. I am sorry I thought... You know Asian last name... and you are..." He stutters.

"Black? Is ok. But I am here." I replied sweetly.

"Ok. . Welcome to Wuncler Academy." He went back to his desk and started to call out other people's name.

"Ok. Let's get started." He drew a line graph. "When t=0, 700 people are in line. While in line, people move onto the ride at 800 people per hour. Between t=0 and t=3, the number of people that arrive is?"

Everyone was quite confused except some people. But no one dared to raised their hands, not even the so called nerds. What was the purpose of learning then?

I raised my hand.

"Oh Jazz. Uh I saw that you are new here and that you are a sophomore so it is ok if you do not understand. They'll switch you out soon." He told me.

"Oh...Uhm... I was going to tell you that the answer is 3,200 people because of the integral from 0 to 3 of rt dt = the trapezoidal rule." I declared.

"Oh Jazmine." He said while looking at the board. "That is correct." He look amazed.

"Ok. Jazmine let me try something else on you." He declared.

He then writes functions on the board and tells me to derive x of t.

"The derivative of x of t is 2t-4." I replied.

"That is correct." He whispers.

"I guessed I do belong in this class after all . Under you conditions though." I politely state.

"Please. No. Do stay. I mean this is great. Class you guys might to do the same thing Jazmine is doing." He cheered.

Some girls begin to taunt me by calling me a loser and a nerd. They lightly whisper it.

First Period was not that bad. Now my Japanese class. I was the only black female in there. There were just pure Asians. The teacher looked at me up and down. She had a very deep accent. "Oh no, it seems they put you in the wrong class. You can just sit anywhere until they remove you ok." She politely told me.

"Ok." I guess my color and race are everything here at Wuncler.

"Now class I understand that we have a student in our class who most likely does not speak Japanese but that does not mean that you can talk bad about people at all." She lightly tells the class.

"Is not like she understands us !" A student yelled.

She began writing in Japanese. I wrote it down as well. I understood but they didn't know.

"New girl. Maybe you shouldn't write it down because Google translate won't help you figure it out at all." A Japanese boy stated in English.

"Yeah maybe you should go back to where you came from.. probably Africa with that hair of yours." A Korean/Japanese girl declared in Japanese. That ticked me off.

"Actually I am from New York City, New York, and I do not appreciate that type of attitude you have with me telling me to go back to Africa. You wouldn't want someone telling you go back to China when you are clearly from the Origins of Korea and Japan. Now would you?" I questioned her in Japanese while still writing in my notebook. They all were stunned.

"Oh Jazmine you can speak Japanese." Ms. Kyo asked in astonishment.

"Yes." I answer her back in Japanese.

"Oh you should have said something! Welcome. I am glad, I never find students of other races that can speak Japanese so well. I was wondering why your name was Rim. But that is more Korean. Is one of your parents Korean?" She asked in Japanese

"Both are my parents are from Korea. One from Seoul and another from Busan. No they are not black, and yes I was adopted. And yes Japanese is a beautiful language that I learn when I was 11." I responded back in Japanese.

"Well then, very interesting, and welcome again." She replied.

"Thank you." I said.

The class continue. And Karate Introduction was next, I was supposed to be the teacher's assistance, I was the only female in there, there were just boys, Whites and Blacks ruled this class. It was introduction after all. I went up to the teacher.

"Little girl, I saw that you are my teaching assistance I will have papers graded after a few days. But I guessed you can dress out if you would like and sit in the edge over there." stated.

"Thanks." I replied.

I changed into my uniform and put a black belt around it. I was already entitled black belt so why not. I come back and the boys start to laugh.

"I do not remember authorizing you to wear the black belts." stated.

"Then can I show you what I got at least. I took Karate some of it." I lied I mastered it.

"Ok. Then P.J (Peter Johns, Black), come take on this girl since you are already a yellow belt. Go easy on her P.J." declared.

P.J was quite handsome until he open his mouth. " Can't wait to be on top of you sweet thang." He said towards me.

We bowed down to show respect, and P.J lost in five seconds.

"Ok. That was impressive. Let take it up a notch. Purple belt, Lee. Go on." declared.

Lee was no challenge either, gone in twenty seconds.

"Wow ok. Mo. Go ahead." declared.

Mo was at least 6'9 and quite big and a black belt. Now he was a challenge. But I took him down as well in under 4 minutes.

"I believe that they put me in the right place. ." I stated.

"Nice Job. Jazmine... Uh..." He doesn't continue.

"Rim. I had Korean Parents if you are wondering." I declared.

Class was not that hard. I had fun... beating kids... boys... It was fun.

It was lunch already. And after that I became really hungry. I hope they have Veggie food here. I only brought money... I hope I get to see Huey... and of course everyone else.

I stop by a bulletin board man they had a lot of clubs and activities. Design class. Nah, I have to already deal with that. Cheerleading, huh I think I am capable. Talented2011, Thespians club, Chess class, Robot Class, Mathletes... I do love math... Ballet, and so on.

Huey's P.O.V

I had English Dual Enrollment with Ceez first, then Portuguese Dual Enrollment with Cindy and Briana, AP Calculus BC with Hiro and Ming, and last I would have Physical Education Fundamentals last. I did not see Jazmine at all.

"Hey Huey. Did you see Jazmine yet?" Cindy asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Guys. I think she didn't come and just went back to home schooling." Caesar said.

"Uh no. I heard that there was a girl who beat up the jock in Karate Introduction. It must be her." Ming stated.

"Jazmine already took Karate." Hiro reminded her.

"Well we planned to have Biology together but then we both already took it." Briana stated.

"I aint' see her at all. I thought we were going to have Japanese together but she aint' show up." Riley stated.

"Maybe we will see her at lunch." Hiro said.

"Let's go." Caesar hungry ass said.

They all went to lunch, as always the same oh my god, and hellos, and flirty things happened while they got their foods. Of course no one dared to say hello to Riley or Hiro. And now Caesar was gone too, Ming and him were a thing. Huey was the last bachelor standing. And in Wuncler Academy, he was the last prey.

"Maybe, You should start going out with Jazmine." Caesar said.

Huey emptied out his pockets full of numbers and threw them in the garbage can.

"Funny Ceez." Huey retorted.

They all sat down in their table by the wall. No one dare to come sit with them. But you had your occasional sluts on the right and the popular jerks on the left. Huey was still getting his lunch while the gang sat down.

Lunch just got started but it was already 12:10. Jazmine made a late debut she was in the back of a lunch line. After she got her lunch, people stared at her. It was really awkward is like they never seen a black female before. The gang was busy laughing it up and chilling.

"Hey Rim, why don't you come sit with me baby. I show you that Seniors aren't that mean to Sophomores." A football jock exclaimed.

She just smiled and kept walking.

"Aren't you going to say Hi? " Someone behind her said.

Jazmine turned around and smile. "Hey." She said.

"Hey back and welcome to Wuncler High." Huey took her right hand and led her to their table. Now people really got quiet. Like Hell was frozen or something. But they completely ignore it.

As Jazmine sat down. Everyone welcome her.

"Jazzy-Jazz, welcome to casa de Caesar." Caesar stated.

Jazmine giggled.

"Yo my main niggah." Riley stated.

"Sup?" Jazmine said.

A lot of girls were staring hard, so hard they might put holes in Jazmine's body.

"Hey girlie where were you?" Cindy asked her.

" I stared at the bulletin board trying decide what to join." She shyly says.

"You can join the mathletes with us." Ming and Hiro commented.

"Please guys stop, don't torture Jazmine like that." Caesar stated.

"I was thinking about it." Jazmine blushed slightly.

Huey and Caesar were really good at math they usually miss only one or two problems. But Jazmine was better at it. So they were stunned when she said that.

"I guess Usher was telling the truth, we have a Whiz Kid ya'll." Briana commented.

Lunch was quiet, you can hear soft whispers. Mostly about how Fine Jazmine was or How she sat with the most popular kids in school even if they didn't care about being popular.

But their table was the loudest. With laughter and smiles. Especially coming from Huey. He was sitting next to her and that made him cheese even more. Everyone was stunned that Freeman was actually smiling and laughing. The best part is when Jazmine touched him. No girl could touched him unless you were his friends but like pulling cheeks and smirking at him and laughing with him even feeding him. All girls were jealous of Jazmine's actions.

Erica and her crew look super disgusted and extremely jealous.

As Jazmine got up to go throw away her plate. Erica purposely tried to bump Jazmine but Jazmine felt her coming so she move out the way. Everyone including the gang saw it. Cindy and Ming were ready to fight as they got up.

Everyone laugh except Jazmine and Huey. As the room silence down.

"Are you ok?" Jazmine asked.

"I try to push you but you are asking me if I am ok?" Erica looked at Jazmine like she was stupid.

Jazmine was sweet but she had a sour side too. "Oh honey, don't be petty, I only asked you a question, you are the one that embarrass your own self." As Jazmine walked away again Erica tried to trip her but fail again, Jazmine jump over her leg.

Everyone laugh once more. And Huey cackled a slight laugh.

When she was returning to her table. Erica turned her around.

"So, Rim. What is up with you and Huey?" Erica questioned her.

"Why do you want to know? Aren't you with Luke? Or was it Eric? But then again there is Kyle? Now you want Huey. Wow you must be a game." Jazmine stated.

"More than you ever did Rim." Erica responded. There some ooos coming from the crowd.

"No Honey I did not say you have game, I said you must BE A GAME. As in you are loose and just a quickie." Jazmine retorted.

Everyone seriously laughed at that. Even Huey.

"Well at least I could get some." Erica sneered. The lunch bell rang.

"No honey you don't get some. They get some. She looks her up and down. Is a shame you know cause you are really a very pretty girl, you just put yourself out there and think that is something to be proud of. You could be better than that." Jazmine said while walking away with the gang.

"Damn Jazz, I never knew you had that in you, you like ninja dodge her shit then gave her some advice and shit. I respect that." Ming stated. They all agreed. They started to walk to their class which they all had ironically.

"Jazmine. Can I talk to you a question?" Huey questioned her.

"Freeman. You never said my name like that. I feel like I know where this is going." Jazmine responded.

"You do?" Huey asked.

"You are going to say you are sorry for bringing me trouble. Huey I can care less about Erica. She can continue taunting me. I do not care at all Freeman. You are a Free Man so thus I can talk to you as a friend. Even if you were a Taken Man, I don't care cause I will still be your friend." Jazmine replied.

"How the hell did you know what I was going to say?" Huey looked surprised.

"I saw it in your sad eyes." Jazmine replied. "I know how they look like, those were the same eyes I gave my adoptive parents after I told them I was pregnant and someone was after me." Jazmine whisper.

She gently grab Huey's hand and said "I really like you Freeman and I hope we stay being really good friends." (Great job jazz you just friend zone him more.)

Huey smiled at the thought. But he also felt friend zone.

The P.E uniforms were very provocative.

"My God Jazmine, is that the black in you showing?" Ming asked Jazmine.

"I think these shorts are a little too tight. and short and the shirt is uhm good enough I guess." Jazmine commented.

"No is the right size, they need to be tight, for the sports we play out here." Cindy commented.

"Don't worry Jazz people won't dared to touch you unless they want to be slaughtered by Huey." Briana giggled.

"What?" Jazmine questioned.

"Nothing." Ming commented.

"No I heard you guys but I asked what because is he really going to do that?" Jazmine asked.

"No...maybe." Cindy replied with a giggle.

"How sweet but very cruel." Jazmine responded.

"Wow my butt does look huge in this." Jazmine said while passing a mirror.

"Jazmine you know you have ass without the shorts right?" Ming asked.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong I love when my ass looks bigger than it is. But it looks like really big." Jazmine stated.

"You work out Jazz cause you got a little pack going on there on your stomach. And your boobs are huge. Make me feel like I am in the ittybittytittycommittee. And I am a C." Cindy commented.

"What size are you Jazz?" Ming politely asked.

"I am a D. 38D." Jazmine commented.

"Holy shit, I am a size 38B. Yours are like watermelons and I have apples." Ming said.

"HAHAHA. Please you don't wanna have big boobs they are like a load to carry. I forgot my sport bra so they are going to be jiggling like no tomorrow. " Jazmine commented with a sad expression.

"Cheer up at least a lot of boys would enjoy it." Cindy commented.

"That is the last thing I want." Jazmine said.

Ok people is either you could do laps or walk take your pic. And then you guys can go ahead and play. I will be doing this for one week only then we will get serious." Coach Douglas said.

The gang decided to run except Jazmine.

"Jazz why aren't you running." Huey asked.

"Want me to show you or tell you? Pick your choice Freeman." Huey asked.

"I will go with tell." Huey said.

"Good Choice. I can't because my boobs would like really jiggle." Jazmine bluntly said.

"Oh." Huey blushed.

"You said to tell you and I did. Freeman you are a pervert." Jazmine laughed about it.

"No I am not is just I didn't expect you to say it like that.." Huey confessed.

"I am a blunt person Freeman." Jazmine retorted

"Well we can just walk Rim." Huey commented.

"Thanks. Freeman for sticking around. I can see the guys just want to get started with the fun." Jazmine replied as she saw Hiro and Caesar running around like hooligans picking up their girlfriends and what not. And Riley chasing his girl and she ran away from him.

"Yeah. Is in there system." Huey replied.

The gang finished in 10 minutes. Huey and Jazmine finished in 20. Then the fun began.

"Jazz come over here and play volleyball." Cindy called.

Jazmine and Huey went together.

"Is boys versus girls." Cindy stated as she saw Huey come with Jazmine.

"Alright so is boys against girls. Four boys and Four girls. Let's do this!" Caesar yelled and being hyped up.

"Ya'll girls going to lose especially with big titty Jazz over there." Riley sneered. Huey back slap Riley.

"What does my boobs have to do with the game? Bring it on Escobar." Jazmine complained.

The game started and the first spike went to the girls, personally done by Jazmine. Everyone swore she made a hole on the ground. But she didn't.

The game was on fire, it caught the teacher's attention and all the other students. Jazmine boobs were really bouncing and her butt was looking right so most of the male students cheered for the girls side while the girls cheered for the guys. The game was 14-14. Huey was serving and he was pissed at the guys gawking at his girl yeah 'HIS GIRL'. He served but Cindy gave Jazmine a boost and she spike it that it bounce and hit Riley's head.

Everyone laughed, Jazmine went over there but instead of saying something sweet.

"That's game." Jazmine sweetly said.

"Oh fuck." Caesar said.

"What's wrong?" Huey commented.

"We kind of made a bet with the girls. While you guys weren't around." Hiro say slowly.

"What's the bet?" Huey asked.

"If the girls lost, they had to make Jazmine confessed to you, but if we lost..." Riley started.

"NO." Huey glared.

"Guys a bet is a bet." Cindy said loudly.

"We had a bet?" Jazmine confusedly asked.

"NO." Huey said.

"I was playing Jazz." Cindy commented while she laugh at Huey.

"Ok..." Jazmine said.

"Alright kids time to get dress up is 3:30 pm. Hit the showers." Coach Douglas said.

"Let's go Jazz." Ming said while dragging her.

"Bye guys." The girls except Jazmine said in unison and giggled

"Oh bye guys." Jazmine said at the end while she drag in confusion.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Confessions

After the showers. Five minutes until the bell rings.

"So I know you guys made a bet." Jazmine said clearly.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"I know you guys did something. Tell me please." Jazmine declared.

"Jazz you sure you want to know?" Briana asked.

"Yes, Bree." Jazmine politely said.

"Ok. So before the game started Ceez and I decided to bet money but then we both saw you and Huey laughing and talking and well we said whoever loses we have to make you guys confess your feelings. So the boys laugh so they have to make Freeman confess." Cindy shyly said.

"You guys that is sweet but I will be honest I have a lot of going on in my life. I like Huey but I don't want him to be a target in my life is already hard enough trying to keep In Su protected." Jazmine said sadly.

"Oh. Jazz we completely forgot what your parents went thru. Is that we saw you happy and we like when you are happy and wait you like Huey?" Ming questioned.

"Guilty." Jazmine responded.

"I think Huey can protect himself. Especially if you guys get together." Briana stated.

"I don't know guys. Just give me some time. I want to personally tell him how I feel." Jazmine honestly said.

"Man you got guts Jazz." Cindy confessed.

"Thanks." Jazmine said.

After school.

"Hey guys. My little brother birthday is today so there will be a small party. You guys should come." Caesar commented.

"We know." The gang said.

"Dang... How though?" Caesar asked.

"Your parents." They said while they show Caesar the invitations from their Iphones

"Jazmine." Wuncler called over.

"Huey hold on. My uncle said he had to give me something." Jazmine told him.

Everyone at school had stop walking and doing everything when they saw the owner and founder of the school smile brightly at Jazmine. Jazmine ran to her uncle and hugged him. Then his grandson step out.

"Baby Cousin." Ed exclaim.

Jazmine hugged him as well. Everyone looked on and got really quiet.

"So Jazmine how was your first day of school?" Wuncler spoke up.

"It was great uncle. Thanks for suggesting me this school. Is pretty great." It was a half lie. Jazmine stated.

"Anybody given u trouble cuz'? Cuz I pop them, chu know that? The fuck ya'll lookin at? Ya'll did something to my Cuzzin?" Ed said and questioned.

Everyone continue to do their things and were astonished that Jazmine was part of the Wuncler family.

"No trust me everything is fine. But thanks for checking up on me. I will be heading to Sebastian little party so I will see you guys soon again." Jazmine smiled and gave them a goodbye hug to her uncle and cousin

Jazmine ran back to Huey and still people were looking at her while her uncle and cousin departed to go home in different cars.

"Thanks for waiting on me guys." Jazmine stated.

"Yeah. As you can see Riley and Cindy got bored so they are back there making out." Huey declared disgustingly.

"I see that Freeman. So let's go home." Jazmine stated.

"Get in." Huey politely open her door.

"Such a gentleman Freeman. Thank you." Jazmine giggled.

Huey smiled and went to his driver seat and they left with faces of astonishments from the kids in the school.

At Caesar's place

"I thought this was a small party Ceez." Jazmine stated.

"My parents know a lot of people that have kids. Besides In Su is enjoy himself." Caesar commented.

"HAHAHA yeah. Seems that he is flirting with your little sister Ceez." Riley commented.

"The nerve of this boy." Cindy commented.

"Oh God. Sorry Ceez. IN SU! Come here." Jazmine yelled.

"Yes Madre?" In Su shyly said.

"You can't just be flirty with other people's kids. What did I tell you?" Jazmine declared.

"I wasn't flirting, I was being friendly." In Su commented.

"Don't sass me boy." Jazmine threatened.

"Ok fine. Jeez always messing with someone's game." In Su sneered.

"HAHAHAHA this kid is too much." Caesar laughed.

"Jazz why u messin' with lil niggah's game?" Riley sneered.

"Riley. Don't question my methods." Jazmine commented.

"SO he won't be like you fool." Cindy sneered at Riley.

Everyone laughed.

"He is always like this?" Huey asked.

"Yes. I don't want him to become a player. And plus he is too young to be thinking about a girlfriend. Let alone Ceez's little sister." Jazmine politely stated.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Caesar asked.

"Nothing. But In Su is very flirtatious so he might end up making her cry and she might end up beating him up, she looks like she can handle her own for a seven year old." Jazmine declared.

"Jazz I was playing and little one got game. What's his secret?" Caesar asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Telling the truth. Really, he just compliments them on pure honesty. He has done it to me once." Jazmine stated.

"HAHAHA what did he say?" Cindy asked.

"He told me 'Mom you look really beautiful today the curls upon your head bring out the beauty of your black side which is very unique and gives you a sense of pride.' That's when I knew this boy was flirtatious." Jazmine told them.

"Damn kid got mad game." Caesar complimented.

"Hey Big brother you think my eyes sparkle as the sun reveal that they are naturally brown rather than dark pupils. In Su told me that they are very pretty. You think he has a girlfriend?" Lillian asked Caesar.

Everyone laughed in unison.

"Little girl, the day you have a boyfriend is the day when you are thirty." Caesar commented.

"Fine I'll ask dad then." Lillian replied as she went to her dad.

The gang saw as she asked and he choked on his water. That the mother had to pat him in the back. He got down on one knee and talk to Lillian. Then the gang laughed. Lillian came back over.

"Dang dad said I can't have a boyfriend until I am fifty years old. That is like a long time from now." Lillian sadly said.

The gang laughed even more.

Lillian went closer to Jazmine. "You ma'am have an amazing son. Tell him to wait for me." Lillian asked her.

Jazmine cover her face as the gang laughed once more.

Sebastian came over.

"Ms. Rim, I heard you don't have a boyfriend. So if you need anyone you can call me." Sebastian said while handing her flowers.

Jazmine and the gang laughed.

"My dude, she likes someone already, come on I'll show you to them single ladies out here." In Su had stated while dragging Sebastian away from his mom.

The gang looked at Jazmine in surprise.

"Who is it Jazz?" Hiro bluntly asked.

"Why do you want know?" She responded.

"Alright be secretive I understand." Hiro replied while the girls giggle.

The party went on and the gang decided to separate. They made a plan to make sure Jazmine and Huey were alone.

"Freeman?" Jazmine quietly said.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I know what the bet was about." She said.

"Jazz... I...Uhm.." Huey tried to say.

"I like you a lot Freeman; but I don't want to put you in danger. I mean you seemed to be the school's prey but I don't care. What I am worry about is losing you if he ever comes back. Now I know what you are going to say that you will be the one protecting Susu and I but I can't help it. I feel like the people around me will become threaten then I will lose you guys. Then what? I know I might be thinking too much, but I am just afraid to lose you guys, to lose you... I am willing to give us a chance but I am just terrified, then again we have to take chances right?" Jazmine politely explained.

Huey stood there quiet.

"But if you don't feel the same way I am completely cool with it I just wanted to tell you that I like you Freeman and even if you don't like me back, is ok because we are still good friends." Jazmine finished.

"Jazz. I...uh...friends." Huey couldn't find the words to say anything. And then In Su came to Jazmine saying that he was really tired while knocking out in her arms.

"Uhm... I guess we are still good friends Freeman.. See you tomorrow." Jazmine said before she left with sleeping In Su.

"Huey you alright?" Caesar and the gang came back over.

Huey stood there quiet for the whole entire time.

"What happened?" Cindy asked.

He just stood quiet. Inside he was yelling at himself for not saying anything just the words friends kept replaying over and over again.

The gang couldn't figure it out. And Jazmine had left her phone by mistake. So they really had no way to find out until tomorrow.

Next day in hell.

Huey's P.O.V

Jazmine confessed herself to me and I just stood there like nothing. My god I am such an idiot. Way to go Huey Percy Freeman, you got a chance and you fucked up. You have to make it right. Or else.

I was walking to lunch, the gang had already been there, and I saw Jazmine with this boy named Joaquin, football guy, he is a receiver, one of the best, I know this boy and he is a player ... and did he just touch Jazmine's hair? I walk closer and I was angry as hell.

"I am sorry but I like someone already. And please don't touch my hair ever again." Jazmine threatened.

"Baby come on, I know I see you with the Freeman guy, but he aint' worth it. Besides he won't treat you like I do. I could be a better man to you then scowl face. I do things that will make you beg for more. Fuck him." Joaquin stated.

"Fuck who?" I asked.

"Uh... Freeman... Hey man...Uh.. I... was.. just asking Jazzy something about Calculus... uh see ya later." Joaquin quiver and walks into lunch.

"Jazz, I.. uh.. I don't know where to start but I'm sorry." Huey said.

"Is ok Freeman we are still friends right?" Jazmine smiled.

"I want to be more than that but I never got to finish what I said. I like you Jazz and I want to show you that..." Huey couldn't finish his statement.

Jazmine had lightly kissed him on his cheeks.

"Then I guess we are dating now." Jazmine smirked.

"For real?" Huey blushed.

"Yeah." She said holding his hand and entering lunch. He gave her the cell phone she had left. Lunch was loud as hell but as soon as they enter holding hands and Huey cheesing like no tomorrow everyone went silent.

Jazmine personally did not care and Huey just gave his scowl that scared mostly everyone.

"Ya'll dating for real?" Joaquin yelled from across the lunch room.

Jazmine was going to say something until Huey yelled back.

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?" Huey threatened while pulling Jazmine closer to him.

Everyone was shocked but the gang was just happy as hell. Congratulating them and what not.

"I knew ya'll were going out." Caesar stated.

"That's right girlie." Cindy and Ming commented.

"Jeez you finally step up about time." Riley stated.

"Remember to invite us to your wedding." Briana and Hiro said.

Lunch was awkward everyone was talking about Huey and Jazmine and how great they look together and how extremely jealous everyone was. They look very great together like a match made in heaven. People couldn't help to look, Jazmine was fine as hell and so was Huey.

P.E was fun for the gang especially since they tormented the new couple. Huey however got them back really good they wondered why they were even friends (playing around).

Jazmine was running today; she got her sports bra. But no guy stop staring at her, but they did not approach her at all. Huey was always two steps behind her.

Weeks pass by and Huey and Jazmine are happy to be together. In Su is even more excited since Huey was around more often. Huey did not mind In Su always tagging along dates. It was fun with the kid around. However, with the gang and In Su around they never kissed at all.

It was a Friday and it was currently 8 pm.

After watching three movies straight In Su fell asleep instantly and Jazmine took him to his bedroom. Jazmine came back down and sat next to Huey. Monica and Richard were not home. And In Su was asleep.

Huey got closer to Jazmine, Jazmine saw and she got closer as well. While Spy Kids play in the background there was silent between Huey and Jazmine.

Huey was looking deep into her green beautiful eyes and got closer to her face. Jazmine did not move, but as he got closer, temptation rose and her eyes close. Huey was centimeters away from her lips. Jazmine open her eyes and bit her bottom lip for a quick second and slowly inched closer to Huey. And then Huey's phone went off, Differences by Ginuwine came on. Jazmine was even closer to his face.

"Setting the mood Freeman or someone is calling you?" Jazmine teased.

"Hold on." Huey said. He angrily answered the phone.

"WHAT?" Huey asked.

"Niggah, where are you? I come home and granddad expecting me to clean." Riley declared.

"Right. It was my turn today." Huey said. "I'll be there soon." he said hanging up.

"You can go Freeman, but who will I have to finish what just started." Jazmine tormented him while biting her bottom lip.

Huey grab his phone. Riley answered. "A month starting tomorrow and I'll give you twenty dollars to unlocked my windows and lock my bed room door tell granddad I am asleep.." Huey declared.

"Niggah what? A month? 50 dollars." Riley Stated.

"I'll wash the dishes for a month if you wash them today and 20 dollars Riley for doing me the second favor." Huey replied.

"45?" Riley asked.

"20." Huey replied.

"Fine. But one question." Riley sneered.

"What?" Huey stated.

"Ya'll gonna fuck?" Riley smirked.

Huey hanged up.

Huey turned around to find a sleeping Jazmine. "Fucking Riley making talk to him.." Huey thought.

"I'm waiting." Jazmine cooed with her eyes close.

Huey smiled...As Huey got closer. They heard crying from In Su room.

They both open their eyes. "Fuck I forgot to give him his teddy bear." She said looking down at the teddy bear that lied on the floor. "Hold on Huey." She said while she walk to his room.

"Is like the universe is preventing us from kissing." Huey murmur.

Jazmine came back and jump into Huey's lap. "Freeman you take too long." Then she kissed him. She kissed him lightly but soon Huey had deepen the kissed. Soon enough he went down to her neck. Jazmine did not hesitate she let out a moan. Huey started to kiss back up to her lips.

Jazmine phone goes off. Huey breaks off the kiss.

"Ignore it." Jazmine complained then she tried to kiss him again.

"What happens...if.. it...is someone... important?" Huey asked between kisses.

"Freeman I don't care." Jazmine replied. But Huey reach her phone and answer it and put it right next to her ear.

"Hello?" Jazmine answered while she look at Huey wickedly and played with his hair while she was still on top of his lap.

"Oh hey girl... busy...right now... yes I am... clubbing?... I rather skip...is girl's night out?...Well it sounds intriguing... Huey started to lightly place kisses on her neck because he did not want her to leave. But I am kind of in the middle of something... I am not fucking Cindy, movie night with Freeman...yeah..besides no baby sitter or Richard or Monica are in sight..next time ok?" Jazmine stated. "Alright bye girlie." She said as she hanged up.

She pulls Huey back." Freeman, I said intriguing not that I was interested." Jazmine teased.

"What? I did not do anything." Huey smirks.

"Yeah whatever Freeman." Jazmine sneered. He pulls her closer to him. Soon enough Huey unbuttons her blouse and Jazmine lets him. And softly lays her on the couch and starts to leave kisses on her stomach. A deep exhale came from her mouth as Huey kissed her lightly. He goes back up to her lips but then stops.

"Wait. Jazz... I don't think we should do this.. I don't want you to think I am taking advantage of you and I didn't even ask you if you were ready.." Huey told her as he was on top.

"Huey, I never felt so ready in my life, and I rather do it with you than anybody else... but it slip my mind that you were a virgin so we should stop if you want too." Jazmine honestly said.

'Fuck my virginity. I want her.' Huey thought. Jazmine began to button her blouse while she was under Huey.

"No. Let's continue." Huey demanded and before she even said anything he kissed her.

He went to her neck and sucked on it for six minutes straight. Jazmine felt so good and she kept shivering as he touched her waist. He later picked her up and put her back on his laps. Jazmine started to grind a little while Huey held onto her while their tongues battle for more pleasure.

They gasp for air. "Let's... take this... upstairs Freeman." Jazmine said between breaths. Huey picked her up in bridal style although Jazmine prefer to walk but he denied it. They go into Jazmine's master room. "I guess tonight I won't be alone in this huge bed." Jazmine commented. Huey sets her down in her bed and takes her shirt off. Jazmine takes his off. Huey was packing, he had an amazing eight pack, a deep v-line, a hard chest and strong arms. Jazmine licked her lips.

"Like what you see?" Huey teased.

"I cannot deny that." Jazmine replied.

He then push Jazmine lightly and strips her off her pants. Jazmine picked the right day to wear a red sexy lingerie and shave in all the right places. Huey unbuckled his pants and Jazmine lightly kicked them off him as he was laying on top of her. Jazmine then wrap her legs around him, force him down, and got on top of him. Huey got up by using his elbows, she got closer to him, and they begin to kiss again. Huey then messes with her bra trying to separate the latch. Jazmine giggled in his mouth and she breaks off the kiss to help him detached her bra. When it finally does, Jazmine smiles. Huey slowly takes her bra off and Jazmine covers her breast with her hands. She quite shy but that turn Huey more on. He leaves kisses on top of her breast and soon starts to lead her hands away from her breast. He lightly sucks on the left one first, Jazmine inhales a little and lets out a deep exhale. He begins to twirl his tongue around her bud then he massages her right one. He stops and gets more comfortable by putting him and her in the middle of the bed away from the edges.

Jazmine pushes him back to the pillows and begins to travel down by kissing every one of his abs and licking his v-line. Then she strips him off his boxers and begins to go down on him. Huey grunts as Jazmine uses her tongue to touched his tip. Huey was quiet..no he was really big.

"Huey, this is my first time so I really don't want to embarrass myself by choking on it." Jazmine said embarrassedly.

And she was telling the truth, she was not experience but she took her time which Huey did not mind. She could not fit his whole manhood in her mouth and she did not want to choke so she just continue licking and sucking on it lightly which drove Huey insane. Jazmine was telling the truth she was never experience and her first kiss went to Huey and technically she would be losing her virginity to him. Huey stop her and stripped her off her panties. Then he whisper for her to bring her legs to him. Jazmine obeyed him and soon Jazmine and Huey had positioned themselves in a 69 position. Huey did not hesitate to put his tongue softly in her wet area. Jazmine twitched a little then gasp and went back down on him. Huey continue to licked her and Jazmine was moaning she started to squeeze Huey's dick and stroke it up and down. Huey later had stop.

"Come here Jazmine." Huey demanded.

She stop and got off him and came closer to him. He then lightly set her down on her back and kiss her lightly while he went back down to her.

"Oh HUEY." She whisper as he enter one of his finger in her. She was really tight. Huey completely forgot that she wasn't her virgin. But her walls were super tight like in his dreams but this was reality and it seems they were tighter here than in his dreams. It was indeed a fact, Jazmine never slept with another man, she was rape, never loved. Huey was in fact the first. Then Huey decided to use his tongue while he finger her. He lightly sucked on clitoris as she felt she was coming. "My GODDDD." Jazmine exhaled. "Don't hold it in Jazz." Huey demanded. And she didn't, there she was. It didn't taste like strawberries but it tasted delicious he licked until the last drop. Jazmine was panting in reality she didn't have the energy to keep going, he drained it out of her, but she wanted to keep going. Huey reached over to his pants.

"Jazmine I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I bought these for Riley because I thought he wasn't going to wait but I was wrong, he still is waiting. It surprise me so I just kept them, they don't expired until well three years. I didn't know what size he was so I bought a lot of them. I kept the magnums though just in case." Huey confessed.

"In case we did something Freeman?" Jazmine smirked.

"Guilty." Huey commented.

He carefully open the condom and became confused. He never had the chance to take sex education. He looked embarrassed while he looked at Jazmine.

"Don't look at me Freeman, my home school teacher or parents ever taught me about sex education." Jazmine confessed. However Huey figured it out a moment later because there was specific instructions on how to put it on.

"Ready?" He said as he went back into her arms. Jazmine looked directly at him and nodded. Huey teased her by penetrating gently, Jazmine gasps and Huey smirked. He then enter her softly and that earn a soft scream from Jazmine, it was soft because he cover her mouth. Jazmine eyes grew wide open and tears came out.

"Jazz you ok?" Huey stop while whipping her tears.

"I'm fine. Is that is really big." Jazmine confessed.

"Sorry." Huey smirked.

He continue slowly. Jazmine relax and got adjusted as he enter her and pull out softly. That turn Jazmine even more on. Huey brought her legs a bit more up and slowly push in his pride in deeper. That made Jazmine more hornier than she already was. Huey was now breathing more and Jazmine was gasping for air as he sped up. She held onto his back scratching him.

"What's my name Jazmine?" Huey questioned

"Huey Percy Freeman." She said immediately.

"Again Jazz." He pleaded.

"HUEY PERCY FREEMAN." She declared.

He kept going and she kept whimpering, moaning, and asking for more.

"You want it Jazmine?" Huey questioned her.

"Yes." Jazmine quickly responded.

"How bad Jazmine?" Huey teased her.

"So Bad baby." Jazmine replied quicker.

"Fuck... Jazmine.." He declared.

"OHHHHH. HUEYYY! " Jazmine screamed as she came. Huey was still going and it was driving her crazy.

"JAZMINE, Oh God. I'm ... Coming..." Huey declared. He kept going and Jazmine was gasping more than ever and there he was. He pull out and took out his condom and then he exploded on Jazmine.

They both exhaled and gasp for air. Huey reached over for some napkins and disposed off the used condom, then he cleaned Jazmine's belly and breast. He put back his boxers and slid her into panties and his shirt.

Jazmine pull him down and kiss him deeply as she got on top of him. He grab her butt which earned a giggle from Jazz.

"That was amazing Huey. It felt magnificent." Jazmine was still on cloud nine.

Huey felt the same way. It was love. They didn't just fucked. Huey gave it to her. He was ready and he will never regret it. Although they only been together for a few weeks and known each other for a few months, he didn't care. He felt liked he has known her for years, like he just found a missing part of his life.

"Jazmine... I think I love you... I feel like things are going so fast but I just feel so connected to you." Huey confessed.

Jazmine can tell he was not lying and she felt the same way. "Huey I feel like I had loved you for years for some reason and it feels good to know that I understand you... what I am trying to say is... I love you too." Jazmine confessed as well.

They kissed and lucky for them In Su was knocked out to never hear anything. Jazmine had even locked the door in case he walked in but luckily he did not. They fell asleep right after Jazmine got of him but Huey drag her closer to him and she fell asleep in his chest.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Birthday Bash

As the sun rose Huey woke up and realize he was alone.

"Damn it was just a dream." He said closing his eyes. Then he open it back up and realize this was not his room. Matter of fact, this was not his house.

Huey got up naked but he remember putting on boxers. On top of a table Huey notice some clothes. And a sticky note. 'Remember that I design clothes so I have boys clothes too don't get any ideas Freeman, these will fit you I promise. BTW I stripped you while you were still knocked out.' It was a jogging outfit and a pair of new boxers. Huey smiled and blushed hard. Jazmine did not want him to get in trouble and Riley texted him as well. "Niggah I mess your bed up and left your door open, I knew you wasn't gonna come back so I locked your windows, I told granddad you went for a run and will probably stop at Jazz house but me and you both know ya'll fucked. -Reezy."

He took a shower to notice that his clothes from yesterday had been carefully place next to his new outfit. Washed. However the shirt was missing. Another sticky note appear. 'P.S: I am keeping your shirt.' He came downstairs to find Jazmine cooking in his shirt and some short pajama pants that were cover by his shirt.

He came closer to her and gave her a back hug. "Morning." He said.

"Good Morning." She replied while cooking.

"Have something to eat before you go back to your place. With the jogging outfit you have on your grandfather will think that you went jogging came over my house and ate breakfast. Riley texted me saying that." She commented.

"Did he asked you anything?" He asked.

"He asked if we fucked but I told him that you fell asleep because you got tired of watching spy kids and knocked out on my couch." She commented.

"Oh. He said anything else?" He questioned.

"He just called you a faggot for missing the opportunity." She laughed.

"But you and I, both know that something did happen." Huey smirked.

A little yawn came from behind them. "Hi Huey, came to have breakfast after you jog?" In Su questioned.

"Yes I did.. May I?" Huey lied.

"Of Course." In Su open his eyes.

"Morning momma." In Su while he hugged her leg."Morning Susu." she replied. He then drag himself and his teddy bear to the table. Huey picked him up and sat next to him after he put him in his chair. And Jazmine smiled at his gesture and finally done with breakfast.

'Hey girl what are you doing right now?' Cindy texted Jazmine.

Jazmine took a picture of In Su feeding Huey and send it to her with the caption. Feeding my boys.

'Aw how cute! But girl today is the day, you fanna be 16 mañana, and today is the huge birthday bash woot. So we will wait for you. Ming and Briana are already at my house.' Jazmine eyes grew big.

"CRAP!" Jazmine yelled.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked.

"I forgot today is my sweet sixteen's. And I forgot to get In Su a baby sitter. And I told the girls I was going to be there at 9 and it is 8 to go get pamper and whatever people do on their birthdays or pre birthday." Jazmine panic.

"Jazz calm down, I will take care of In Su. Until your birthday bash ok? Just pack his things and I will take him to my house ok?" Huey declared.

"YAYYYYY. A day with Huey." In Su cheered.

"Are you sure?" Jazmine questioned.

"Positive." Huey reassured her.

"Thank you so much." Jazmine said as she dash to wash herself off. Jazmine took a twenty minute shower, got dress in a hoodie and shorts, with a white tank top under, grab her channel glasses, had her hair very curly after she dried it with a towel. And then headed towards Huey and grabbed In Su. Then she wash him. Then they both brush their teeth and Huey joined in as well too after he finished washing the dishes then she packed him the clothes to wear tonight, his blankie, his favorite movie: The Lion King, packed a crossword puzzle, some snacks, juice boxes, shampoo, a towel, perfume, and a afro pic while Huey held In Su.

"Perfect timing Richard." Jazmine commented as she headed to her car after locking her doors. Huey Drove, Richard in the passenger seat, and Jazmine in the back with In Su in his chair making sure she did not forget anything.

They got out, and Tom was over the Freeman's house enjoying a good Sunday morning with Ruckus and Robert playing cards.

Huey unlocked the door and In Su went running to hug Mr. Freeman.

"Hey boy how are you?" Mr. Freeman asked.

"Robert you have a new negro in your house?" Ruckus asked.

"Ruckus don't say that around this boy. In Su do not listen to him." Mr. Freeman said.

"Don't worry Mr. Freeman, Huey has said that he tended to say things about African Americans because the white man is superior and he told me never to say anything because you shouldn't disrespect the adults." In Su responded.

"My god this kid can talk well for his age." Tom complimented.

"Thank you sir." In Su replied.

"Granddad, I am taking care of In Su. Don't worry I got this and is a favor for Jazmine. So he will be staying here for a couple of hours." Huey said as he walked in.

"Mr. Freeman I am so sorry for being a bother. I just didn't have a baby sitter, but if you don't want him to stay it will be alright with me." Jazmine said smiling.

Ruckus and Tom stood there silently.

"No little cutie pie go on I will see you tonight at your Uncle's house." Mr. Freeman said while he carried the child on his lap.

"Thank you so much Mr. Freeman." She kissed his forehead and notice there was two other people in the room.

"Oh I am so sorry for my inconvenience, I will leave now. Sorry I don't have the time to meet you. Goodbye." She said as Huey walk with her to the door.

"Tom you ok?" Mr. Freeman asked.

"Robert was it just me or does she look exactly like Jazmine." Tom declared.

"Looks like little mulatto to me." Ruckus stated.

Tom stood up and Mr. Freeman went after him with In Su in his hands.

They came across the hall. "Text me when you get there." Huey said.

"I will." She kissed him goodbye.

"Tom. This is not your daughter. She is a different girl." Mr. Freeman said.

"What's going on?" In Su asked.

Huey turned around and saw Tom being depressed.

"Mr. DuBois you ok?" Huey asked.

"She looked exactly like Jazmine." Tom whispered.

"Well my mommy name is Jazmine so she looks exactly like Jazmine." In Su stated.

"Boy take In Su and take care of him." Robert politely declared.

Huey went upstairs with In Su as Tom watch them leave.

"Tom the girl went missing on December 20.2005, last seen in New York, your baby girl went missing on December.15.2005. They said they are doppelgangers. But she is not her, I talk to her uncle. That is what the FBI and Police department told him." Mr. Freeman explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry Robert. I just reacted." Tom confessed.

"Is ok; when Wuncler showed me her pictures I thought it was her back in 2006, but Wuncler had to check for himself as well and that is when he found out the FBI and New York Police department had figure out that they are not related." Mr. Freeman said.

Tom stood there silently and went back to finish his game with Ruckus and Robert.

"So is not your missing mulatto child?" Ruckus asked.

"No." Tom replied.

"Don't worry Tom, they will find her one day." Mr. Freeman stated.

Jazmine's P.O.V.

I couldn't wait till I got my license then I wouldn't have to bother Richard man I feel terrible constantly dragging him around. I picked up my girls.

"Who the man?" Ming asked.

"This is my uncle Wuncler's butler who constantly has to drive with me everywhere instead of being at home just relaxing." I confessed.

"Ma'am I do not mind whatsoever, we have already discuss this." Richard politely stated.

"He is a complete sweetheart you guys, but soon he will be gone because I will not be needing his services thus he can relax later on after tomorrow." I declared.

"Thank you for always being concern ma'am." Richard smiled.

"Ok. Cool." Cindy stated.

''Rocking car by the way Jazz." Briana commented

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Wuncler's Plaza. It has the best stores in sight." Briana replied.

Hopefully we all can find some dresses for after the dancing is done. Uncle Wuncler had order the dresses from Prada they were long aqua dresses with a long slit and white high pumps. While the guys had to wear a Aqua collar button up shirt with white pants and a white vest with a Aqua bow tie. My dress needed to be found by me that is Uncle Wuncler's request.

End of P.O.V

Huey's P.O.V

It seems Mr. DuBois thought exactly like we all thought. I feel bad for the guy. Seeing him like that made me feel like Jazmine was really gone. But sometimes I wondered if Jazmine Rim was really Jazmine DuBois. Why did they look exactly like each other? They said that doppelgangers look exactly like one another but they have different personalities. But every time I see Jazmine around In Su she acts like Jazmine DuBois. There could be a possibility maybe the FBI and New York police department got it all wrong. Maybe they are the same person.

"Huey who was that man and why was he sad when he saw my mommy?" In Su innocently asked.

"Uh...Uhm.. Growing up Susu; that man lived across the street from my family and he had a wife named Sarah and a daughter named Jazmine. However, their marriage ended up terrible, and they spilt. Jazmine was then battle in court and Sarah got full custody. But Sarah lost it and Jazmine pay the price. Then when she told me to help her out it was already too late. Her mommy was...uhm.. went to a better place while Jazmine was never found." Huey said sadly.

"Did you like her?" In Su bluntly asked.

"Well... Susu she was my best friend and I soon started to like her but she isn't here with us any longer..besides I love your mommy." Huey honestly said.

"What happens if she comes back will you leave my mommy like my real donor left me?" In Su asked.

"No. I can't tell you how the future is going to be but I don't want to leave your mommy at all." Huey blushed.

In Su gave him a hug and Huey embrace it. "I Don't want you to leave us either big head. Mommy told me that my donor left us but I know he was a bad man; I looked up mommy's name on her tablet and found the truth. I just didn't tell her I know because I know she wanted to wait to tell me. But she is the best mommy ever, I swear. So don't destroy her like that bad man did." In Su replied.

"Now let's go play a game downstairs." In Su stated.

Riley had joined in the fun too, and Susu and Huey played against him on his play station. Huey was better at videogames and besides having In Su on his lap while they destroy Riley. Riley of course stated that they were cheating but Susu wasn't really playing.

Tom notice the boys laugh and Riley like always saying they cheating without cussing which was quite abnormal to see from Riley but there was a kid around.

"Hey Robert so is that like her little brother?" Tom asked.

"No. Her son." Robert replied while tossing a card down.

"Isn't she just 16?" Tom bluntly said.

"Huhhhh...Mr. Freeman sighed... She was a victim of the serial killer and rapist known as Snake." Mr. Freeman confessed.

"That Negro that killed like 5 white agents in New York and the yellow niggahs in their house plus an old Mexican?" Ruckus asked.

"Although you put it that way... yes." Mr. Freeman replied.

"My god; the poor child." Tom admitted.

"Yet she manages to smile; and the girl is gorgeous, smart, and rich. Yet she picked to date my Grandson. That's something new. But a complete sweetheart even Huey started to show emotions." Robert confessed.

"Erica hates her in all honesty; I don't understand why? If she only knew. " To declared as she tossed a card down.

In Su ran inside the kitchen while Huey follow him and started to prepare him a meal. " A boy pour us some chips and dip on the chips platter." Mr. Freeman commanded. Huey did it while he waited for the Veggie Burgers to cook. In Su carried it to the table and Mr. Freeman thanked him.

"Sorry that my mommy reminded you of your lost daughter. I hope they find her." In Su told Tom as he handed him a piece of caramel candy. They were as well Jazmine DuBois favorites and In Su's mother favorite.

Tom smiled sadly but accepted the treat and thank him.

"He is a good kid Robert. Very kind." Tom confessed.

"Yes he is." Mr. Freeman agreed.

After finishing cooking the food. In Su and Huey went to the table to eat. In Su gladly chow down on his broken down Veggie Burger.

"So how old are you In Su?" Tom asked.

"5 years and 29 days." In Su confessed.

The men giggled a little.

"Susu so you are only five." Huey told him.

"...and 29 days. The count too." In Su responded.

"Alright. I guess they do." Huey commented.

"No. They do. Is not a guess." In Su corrected.

Huey laughed and agreed with him. Riley had joined them for lunch except he had a hamburger.

After finishing up. Huey went to the bathroom, it was time to wash up In Su and meet Jazmine at 3pm because they had pictures and last practice before the party started. He would change over there and In Su as well.

Jazmine had packed his tiny suit. But extra clothes to chill in before the party began. Huey carefully place his suit next to his. In Su's under shirt was white while his vest was Aqua too match Jazmine ceremonial dress and the after ceremonial dress. But his pants and tuxedo was black. While his shoes were aqua. Huey was in his practice clothes. But he had to later switch into two outfits. The first outfit was an Aqua under shirt with a white Tuxedo and white dress pants with a aqua bowtie and aqua shoes, then he would switch to exactly what In Su wore. Once he puts it on after the dance he would look like In Su's older brother or in his gang eyes probably his father.

It was currently 2:30. They will meet at 3pm and start practice around 4 30. Then at 6:30 a simple photo shoot of the gang and dancer after shower and then the party will begin at 7:30.

Huey drove his car with Riley in the passenger seat; their outfit changes in the trunk, and In Su in the back in his chair. They reached the Wuncler household.

Ed and Gin waited for their arrival after they parked.

"Yooo Ed, Rummy whad up?" Riley stated as they saw him.

Ed and Gin looked serious.

"So Huey I heard you were dating my baby sister. Whad up with that homie?" Ed asked.

"Yeah dawg aren't you homo or some shit?" Gin asked.

Huey glared at them.

"Niggahs calm down. Jazzy Jazz confessed first and he ask her out some gay shit like that but ya'll chill my brother is whipped." Riley commented.

"Nah niggah we aint mad. When we heard she was dating a Freeman we fear it was you." Gin commented.

"The fuck is wrong with me?" Riley stated.

"Niggah you dumb ass fuck and horny 24/7. I would have to kill you if she dated you." Ed explain.

"Dang man. The fuck I am with Cindy. And plus I aint that dumb. Ya'll niggahs dumb... and gay." Riley stated as he walked away.

Huey grab the stuff and thanked Richard for getting them. Then he carefully took out In Su as he was asleep with his teddy bear.

"Damn. He is whipped." Gin commented.

"Hey Huey man. No harsh feelings or anything. You know she my baby sister well cousin but still you know what I mean man. She far from a bitch she a woman a true lady. So don't fuck up man. I love her a lot she my baby cuz but I treat her like my little sister. " Ed confessed.

"I understand Wuncler. Don't worry." Huey replied.

They go inside and the dancers are already here but the girls are missing.

"Hey Brother." Caesar waved.

"Whad up Huey?" Hiro said.

"Hye guys... where the girls at?" Huey asked.

"We don't know man." Caesar and Hiro responded.

"Oh hold on. Jazmine just texted me." Huey said.

'Freeman; Ming is taking forever to pick a dress. Like literally. We are going to be late so tell them to take a break.' Jazmine texted.

Huey went to set down In Su on the couch of the practice room and told everyone to take a break and then he receive a picture of Jazmine pouting, Cindy asleep on Briana and Briana jamming to music in the corner as Ming made faces to her the dress she was wearing. Caption said 'her tenth dress :( Do you feel our struggle?'

Huey laughed and headed straight for the boys. "I found them." Huey told them while showing them the picture.

"Is Cindy asleep on Bree?" Caesar questioned.

"Yes." Hiro laughed.

"Ah. That's my girl." Riley snickered.

Huey face time Jazmine.

Jazmine picked up but it was only her. "She changing so is only me for now."

"Is she done?" Huey asked.

"YESSSS FINALLY WE CAN GO HOME." Cindy yelled in the background.

"Yes." Jazmine smiled.

"OH wait guys I have five more dresses to go." Ming stated. Jazmine smiled went to an extreme sad face.

"AW COME ON!" Briana yelled.

"No." Jazmine wept.

The boys laughed.

"Ceez I don't understand how you can handle her. I try on one dress and I was done. She on her eleventh dress now." Jazmine confessed.

"Trust me you don't have to carry her stuff." Caesar complained.

"What was that Ceez?" Ming yelled.

"Nothing..." Jazmine responded. The Jazmine gave Caesar the thumbs up and Caesar said thank you.

"Alright you girls stay safe." Huey said turning the camera away from the boys.

"Bye." Jazmine said and send him a kiss and without the guys looking he winked at her.

They end the chatting and Huey sits down.

"Hey Huey; Riley told us you missed a chance last night." Hiro said while Caesar and Riley came closer.

"What?" Huey gave them a confused look.

"As in you had the chance to do things with Jazmine and you fell asleep." Caesar commented.

"That's none of your business." Huey declared.

"Jeez man. Alright... but dude let's face it you miss your chance?" Hiro stated.

They all laughed except Huey.

"Hey there Huey." A girl approach Huey. Hiro spilt and left. Caesar went to the kitchen. And Riley had hang with Ed and Gin.

Huey look up but went back to scrolling on his phone. He had pictures. He was never a picture person and he hated his phone. He wasn't much of a technology person but Jazmine was now here and he would constantly text her before school after school, call her during the weekends, face time her. He pay his own bills and he did not care.

"Huey you don't have to ignore me come on. I was just going to ask you if you know when is going to be back." She asked.

"I don't know." Huey stated.

"Ok. Thank you. Hey I seen you by yourself lately if you need anyone I am here." She flirted.

"No thanks. I have my friends." Huey commented.

"I can be your friend." She flirted more.

"I keep my circle small so no." Huey said wickedly.

"Oh come on Huey." She got closer to him.

"Huey?" In Su said half away.

"Aww how cute." The girl said as she saw In Su.

Huey got close to him and handed him his teddy bear that was on the ground and carry In Su and rocked him back to sleep. In Su fell instantly in his arms.

"You have a very cute little brother. I thought Riley was the only one." She commented.

"No. He isn't." Huey sneered.

"Oh? Is it just a kid you babysit?" She questioned.

"No. My girlfriend's son." Huey said walking away.

She was left there speechless. Thinking that he had a baby momma. But she wanted Huey. Too bad Cassandra did not know he did not want her.

turning silver, also


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Flawless Part I

It was 9:25 am.

As they were trying on dresses in a Gucci store. Ming notice something different about Jazmine.

"Jazmine, you look different today." Ming stated.

"What do you mean? Like I look like a bum?" Jazmine questioned and looked in the mirror of the dressing room.

"No. Jazz like you gleaming today. Like shining kind of shit." Ming restated.

"Oh. Really? I don't remember putting something that made me glisten." Jazmine stated.

"Let me handle this Lil' China. She means like you extremely give off a light which appears in most women after having sex for the first time or when their eggs are ready to ovulate or going thru puberty and so on." Briana stated.

Jazmine was confused then Cindy had looked at her and said...

"Jazz. You fucked Huey last night?" Cindy whisper

"What?" Jazmine blushed.

"Oh my god. You did!" Ming and Briana stated.

"Guys keep it down. Look you cannot tell anyone. PLEASEEE. Yeah we did things last night but we didn't fuck. We made love. And I know because he stop until I teased him into it. Oh God now I feel terrible!" Jazmine said unhappily.

"Girl chill out; When I first fucked Ceez.." Ming stated.

"You already had sex with him?" Jazmine asked.

"No listen. I mean yes. Ok look. I was ready and so was he. We felt a connection and we made love. Now that we are together we fuck but we still have that connection." Ming stated.

"The same way with Hiro, he was my first but I wasn't his first. But that love connection was there. I actually had to teased him to so we can finally do it after four years of going out." Briana confessed.

Ming and Briana looked at Cindy.

"What?" Cindy looked on.

"Cindy?" They both said in union.

"...Riley and I... still haven't fucked... I mean make love... he said he wanted to wait the day of his birthday I was ready but then he stop after he took my shirt off and he said that he wants to make love..." Cindy stop in mid-sentence.

"NO WAY!" The girls exclaimed except for Jazmine.

"Guys! Don't tell him I told you guys this. He will get mad at me. Although I did not promise him anything about not saying anything." Cindy confessed.

"But you technically did? Oh wow two good things happen today. Huey is not a virgin but Riley is. Oh man. This is sweet. But I won't say anything. To no one." Ming said.

"Me too. Until you guys are ready." Briana reassured the girls.

"I told Riley that Huey fell asleep so we did not fuck. It was sort of a white lie he fell asleep with me after we had sex." Jazmine confessed.

"Knowing his ass he probably asked you cause he wanted to know. He probably ended up calling Huey a fag huh?" Cindy asked.

"Yes. You are good." Jazmine complimented.

"Is everything ok in there ladies?" A retailer asked.

"Yes. Ma'am." They all replied.

The girls found their right dresses after Ming tried on 25 of them, Briana 5, and Cindy 3. Cindy was not much of a girly girl so she just went along with the one that made her butt look bigger. And Jazmine got her dress which was a line sweetheart short aqua chiffon beaded after she tried it on once. It looked perfect on her.

Ming bought ten dresses but knew which one to wear tonight, The Dark blue tight maxi dress. Briana bought an amazing gorgeous red dress that reach to her mid thigh and fit her perfectly it had straps. While Cindy bought a green dress preferably strapless. Briana and Cindy just bought one cause they weren't into dresses that much. Briana was more of a shorts type of girl and shoes and Cindy just love gym shorts and Nikes. They were two different white girls. Then they went to into a Louis Vuitton store to buy shoes but only Briana found luck and bought red bottoms. Jazmine bought Miu Miu heels; they were Aqua color with Rhinestones in the front pumps. Cindy bought herself black pumps to add to her collection from Miu Miu. Ming got Fuchsia high heels from Prada.

"Now is time to get your dress, Ms. Freeman." Briana commented.

"Really funny Bree. Is a sweet 16 dress not a wedding one." Jazmine stated.

Richard had brought security guards later on to carry the girls things.

As they walked into Coco Banana to find Jazmine the perfect sweet sixteen dress they are stop by a white retailer.

"Hello there girls do you need help finding the cheapest store?" The retailer asked.

"Did this bitch really just said that?" Cindy asked.

"No. We are here to shop for a dress." Jazmine declared.

"I'm sorry we do not sell inappropriate dresses for girls your age now move along." The retailer said.

"Hello ma'am welcome to Coco Banana." The retailer said to a rich fancy looking lady.

"I can sense that is some fake shoes you are wearing ma'am." Jazmine tells the retailer.

"Excuse me?" The retailer flinched.

"I said you are wearing fake shoes. Those shoes came out during summer of this for the new Coco Banana look. I should know because I design it. And those are fake imported from Malaysia and I believe you bought them online for four hundred and fifty dollars." Jazmine declared.

"Little girl, I do not have my time to waste on some ignorant black child like you. How dare you say these are fake and how there you say you design the original ones." The retailer asked.

"The real ones would have my initials on the back saying not and the color is fading away as well the soles off your shoes are turning white when they are suppose to be turning silver, also the fabric on your left shoe has a string hanging. Is FAKEEEEE!" Jazmine replied.

The girls were laughing. The woman was about to hit Jazmine but a security guard step in.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" Reggie the big security guard asked.

"Excuse me is there a problem?" The Owner of Coco Banana had step out she was visiting from Brazil.

"Oh My god, is Frita Levine. The owner of Coco Banana." Ming stated.

"I love your work." Cindy stated.

"Me too." Briana stated.

"Yes ma'am these girls were making rude comments as well as mocking my original shoes." The retailer said.

"She started it first by telling us to go to a cheaper store then calling one of our friends by their color." Ming stated.

"She lying." The retailer said.

Behind the security guard a recorded voice began to talk. It was the retailer saying all the rude things. And Jazmine calling her shoes fake. She step from her bodyguard. "I will admit I did call her shoes fake and we did laugh but as you can see you were the one that started it then try to slap me." Jazmine declared.

"Oh my goodness, !" Frita exclaimed she bow to Jazmine.

"Please no need to bow. Now sweetheart I could have you fired but I do not do that since is not my job." Jazmine threatened the retailer.

"You know her?" The retailer asked.

"She designs most of Coco Banana outfits. Ever since Coco Banana started back in 07. She practically one of the co-founder but she didn't want to be it." Frita said.

"Now we could just forget about this whole incident through an apology, or we can call our lawyers, or my Uncle Wuncler's Lawyers, or Frita's Lawyers." Jazmine said sinisterly. "Is your pick." she finally said.

"I am so sorry . It will never happen again." She said while kneeling.

"No need to kneel lady. Apology accepted. I just want to look for a dress. Please show me the way." Jazmine requested. Frita follow them inside.

"Thank you Jazmine for saving Coco Banana; I don't understand how my co-founder sign off to sell your

designs while I was in Paris." Frita said in Portuguese.

"I cancel your contract and remove you from my stop list after I found out what had happened. No need to worry." Jazmine replied in Portuguese. Then Frita left and warned her retailer never to pull that stunt again.

"What did they just say?" Ming and Briana asked while in the back of them.

" said thank you for saving Coco Banana and that her co founder sign something and sold Jazmine designs while she was in Paris so Jazmine said that she cancel the contract and remove her of the stop list because she found out that it wasn't her who sold her designs." Cindy translated.

"OHHH." Ming and Briana stated.

"This is by far the best designs we got." The retailer stated.

"I designs these myself; I am looking for a puffy aqua dress got any of those, no specific designs or details, and I do not care about the price." Jazmine explained.

"Yes we do. Come over here.. These are the ones imported from..." The retailer was cut off.

"Brazil. Very pretty mind if I try some on?" Jazmine asked politely.

"Of course not." The retailer sweetly said.

Jazmine first dress was an aqua dress that was with straps long and puffy in the back. She hated it. Then she tried on another that was beaded strapless sweetheart gown but she did not like the bottom. Then she tried a strapless A-Line gown. Which made her boobs feel like they were going to pop out. Then she tried a strapless ball gown dress. But she said she looked like cupcake. Then a corset puffy gown dress that made her boobs bigger than what they already were. Cindy, Ming, And Briana loved each dress she tried on but Jazmine felt picky because she wanted to find the right dress she was mostly doing it for her parents.

"Hey Jazz why Aqua?" Ming asked.

"When I turn 12 my parents were excited because of the American culture of a sweet 16's. My Father had design my dress and my mother pick the color. Aqua. It was puffy strapless and Aqua. I want to remember them with me tonight." Jazmine confessed.

The girls all hug her in union.

"Do you have a picture of the design?"

"It is evidence box. It was cover in blood. But I remember the exact details. , may I have a Blue or aqua pen and paper." Jazmine asked.

"Yes of course ma'am. And please call me Michelle." The retailer responded.

"Thank you Michelle." Jazmine responded she started to draw the dress and for a scratch sheet of paper Jazmine had created the design so perfectly. She drew it exactly like her father.

"My god that is beautiful." The retailer looked on.

"That is gorgeous Jazz!" Briana exclaimed.

"Dang Jazz. You are good." Ming stated.

"WOW." Cindy commented.

Jazmine called someone on her phone and it was Frita she asked if she can use the office of designs to make a dress and she will personally send the dress for Free to Coco Banana, Frita declined about the Free part although Jazmine convince her. The dress will cost 2500 dollars. Then the retailer led Jazmine to a room while the girls waited for her two hours and forty five minutes pass.

"You guys ready?" Jazmine yelled from the other side of the door.

"YES!" The girls yell.

Jazmine came out in the most beautiful dress ever seen in the store. Other clients look on and were amazed by the designs. The Aqua look magnificent on her and it was fitted so it looked great on Jazmine. The type of embellishment dress was a beading silhouette with a full ball gown skirt attached with a sweetheart neck line, sleeveless and strapless, pleated with a heavy A.B stones located right under the chest area in the middle part , bedazzled with a darker aqua blue rhinestone perfectly place in certain areas to not over do the dress and in the back it was laced up.

"OHMYGOD!" They all awe and scream in unison.

The retailer was amazed and astonished by the designs it was simple on the bottom but the top made everything perfect and the color was just beautiful.

"So you guys like it? Cause I love it." Jazmine said.

"YESSS." They all exclaimed.

"Excuse me where did you find that dress?" A lady asked Jazmine and the retailer.

"She made it." Michelle said.

"What?" The client was surprised.

"Oh she is Jazmine Rim. One of the most known designers in the world." Michelle said.

"My God; the original Jazmine Marie Rim, she never dared to show her face; Is an honor ." The client stated.

"Thank you." Jazmine politely said.

"Is there any way you can make a dress like yours in pink for my daughter." The client requested.

Before Jazmine can answer. Paparazzi came in and started to take pictures of the client. Some security guards kicked them out. The client was in fact the Senator of Maryland Mrs. Jennifer Harmony Lukvisky

"I'm sorry about that but ; you have designs some great outfits for me can you do it for my daughter as well." She asked politely.

"It will be in the market soon. But I think we can send it to you before it hits the market if you I give you my agent number. The code is 55103. My agent will notify Coco Banana and the designs will reach your house. The dress is 2500 dollars tax is already included. Renting it would be 1250 tax is also included." Jazmine stated.

"I'll buy from you right now for 7000 dollars if you make it today." stated.

"Well you will be paying the company not me. But I have time. I need two hours and 45 minutes." Jazmine replied. She receive the girls weight, height, bust, everything. The best part is that the girl was there as well.

The girls did not mind at all. Jazmine told them they could leave but they wanted to stick around and see what Jazmine does. The retailer allowed them to enter the backroom. The retailer was excited because the client pay upfront $7000 dollars. That is a lot of money for one dress that cost way less than that. Frita was excited as well. Two hours and forty five minutes went by and the girls were stunned. They were amazed by Jazmine talents. She was indeed a designer.

The girl came running to her mother. "Oh mother I love it is perfect and Jazmine made it different from hers because I said I wanted a unique dress and it was perfect! Look at it I look magnificent." Her daughter exclaimed.

"I can charge you less since this is her method. She said she wanted something original and unique so I did it for her." Jazmine replied.

"Thank you so much . But I pay and will stick to my offer" The senator replied.

After the girl took of her dress and left; Jazmine was ready to pay her. She took out her debit card and the retailer put 2500 but Jazmine corrected and it put it to 7000. The retailer was impressed. Jazmine felt that she did not want to cheat other for a design she just made. So she will let Coco Banana handle the cost later on. She gave the retailer the designs in a file and said take care of it and left with her goodbyes.

It was currently 3:25 pm. Jazmine invited the girls for lunch and they had an amazing time together. Later they went their separate ways and Jazmine finally reach the Wuncler mansion. The girls would be there too.

"Wow things always change here. I haven't been here sense 07. " Jazmine commented as she saw the huge Mansion screaming look at me.

"Sorry to intrude ma'am but who are you?" Reggie the security asked inside the limo.

"Jazmine Marie Rim. Wuncler's Niece. Daughter of Hye Su and In Ho Rim." Jazmine responded.

"Oh my god; the original?" Reggie asked.

"What?" Jazmine replied.

"It is what the high fashion people comment about they call you the original." Reggie commented.

"Wow. Ok. Cool." Jazmine responded.

Jazmine then stepped out of the car with her dress in a hanger and was greeted by at least 100 of servants taking her things. Later she came across some photographers. She had to pose for the next three hours changing to different hairstyles and clothes. This was indeed a photo shoot. But she looked perfect. She was later greeted by some professional dancers that would perform as a ceremonial. Her friends were also in it. They had practiced for a month and of course Huey was there before they even dated because Jazmine made him do it.

"Hey." Jazmine said to Huey.

"Hi." Huey said.

"Glad you made it." Jazmine commented.

"Is because you threaten me while I almost died by your thighs months ago." Huey confessed.

"Deal with it Freeman. How was In Su?" she notice him asleep on the comfy couch that was in the practice room.

"Perfect... like always." Huey said.

There was a total of sixteen couples. Caesar & Ming, Riley & Cindy, Hiro & Briana, and Huey & Jazmine were included in the sixteen. Other couples were hired. They began to practice and soon practice stop.

Cassandra got closer to say hello to Jazmine. However she came across to this conversation.

"Miss me?" Huey stated.

"Why would I, Freeman?" Jazmine snickered.

"I don't know you send me a text saying that you rather be with your boy." Huey retorted.

"Yes my boy. As in Susu..." Jazmine replied.

"Oh so I am not your boy anymore?" Huey glared at her.

She bit her lip and nodded no.

"So what am I then?" Huey asked.

"..My Man." Jazmine flirted.

"Oh. Is like that." Huey brought her closer to him.

"Oh excuse me?" Cassandra said.

"Your excuse." Huey bluntly said.

"Huey." Jazmine whined.

"Yes Cassandra? Need anything? You ok?" Jazmine worried.

"Yeah. No problem. I just wanted to come over here and say hello." Cassandra said.

"Oh... Hi." Jazmine smiled.

Cassandra smiled. Then the choreographers directed the boys to the east wing and the girls to the west to get change. Then the pampering started.

In Su went with the boys. Jazmine texted Huey saying. 'Can't wait to see my boys. :* ' Huey texted back saying. 'When you see us you won't be able to keep yourself from looking ;) '

Outside.

The theme was under the sea. Wuncler went all out and had bought Vases with real life fish with them to put in the middle. Very colorful fishes. The table had been design with Aqua color and white foams on the edges. Balloons in Aqua and white surrounded the area. There was a huge tank that he rented with Performers behind the dance floor. It had fishes and 3 mermaids and 3 mermen swimming inside. The Dance floor was also a rental it was quite huge. Since he invited at least 355 people. Mostly rich famous celebrities or known people and Wuncler close friend Mr. Freeman. Jazmine's chair was a coral form. Wuncler wanted to buy everything but Jazmine convinced him to rent most of the decorations. There was a sushi bar, and the main course was a five star meal. Salmon fresh from the water. Wines were brought Paris the year of 45'. Champagne Cider for the young ones. Chairs had bowties behind them and beautifully sparkled at the bottom. Everything was perfect and very expensive. There were lots of bartenders and servers.

After dressing up. The dancers came down to take a picture together. Cassandra was by Huey but the spot in the middle was for Jazmine. In Su was in front of Huey. The boys on the left; girls on the right. Jazmine just came down. She had a Bun and two perfect curls on the side with a crown made out of real diamonds and her dress was stunning. She looked perfect.

"Wow. Is it just me or is Jazmine gleaming?" Hiro asked.

"Well she looks good in her dress.. then again she looks good everyday.." Riley commented.

"No Niggah that is not what he meant. He meant that she looks like she giving light." Hiro commented.

"Birth?" Riley asked.

Hiro and Caesar look at each other and said "Virgin." They were talking about Riley. Riley didn't hear them

They look at Huey and he was staring at Jazmine while she walked closer. Hiro and Caesar cheesed so hard at each other "Not a Virgin." They said.

Jazmine got in the middle and the photographer told them to smile. Each one of them did. There was a Humorous picture and most of all a beautiful picture.

The party soon began. The dancers were inside until they were instructed to come outside. In Su sat with his uncle, Ed, Gin, Mr. Freeman and one of Mr. Freeman's date, Tom, his daughter, wife, and Ruckus.

Many people came out to Jazmine party it was suppose to be only 100, Wuncler made it 355. But 598 people showed up. Not including the paparazzi. They stay outside of the gates trying to get picture of the so called Jazmine and of all the actors, singers, celebrities, and known people that were there. Most of Jazmine's classmates showed up; the ones that got an invite but they invited their friends instead of their family to go because most of their families were too busy. So most of the popular and sluts were there. Celebrities had front tables. Everyone else back. Except Jazmine's close friends and family members. Which was only three tables in total. There was Jazmine's family, Wuncler seats & Freeman & company. Caesar Family shared with Ming's family. Cindy, Hiro, and Briana Family sat together as well. Caesar only had two parents and two siblings. Ming only had one sibling and two parents. Cindy parents were there and her little sister as for Hiro baby brother and parents, and Briana's parents. Every table consisted of 8 people but the table was made for at least 12 only Wuncler table had ten people because they were somewhat V.I.P. They were really round and big so everyone had space. Jazmine and her friends had their own personal table in the middle. The dancers would leave after the dance.

Everyone was super friendly and greeting each other and talking amongst one another waiting for the birthday girl to come out.

"Thank all for coming to my baby's niece sweet sixteen birthday. Is an honor to have you all here celebrating this time with me and my beautiful niece. Please enjoy the show and welcome again." Wuncler said stepping off the stage.

"Look at all these beautiful white people and some successful negroes that got a chance to be with them." Ruckus commented.

"Oh Robert. This is just beautiful. I never knew that you knew the Wunclers." His date stated.

"Oh Lena honey we are best friends." Mr. Freeman flirted.

"Oh my! And he niece is Jazmine Rim. The original I love all her work." Lena stated.

"Yes honey, I know." Mr. Freeman stated.

"Robert why did you bring one of your date to a sixteen year olds' party?" Tom whisper quietly.

"Because I forgot I had a date and I promise Jazmine I would be here. I cancel my date for little cutie pie and then my date comes to my house saying that I am cheating so I had to prove her wrong." Mr. Freeman confessed.

"Oh." Tom whisper back.

They continued to talk and then it starts.

"Dad I am going to chill with my girls bye." Erica left.

"Erica honey.." Tom stated. "Ah that girl never listens."


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Flawless part II

Soon the orchestra started. Oh yeah Wuncler went all out. It was a beautiful symphony. The dancers step out with their partners.

Jazmine and Huey would come last.

They began to dance. It was so pretty. And the mermaids perform with them. Everyone snapped pictures. It was so beautiful and their dresses were stunning. The Aqua just made everything seemed perfect.

Three minutes passed song climaxed and became a little louder and came out the princess and her prince charming. Twirling and spinning and dancing together. They did not remove their eyes of each other. People cheered. Paparazzi grew intense. Everyone looked ahead and were astonished at the beautiful dancing. Jazmine looked amazing. Everyone was surprised that this was Wuncler niece. Celebrities recognize her and most of her design partners did too. The song grew more intense and only Huey and Jazmine where left. They looked like Cinderella and Prince charming twirling and happy, The song increased and went faster and so did they. Then Huey picked Jazmine up and twirl and it ended with a magnificent pose while the mermaids posed as well. The song ended while they posed.

Everyone stood up and cheer except some of the sluts and Erica and her crew. The dancers came out and bowed. Then they dance a final song in Spanish which was beautiful. This was the time where people step in and dance with the birthday girl. Huey and Jazmine started. Wuncler, then Rummy, Gin, Mr. Freeman, then it was Caesar, then Riley, then Hiro. Then some jocks, they were cheesing, then some celebrities. Mostly the ones who knew Jazmine. Usher, Justin Timberlake, etc. even the women dance with Jazmine such as Mariah Carey, Adriana Lima, etc. After the song cease, the dancers left, Jazmine had to go around tables, thank them for coming, take pictures, and so on. It took an hour for all of the greetings to end. When Jazmine finally reached her table. She hugged her uncle dearly and thank him for everything. Then she went to sit down in the middle with Huey, Riley, Cindy, Caesar, Hiro, Briana, and Ming. In Su had join them by sitting in Huey's lap.

Everyone was having a good a time and when the food came out. They played a video of pictures and Jazmine family. The video started as Jazmine was first adopted, then continue on. Then In Su came into the picture in some family pictures. Some people knew the background others didn't. The pictures were so lively. Jazmine felt quite sad seeing the beautiful memories they built together for the years and months she spend with her parents. They had a video where Jazmine and her parents had a food fight and later on had pictures, Lupe was in it too. Wuncler was there, Ed and Gin where in the pictures too. There was some modeling pictures of In Su and Jazmine. Then some amazing pictures of Jazmine. Tom looked on and saw only his little girl. They look so familiar. Erica was shocked. She couldn't believe it.

"Dad...Isn't that?" Erica questioned.

"No. Doppelganger honey." Tom answered.

The video continue with Jazmine's martial arts lesson and how she beat everyone up and In Ho screaming that's my girl. Jazmine and her mom dancing and singing together as pictures. Then it went to an older Jazmine, modeling pictures of what she took today and she looked stunning, different makeup, different dresses, and then silly pictures with her gang and family and her close family friends. Jazmine looked so happy. Then the video ended with A family picture of Jazmine, In Su, Hye Su, In Ho, and Lupe. In Loving memory of Hye Su and In Ho Rim and Lupe Gonzales de la Rosa.

Wuncler stepped into the stage and began to talk. "Jazmine had lovely parents, and they were blessed with a beautiful strong kind and respectful young girl. Although they are not here physically they are here in spirit. Jazmine this is what they wanted you to have." He ended.

Jazmine then took the stage. "Although I am not familiar with many faces here I am thankful that you all took the time to come and enjoy yourself. And Uncle thank you so much for always being there. I made really great friends in Woodcrest and I am loving the feeling that my son has enjoyed himself. I know most of you don't know my story but that is ok. I do not mind being judge however I just wanted to tell you all that I am growing stronger everyday for In Su and for myself. I made mistakes but I learned from them after all I am only human. But during my journey I have had the honor to open up and made some amazing people in my life. Thank you all. And I would like to say thank you to my family may they rest in peace." She ended.

Everyone cheered and the party went on. Jazmine change and took off her bun and her hair went back to being bouncy and curly like always. Hiro took over the dj and it went down. Everyone had a fun time. Jazmine dance with Huey and In Su. She danced with her girls. Everyone had a good time except for Erica, Whinny, some sluts and some jocks. The party ended at 2 in the morning. In Su had a sugar rush. Everyone went home with satisfies faces except some people.

"Jazz am I taking you home?" Huey asked.

"I heard your grandfather wasn't going to be home from Riley. He didn't tell me I just over heard it. So my place it is Freeman. I am expecting my gift there." Jazmine whisper as Huey carried a knockout In Su. She pulled him closer and gave him a soft peck.

The gang saw them and started to cheese so decided to walk their way over there. Caesar spoke up.

"So finally Huey became a man huh?" Caesar asked.

"What?" Huey gave a confused look.

"Jazz they know." Cindy commented.

"Know what?" Jazmine questioned.

"That you guys made ...loveeeeeee." Hiro teased.

Huey blushed but Jazmine stood their straight face.

"Ah. Huey already made a face." Ming pointed out.

"HAHAHA I guess you aint a fag no more brother." Riley snickered.

"You shouldn't be talking." Hiro commented.

"What?" Riley questioned.

"We know ya'll aint do nothing yet." Caesar stated.

"Yeah what about it?" Riley responded.

"Good for ya'll waiting for the right time." Ming stated.

"Oh snap Riley aint' a little boy no more." Caesar complimented.

The gang went home their separate ways and Cindy and Riley went with Huey, Jazmine and In Su.

"So ya'll gonna do it tonight?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Jazmine said bluntly.

"Jazz..." Huey commented.

"He asked a question... well maybe not cause I am kind of tired." Jazmine confessed.

"Can we not discuss our personal hmm lives please and people In Su is here." Huey declared.

The whole ride was quite when they reach Cindy's house they said their goodbyes and then they drop off Riley. Then they headed to Jazmine's house. In Su was put in his bed and with his teddy bear as well.

It was the perfect night. And the moon was bright in her room.

Huey lay in her bed. He went home and brought extra clothes because he knew he would be spending the night. Huey did not really expect anything to happen at all but he just wanted to fall asleep in Jazmine's arms or lay on her boobs because they are very soft. He wore long gray sweat pants and no shirt. She stole that one too before he even wore it.

Inside the bathroom.

Jazmine put on some strawberry edible lip gloss. And she stared herself in the mirror. Good thing I bought this online Jazmine thought. She looks at herself once more. She was wearing a sexy white lingerie that is a white corset with detachable garters straps and she wore a lace up panty with it she also had a see through short robe. Maybe I should have bought the edible panties...nah that is too much. She thought. She breathe in and open the door. Huey had been scrolling through his phone he held it above himself. She step out.

"How do I look?" Jazmine asked.

Huey looked towards Jazmine and his mouth went slightly open while his phone fell on his face. It looked really painful.

Jazmine giggled a little.

Huey touch his nose but ignore the pain it went away as soon as he kept glaring at Jazmine.

"What do you think ?" Jazmine asked again.

"I...Uh..." Huey was in fact speechless he kept looking straight at her. She look stunning and fucking sexy.

"Speechless Freeman?" Jazmine came closer.

Huey was frozen in his spot. He didn't know where to touch first or if he should kiss her. Jazmine came closer and Huey eyes grew wider.

"Jazmine...Happy Birthday baby." Huey cooed in her ear.

Jazmine smile sincerely down and Huey lifted her chin and laid his lips on her. He kissed her tenderly and softly.

Jazmine started to float to cloud 9. But she wanted to stay on the ground because she wanted to have energy for tonight.

Huey left soft kisses all around her face and Jazmine kept blushing. He then looked at her in her eyes as she looked at him back.

"Your eyes remind me of someone Freeman. Someone I have known before. They make me feel safe. Is that weird?" Jazmine confessed.

"No Jazmine. Wait here I have something for you." Huey commented.

He left her arms and return with a rectangular form that was wrapped around with baby blue and hot pink wrap. And a gold tiny box.

"What's this?" Jazmine questioned.

"Is your present." Huey replied.

"But I thought you were my present isn't that enough." Jazmine stated.

"Just open it Jazz, I think you would like it." Huey confessed.

Jazmine went to her bed and open the rectangular gift. It was a picture frame. There was the picture that she took with her girls, the pictures of the boys, her family, Mr. Freeman, and a picture of Her, Huey, and In Su wearing facial mask. She smiled at all the pictures. Then she open the gold box and inside was a ring.

"Huey...this is moving too fast." Jazmine eyes grew wider.

"Is not a wedding ring Jazz; calm down is a promise ring." Huey confessed.

It was attached to a necklace. The ring had Huey's initial inside of it.

"Oh Huey." She said as she hugged him. "Is lovely and is Aqua. My favorite color." She stated.

"I take it you like it." Huey replied

Jazmine was speechless. "I don't like it I love it but then again I don't know how to explain it..." she was stop.

"Shhh. You don't have to." Huey said as he lifted her off. Jazmine wrapped her legs around him.

Huey smirked and began to kiss her neck. Jazmine swear that boy is going to pull off that section of her skin. He went back to the same spot he had done to her on Friday night. To leave the hickey he created before and make it fresh again.

"Freeman. I feel ... like ...you ...are trying... to pull... off that... skin part." Jazmine said between moans.

Huey stop and look at her while he smirked and he bluntly said "Just marking my territory."

Jazmine giggled. He later put her down and gently took of her garters and carefully remove the lace in the back from the corset. And he threw the corset on the ground. He went back to kissing her to realize her lips really did taste like strawberry. He looked at her funny and then she told them that it was edible and he smirked even more. He went back to kissing her and licked her lips. She laughed at that gesture but she felt wanted.

"Anything else that is edible for me?" Huey questioned.

She smirked at him and tended to close her legs a little. He touched them gently. She twitched at his touch. He push her lightly back and Jazmine grab two pillows one for comfort and the other one to muffle her screams because she knew what was about to go down.

Huey spread her legs slowly to tempt her even further and stripped her lace panties with his own mouth. Jazmine exhales at his move. She was already wet but Huey wanted her to wait. He began to lick her thighs gently and slowly. That earn moans from Jazmine. Then he carefully traced his fingers on the inside of her thighs near her wet area. Jazmine let out an "ooo." He then blew into her area and that aroused Jazmine like no tomorrow. He stop and pull her more up on her bed and got down on his knees again and face her wet lips that were perfectly shaved. He kissed her wet lips gently as if he was kissing her mouth and Jazmine twitched and moaned at his actions. He gently enter his tongue and pushed it down through her sweet wet cunt. He continue to tongue fucked her and she buck up towards him, he gently wiggles his tongue out of her and licks around her but misses her clitoris on purpose. He got his fingers wet from her liquid release and gently rub the top of her clit which Jazmine arose and got on her elbows and her eyes grew wider. She landed back because her elbows were to weak not because she couldn't hold it any longer but her body was ready to explode. She moan as her clit had erected and became hard. Huey slide his tongue over the top of clit and made a shape of an O with his mouth and started to suck it. Jazmine couldn't take it anymore. He has been in that position for over fifteen minutes, teasing her, and wanting her to run out of energy she screams his name into her pillow as she comes and pulls his hair that it would probably had rip off if she pull any harder. Huey did not waste any time he caught every single creamy substance that came from her. She had a massive orgasm but she did not want to stop. Jazmine swore she saw Heaven as her eyes were close. She lightly flutter them open.

"That good?" Huey smirked.

"The best." She confessed.

" I didn't even get in on the action yet." Huey flirted.

"I don't think I can handle it any longer Huey. Is just too good to be true. But I want more." She confessed.

"You'll get what I give you baby. And do you want it Jazmine?" He said roughly which turn her on even more and she nodded like crazy.

He smirked deeply and looked at her sinisterly and before Jazmine knew it he pulled her away from the edges and pick her up. Huey was ready he had taken his pants off and had his protection ready. He was hard and very horny. Jazmine was his prey once more.

He sat her down opposite from him and she carefully slide into his lap and sat on top of him she join her legs behind him and he put his feet together to provide a kind of cradle for her. Then she began rocking on his man hood. It was tame and very slow but very passionate. They continue in that position for twenty minutes. They made out while doing it too, so her moans were muffled and his grunts can be heard. He later stop and turn her around. He put a pillow under her between her belly and pelvic area as she lay flat on her stomach. He spread her legs softly and enters her. Jazmine screams his name as she sinks her face into her bed sheets. He lays on top of her and enters and exits while her butt giggles with each effect.

"You enjoyed this Jazmine?" Huey roughly questioned.

"Dear God yes." Jazmine replied quickly.

"You enjoyed being fuck like this?" He whispered sinisterly in her left ear.

"I enjoyed pleasing you daddy." She confessed.

That drove Huey crazy.

They continue for another ten minutes and he flips her on her side and begins to spoon her sexily. He then flips her on top off him and she begins to ride him. He squeezes her butt cheeks as she takes control. Jazmine was getting really emotional this was like fucking in the clouds. It was too good and she knew it. He went faster and hit her g-spot and they continue deeper and faster then she kneel as he hit her from the back. Doggy style is what had them going. Thirty minutes later she came and then he release himself on her butt cheeks and back. He clean her up as she laid on her bed. They did not want to get dress.

It was already four in the morning and they had finally fallen asleep he laid on top of her boobs and it was like it was his own personal pillows. Jazmine caress his fro lightly and apologize for pulling always a piece of his scalp. He giggled in her chest and said he did not mind. They were naked and the only thing that cover them was the sheets they had thrown and later picked up.

It was nine in the morning and the gang decided to make a drop by surprise. They did not know what was waiting for them.

In Su was still asleep when the gang knocked on the house and came in as Monica told them that Jazmine was still asleep.

The gang decided to go upstairs while Monica prepare a breakfast meal in the kitchen. The gang got closer to Jazmine room. Unlucky for the power couple they left the door unlocked. That was Huey fault. He forgot to check.

"Surprise." They all yelled. Indeed it was a surprise. Huey fell off the bed fortunately on the other side while Jazmine had only a t-shirt on and cover herself with the sheets.

Everyone was shocked and embarrassed. Huey remained on the floor flustered as Jazmine smiled out of embarrassment. She reach over her bed as she tossed Huey his sweat pants.

"Seems that we got here at the wrong time." Ming stated.

Huey lifted himself off and peeked and got up. He looked for a shirt and glared at the gang while he did.

"Seems that you babies don't waste a chance to get in each other pants." Caesar said. Huey tossed Jazmine some long sweat pants and she changed under her sheets.

"My god, how many times did you guys do it last night." Cindy asked as she looked peeked at the garbage can and the clothes that laid on the ground.

"Jazz is this a corset?" Briana asked as she picked it up.

"Uh...can you guys give us like a private moment while we get our stuff together?" Jazmine politely stated.

The gang smirked and left to find In Su in the kitchen sipping on his Sippy cup filled with orange juice. Luckily for them they closed the door before In Su even awoke.

"That was..." Huey said before he was cut out.

"Embarrassing..awkward...unfortunate..never going to hear the end of this.. " She was later kissed but stop him before it turn into something else.

"Want to join me in the shower? No sex just cleaning up?" Jazmine questioned him.

"Lead the way." Huey smirked.

There was absolute zero sex in that shower although Huey wanted it that way and so did Jazmine but they had guest who had ruin the fun so they just bathe and clean one another.

They both got dress and went downstairs to creepy faces and a happy aura.

Jazmine went into the kitchen and the girls unfortunately followed. Huey was left alone with the ...boys.

"Huey you smell like strawberries...Did you guys do it again?" Hiro asked.

"Do what?" In Su wondered.

"Ate strawberries upstairs... I bought some for your mom." Huey quickly said.

"How come you didn't get me some?" In Su questioned. Huey glared at Hiro and then said.." I thought you like apples more and that you only like strawberry yogurt not the fruit."

"Oh. Good point." In Su while he went back to sipping on his Sippy cup.

The boys laughed.

"Dude don't worry we won't mention strawberry ever again...maybe." Caesar sneered.

In the kitchen.

"So what happen last night Jazmine?" The girls asked in unison.

Jazmine was never afraid to tell the truth in front of her friends. "Something more amazing than anything. New positions. I lost count of how many times I manage to scream and muffle my moans. I climaxed like an infinite amount of times and he just kept going and going. I don't think I can ever do this again guys; Huey is HUGE and I can't help but to fall into his trap."

The girls stood their quietly.

"Damn. I wish I could do that stuff. But Reezy wanna wait and shit is cute but this sounds intriguing." Cindy confessed.

"What's the secret to your explosions?" Briana asked.

"His roughness; whenever he ask me if I want it bad and he tempts me. It just drives me nuts. I swear I might jump him if he keeps doing that to me." Jazmine confessed.

"Ooo girl you got it bad." Ming smiled.

"That must of being an amazing birthday gift." Briana smiled.

"No. The best part was this. The promise ring." Jazmine said as she showed them.

"HAHA cool now we all got a ring." Cindy said showing Jazmine hers and Ming and Briana doing the same.

The girls came back with breakfast and the gang enjoy a sweet time. They kept seeing well interrupting Jazmine and Huey's eye contact with giggles. Making them both flush. They would not hear the end of this.

School day.

"Jazmine. I heard that you were interested in joining some clubs. The mathletes have a wonderful seat for you if you are interested we kind of needed or else we won't go to competition." Mr. Juklin commented.

"Uh yeah sure. I heard that the girl had moved so she couldn't be in it and competition is on Saturday. I'll sign up." Jazmine confessed. And she was free she was now a regular girl. She designs but mostly for teenagers and business was boosting.

A lot of people wanted to be friends with Jazmine after her sweet 16. She was known as the original. The creator. If you wanted fashion advice Jazmine was your girl. She was popular but she did not let it get to her head. She liked the compliments but that is about it. She only cared about her own friends. New lines came about from her big head as well.

OBEYMYHOOD was still popular. Then came MindlessBehavior for Gucci. WERUNTHIS for Prada. FABULOSA for Coco Banana. Untouched for OBEY. WhoWeAre for Nike she also contributed new shoes designs and clothes for Just Do It. FlyLikeJordan for Jordan inc. Misfits for Hot Topic. Sinister for Spencer. And so on.

Huey however became more protective he aint' want no niggah too close to her and Jazmine did not mind. Jazmine was far from the jealous type but she only pay attention to one guy only. And that was Huey. She saw that his looks did not stop girls from looking and now that he was she the flirting increased more.

Lunchtime.

"Jazz thank you so much for joining us at last minute. I know you said you wanted to wait but this will mean the world to us. We lost last year but we seen you in action and I have a feeling we will win this year." Ming cheered.

Hiro was cheesing and saying this year he will make his parents proud. Hiro made his parents proud everyday but he always wanted to over top it. Ming family was the same with her. Her granddad still loved her no matter what. Even after she started to date Caesar it was going great.

Riley and Cindy had already joined the basketball team and each game they kept winning. They were the center of attention but because they play fair and like a team should.

Huey and Caesar ran the newspaper in the school. It was quite popular. Also Huey had been in the chess club. And Caesar tried out to be in the football team this year which worked out well. They waited on Huey to join but he wasn't go to go near that field. Until...

"Jazmine we saw you and Briana dance at your party and you guys killed it. We are having practice tomorrow after school for trying out to be a Diamond gal. If you guys are interested you should definitely show up." The leader recommended.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." Jazmine responded.

"I'll be there." Briana stated.

Jazmine even was recruited by to join Karate club. Ms. Douglas to join volleyball. The cheerleading coach Mrs. Dupree and head cheerleader Makayla.

Jazmine suddenly hugged Huey after the Makayla left.

Huey stood there. She said "Stay like this maybe they will think I am asleep or something." The gang laugh and Huey patted her head.

Jazmine was wanted, adored, hated, loved, you name it. Great news came into Jazmine life as she found out that Snake had been found and dead. Jazmine felt relieved. Now she wouldn't have to hide her face no longer but she wish it now. Paparazzi would wait for her. She was an instant topic especially with her Agera and her fine self. More people wanted to get to know her. Her story but Wuncler did not allowed that.

After the mathletes competition, Jazmine won the tournament when the score came down to 20-20, one more point whoever gets it first and they challenge Jazmine. Jazmine unlike the team was not nervous. The question was about acceleration derivative and she delivered it perfectly with explanation and everything. Not to mention that the new Mathletes uniform were on point. Khakis with their name on the side with a purple collar shirt saying Wuncler Academy Mathletes in the back and We make Mathematics look good and you don't. This show was film live and when they won they became stars in Woodcrest because of her beauty and well the mathletes look really good. Hiro was handsome. Ming was gorgeous. Milan was pretty. Eric was extremely hot. Joshua was gorgeous for a guy. And Jazmine made the cake look even better.

The worst part of everything is that Huey couldn't enjoyed his dates with Jazmine and neither did she. Paparazzi would wait outside and one time sneaked inside her house. She had to hired security. The Freemans became popular as well. So did the gang. Wuncler Academy was no longer just popular it was full of people wanting to transfer because it was the IT school but you either had to have the brains or the money which was highly unlikely because not many got in; the same people attending are the same people that stay. High Grades, Better GPAs, Scores flew out the box, people wanted to be like Jazmine and Huey. The gang became pictures with quotes under them. Like "I want a love like Huey & Jazmine." "Nothing better than an interracial couple" with a Caesar and Ming, as well as Riley and Cindy, and Hiro and Briana. I want that Thug Love that Cindy and Riley have. I want that comical relationship Ceez and Ming have. Music brings people together with Bree and Hiro. I want him to only smile for me but ignore other girls mainly talking about Huey. Brains and Beauty discussing Jazmine.

Huey walked towards Jazmine and gave her a back hug.

Jazmine sighed.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked.

"I kind of wish we did something last night but fucking paparazzi was there and I don't want people knowing my personal life too." Jazmine confessed.

"Is ok Jazz. Is calming down now, only like two paparazzi stick around. They saw that Wuncler was suing them so they stop." Huey replied.

"Yeah. I feel like ever since snake's death everything just became worse." Jazmine confessed.

They walked into lunch and lunch was rowdy as always. Cindy rushed to Jazmine.

"Girl I did not now you sign up for the Talent show for Friday of next week." Cindy commented.

"But I didn't." Jazmine confessed.

"Really cause your name is up there." Cindy said.

"WHAT?" Jazmine ran to see it for herself.

"Who the fuck did this?" Jazmine questioned herself.

"Jazz. What's wrong?" Huey asked.

"Excuse me I did not sign up for the talent show. It must be a mistake. Is there any way you can remove me from the list." Jazmine questioned.

"Sorry no but you don't have to show up at all." The girl told her.

"Looks like perfect Jazz isn't perfect at everything. Can't even go to a simple talent show. Is not like you have a chance anyways, I have won the Wuncler talent show since I was five. I always enter and always win. Better luck next time when I am not around" Erica sneered.

"Is that a challenge?" Jazmine smiled. She loved to compete especially since Erica dared to kiss Huey while she was with him, Jazmine did not get jealous or fight Erica but all she did was smile and told her she mess with the wrong chick.

"On second thought. I'll do it." Jazmine sneered as she walk to her table.

People were impress and could not wait for the talent show.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Real Deal.

It was Friday and Jazmine had practice her vocal chords, played the piano and decided to go with the song. The way I loved you by Ashanti. She did not have high hopes of winning she liked the idea of competing though.

"Jazz I feel like you are a masochist when it comes down to competition." Huey said as he followed her to the school practice room.

"I think I am too. I like winning and losing. I just like competing in general it builds me up. That way I know how to beat someone else at their game. Is fun and I play fair." Jazmine said.

Huey agreed she might have love competition but Jazmine was no sore loser. She made a loser seem like a winner. People let winning get to their heads; Jazmine did not whatsoever.

"Besides it would be nice to sing again." She said as she sat down on the piano. Not knowing anything Whiney recorded her. She began to play.

Huey was mesmerized by her voice and the way she played the piano. Whiney couldn't believe that she had an amazing voice and she could play the piano then she got up and continue to sing. Erica could just sing. Huey played for her.

They look amazing together. It seems Huey wanted to help Jazmine plus he didn't want anyone else to do it. After she said she was going to hired one of the boys from the school to play for her and act with her during lunch a week ago. He wouldn't have that.

Damn the girl had pipes. And her she looked emotional and charismatic while singing. After being done Whiney left to report her progress. Erica had copy everything Jazmine did. She did well too but Jazmine just did better. Erica went before Jazmine so she Jazmine wouldn't be able to perform something original.

At the competition.

"Nervous?" Huey questioned her. "It seems more pack than ever; even paparazzi is here look at that. They said they wanted to know if you had any more talents you are going to blow them away Jazz." Huey confessed.

"Actually Freeman I feel really good and excited. I haven't felt like this in years. It will connect me to my mom. The first song we sang together was I have nothing. It was great. But I really love Ashanti single "The way I love you." Jazmine said.

"Welcome to Wuncler's Academy Talented 2011. We have so many guest here today starting from our founder Ed Wuncler I, and his guest also grandson Ed Wuncler III, Jeremiah Lovegood from Harvard University Director and co-founder of the Theatre and Dance department., Lively Astana Graduate and now former director from Julliard's Theatre and Dance department, Christiana Melanin director from New York Conservatory of Dramatic Arts, and Jor-gie Paschal Director from Berklee Music College. And our judges are rapper Thugnificient from the Woodcrest area, Ms. Chappelle from our own music department here at Wuncler Academy, and Elisabeth Corinne as Ms. Woodcrest. " Danielle Wright had been hired as the announcer since she runs the Wuncler Academy Morning News as Anchor. She was great introducing people and look great.

The show started and Jazmine was impressed with so many acts, many dances, many jokesters, and some sucked but the crowd still cheered. There was a girl who was extremely nervous but she still got applause and one girl who thought she was really good but failed. The acts continue and Jazmine grew happier cheering and sometimes staying quiet but she never laughed instead she was at awe. Huey had snickered at some. And made faces but he saw Jazmine was never doing that at all.

It was Erica turn and she didn't show up. Strange but then everything went black. Huh that is what Jazmine plan as well. Then someone started to play the piano and it was the same melody of Ashanti song the light went to him and then Erica started to sing. She wore a long silver dress like Jazmine exactly like Jazmine and had dyed her hair black and with blonde highlights she even cut her hair. She looked stunning. Jazmine had control her hair and curled it very welled so it could look like Ashanti hair which it did but she did not dyed it. Huey was shocked.

Huey realized it "Jazmine is that.." he was cut short.

"Shhh. wait." Jazmine declared softly

Erica was walking down the aisle between the auditorium and sexily dancing and singing magnificently.

"Ok. Time to change." Jazmine had a backup plan she didn't really trust Erica and thought she would play something dirty so she had made up a plan. She send a text message to her backup singers saying that change to plan B. Huey understood her.

Jazmine went to her green room and took out her stunning sweetheart red long dress. Then she mess with her hair as Erica continue to sing and went onto stage to continue singing.

Erica was hitting those chords perfectly; and her emotions can be heard.

Jazmine had already told the announcer to change the song name but she did not give her the name instead she said to tell the audience is a surprise which was allowed. Hiro came back stage with his drum sticks. One of her backup singers had borrowed Briana's violin, one handle the Cello, Eric from the mathletes handle the Viola, and Milan handle the trumpet, while Joshua handle the trombone and Huey would play the piano. The boys change into white suits with white tuxedo (jacket for suit: Tuxedos) and white shoes. The girls had change into white maxi dresses and looked beautiful. Jazmine was going to take this far, acoustic it is. Jazmine smile devishly; she wanted Erica to play fair but now she had stole Jazmine choreography, stage, she basically took something Jazmine worked hard on. Jazmine hates cheaters, liars, in general bad people.

Erica finished and everyone clapped super loud. They love it! Then she went off stage and then Whiney came.

Whiney went after Erica singing Hurt by Christiana Aguilar and Erica wickedly smiled as she knew Jazmine was next. Whiney was not that great but she was ok. She kept losing her breathe but she did not care.

Jazmine finished with her hair and now it was in a perfect bun and she put on a diamond necklace that her uncle Wuncler gave her and it was really pretty. She put on red lipstick that would make a lot of boys go wild; she already tested it on Huey.

After the song finished. People clapped but people were still talking about Erica amazing performance. Jazmine's friends took stage while the curtain was still down. Erica and Whiney came off stage and sat with their parents. People stilled cheered for Erica.

Jazmine came out of the green room and place herself in the middle, her friends, and Huey looked at her in amazement. Jazmine looked too good for words to even describe. The dress hugged her perfect body perfectly, and she had a long slit on her left leg. She took center stage. Behind the curtains, Jazmine wish everyone good luck and they smiled at her. Then Jazmine was introduce but the song wasn't. Surprise!

The curtains open to Huey playing and everyone following him. Everyone was amazed and look on. The spotlight came on to Jazmine and she started to sing softly and so damn beautiful. People instantly became mesmerized and the camera went directly on her which was on Erica after she perform. Paparazzi went wild. Everyone was surprised then she hit that high note ('There's no where too hide) 'and people lost it. They cheered and calm down to let her continue. She continue hitting the notes just like Whitney Houston. She did it perfectly. She had those pipes, she had that voice. She started swaying her hips left to right and when 'I never knew part' came out she pointed to the crowd. She continue to slow dance and the boys whistle. Erica looked pissed off.

Then the crowd extremely lost it when Jazmine had perfectly hit the end notes perfect and she her voice went soft and lovely at the end of the song.

People stood up unlike Erica and yelled scream and applauded super loudly. Then the stage went dark and another song came on.

Oh Snap!

You can hear Jazmine humming. She ripped off her dress and people went crazy. Under her dress she was wearing another dress which was white and flowwy and her shoes were silver and stunning. The song was Mariah Carey's Emotions and she was hitting the whistle tones perfectly. They were natural and airy which was impressive to the guest and judges. She had backup singers, Eric, Hiro, and Huey played the instruments for the song. She danced around and she came off stage and started to walk around the auditorium singing and dancing with the audience. The audience stood up and dance with her, some boys thought they were fresh but not for Jazmine. She even mesmerized a couple of boys by winking at them but not touching them.

In this talent show you could do two songs; but no one did them except for Jazmine. The camera man got closer to Jazmine and Jazmine winked which made everyone go crazy.

She had took it further. She took In Su in her hands and sang to him. Hitting the whistle tones. She then gave him back to her uncle climb onto stage and kept hitting the whistle tones. She went to Huey he got up and he spin her as their forehead touch and she finished the last tone "Higher" while he took her down as if they just did the tango. And smiled at each other. The Crowd went WILDDDD.

Jazmine was amazing. People did not stop clapping. Paparazzi got closer for pictures of the two as the curtain went down. Her friends congratulated her and Huey hugged her.

The announcer came on stage. "My God that was brilliant, Wuncler Academy very own Jazmine Marie Rim people, give it up to her. And now is time for the judges to decide who will be the winner. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Jazmine change into her silver dress that Erica had on. Originally it was Jazmine but Jazmine slit it open and made it into a Maxi dress with her fashion emergency kit. Huey waited with her until she was done.

"God Jazmine is there nothing you can't do?" Huey looked as she work her magic.

"I can't go out there in my underwear; that's something I can't do." She said while she was indeed in her underwear. "I can't play the guitar, I can't eat more than seven slices of pizza, I can't blow a bubble as in a bubble gum, I can't eat a popsicle without it being broken and in a plate because my teeth get sensitive, I can't tell whether something bad is going to happen..." Huey stop her by placing his hand on her.

"Jazmine you ruin moments you know that." Huey sneered.

"I know." She said in his hands. She later put on the dress and added a zipper. "Zip me up." She said.

"Please?" Huey teased.

"Pwease?" she said in a baby tone.

He zipped her up and he had also change into just black pants and his white collar button up under shirt and a silver boy tie. She had wore silver high heels and so he wore silver shoes. They came out of the green room.

As soon as Jazmine stepped out Paparazzi snap pictures of them together and coming down the stage and asked questions. If they were dating, if she had someone in her life, if she wanted to do a career with singing security guards had to push them back as Jazmine sat down next to her older cousin who held In Su and Huey sat down next to her. The Freemans, Long-Duos', Caesars', Otomos', McPhearsons, and the Kings' sat in the front and second row. They congratulated Jazmine wonderful talent.

"Jazz. You killed it man." Riley said.

"Ha. Thank Reezy." Jazmine commented.

"You were amazing girl." Briana said behind her.

"Thanks Bree. I cried during your violin playing" Jazmine confessed.

"Yesss. Lord has blessed your soul with a set of pipes." Cindy emphasized.

"HAHA. Thanks girlie." Jazmine smiled.

"Best friend you did good up there!" Caesar stated.

"Thank you Best friend so did you." Jazmine said high fiving him.

"Girl when you hit those high notes I was like damyummm that's my girl." Ming complimented.

"Thank you my love. And I saw you shaking your thing out there with your hair looking on point and the outfits look perfect." Jazmine honestly said.

Her family members complimented her singing. And her friends family member did as well. And her helpers too and their family members too.

"Mommy you did so great up there and down here too." In Su commented.

"I did? I did?" She said kissing In Su all over his face.

He giggled. Huey smiled.

"Ok people is now time to reveal the top ten people not counting couple they are counted as one who rocked the Audience world. Come up on here: Julia Bryant, Oscar de la Rose, Ginger White, Mina Shoo, Ito Mahani, Briana King, Michael Caesar & Ming Long Dou, Harmony Champaign & Eric Fuller, Erica Dubois, and Jazmine Rim. The prizes go as stated: A one day stay in Wuncler Plaza hotel and carnival paid for everything for third place ,A trip to Orlando, hotel, Disney place, gas expensive included, as well as food and entertainment in Disney world for three people goes to second place, and a trip to Brazil with five tickets for a full week for first place and a great looking trophy. For all the other you get a $1000 dollar gift card to any mall that are located in the United States, Mexico, Puerto Rico, Japan, or Peru. So are you ready to hear your winners?"

"Yes." The crowd cheered.

"Ok. The top three are drum roll please...Briana King...people cheered loudly...Erica Dubois...people cheered louder...and...Jazmine Rim... people cheered even louder. Alright to my other people you guys did great go downstairs to each receive an individual gift card that goes for the couples as well. You guys did wonderful. And thank you Wuncler for the Visa Cards." The announcer said as the other got off stage and receive their gifts.

"Cool. I didn't expect anything. I just like participating in things makes my college application look good." Caesar commented to Ming.

"I'm just glad I didn't fall." Ming stated.

"Alright you beautiful people. For Third place winner is...drum roll please... MS. BRIANA KING. Jazmine had clapped for her girl and congratulated her with a hug... Now this one is going to be a toughie but your second place winner is..." she stated.

"Well Rim. You did well but not better than me, hope you don't cry when you get second place." Erica stated

"Wow. Erica you copy me and dare say that too my face." Jazmine sneered.

"I did better anyways." Erica snickered.

"Oh wow...uh...YOUR SECOND PLACE WINNER IS... MS... ERICA DUBOIS.."

"WHAT?! NO THIS CAN'T BE IT! HOW COULD SHE WIN? I COPY HER ORIGINAL SONG. THIS IS NOT FAIR. I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN! I STOLE HER TECHNIQUES. HOW COULD HAVE THIS HAPPEN?" Erica exclaimed.

A loud gasp came from the crowd.

"Wow." Jazmine commented.

"Uh.. cheating is not allowed in the rules...so uhm I cannot give you this prize...and you cannot whatsoever put talented show 2011 on any of your resumes.." she was cut off.

"What ERICA MENT TO SAY IS THAT ... I told her the song I was singing and she was like it does not suit you because it does.. not.. describe you. Basically I wanted to shake up competition with Erica cause she was my competition and then she said is better if you sing something coming from your soul take it from me I am expert so I threw that song out of my way and she asked if she could have it and I told her she could and she honestly rocked. Her voice was good... I ...I should know because I felt her anger and emotions of pain fluttering as she sang the song. And is true because she hates me. IS the truth. Erica and I are not really friends but uhm we competed like true people would. So she didn't cheat is just it looks like it but it wasn't plus she did well out there...and uh in all honesty I think she did better because I did two songs and rocked but she did one and you know one is like better because is less I just competed cause is fun and uh it feels good entertain people and I like just competing more than winning.. You guys deserve a true winner and it isn't me... IS DuBois.. give it up for her." Jazmine lied. Sort of. She was telling the truth of Erica singing and her emotions stirred but she did cheat. However being saint Jazz like always she let it get away.

"AWWWWWWWW" The audience said and cheered.

"Rim what the hell?" Erica whisper.

"Shut up and accept it ok." Jazmine smiled through her teeth.

"That was honestly beautiful Jazmine... So I guess our second place is Rim and our first place winner is DuBois... congratulations girls." The announcer stated.

The girls came down and Jazmine ran to her family and friends and they congratulated her. Erica came closer to Jazmine.

"Rim... I don't what to say but thank you.. I'm sorry I just thought you were like always wanting everything and what not... uh thanks for like not being rude or hitting me or some shit. And for not like fighting me when I kissed Huey that one time." Erica commented. The DuBois were shock and so was everyone else.

Jazmine was smiling and then her smile faded. " I don't fight my battles physically I tend to do it emotionally. I know you are hurt ever sense I came here the spotlight has on me. But as you can see I honestly don't care. I know you hate and I am not going to convince DuBois. The only reason I said what I meant up there was because I saw soul in your voice. You hate that I'm happy with Freeman cause I know you like him and after that stunt you pull by kissing him... I set out to destroy emotionally... I attack with words not with my fist... but seeing you up there gave me a different perspective. Like damn this girl is hurt but she wants to hide it that's when I knew you were already emotionally destroy. I can sense that your first boyfriend broke your heart so you set out and expose yourself without even knowing it..that's when I felt sorry for you. You are so pretty and so much better than this. You have a good life don't mess it up... You are worth it and don't let anybody tell you wrong. A true woman fights for the right causes and not for the wrong ones." Jazmine said as she picked up In Su and walked away with her family and friends.

Erica was speechless..."Dad...I'm sorry for being who I was.. give me some time to change." Erica commented.

Tom DuBois felt like he just heard his baby girl Jazmine. Only Jazmine said "I fight with my words and not my fist." He looked at Erica and saw that she no longer hated her instead he felt an aura of respect.

"Hey Jazz when did Erica kissed Huey?" Cindy asked.

"UH... ok it was sometime last week and I laughed and just wipe Huey's mouth with baby wipes. That's all I did." Jazmine confessed.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAH" The gang and family busted out laughing.

Jazmine's P.O.V

Erica and I did not become closer but she started to change and I can see that. Her friends had left her and she made new ones. She started dating Eric from my mathletes team and they look really nice for one another. DuBois was not the same but her friends were. I had constant drama with them.

"Yeah. I did the homework last night I will come over tonight and show you how I did it." I told Huey.

Splat. Whiney flipped my food and it got on my jacket, I expect people to laugh but they stood their quite. I smile and ran to Whiney and Hug her.

"Look now we are twins!" I exclaimed.

"RIM! My New Gucci shirt." Whiney exclaimed.

"Well that's what bitches get when they step out of line." I said as I walk away. I saw my girls had set up and ready to fight. They had their hair tied and everything.

"You ok girl?" Briana asked removing her rings.

I laughed and said yeah. "Now my problem is I have a tank top under this and is really chilly that is why I wear jackets only." I complained. I took off my jacket safely so I wouldn't get vegetarian soup on my hair. It was easier than I expected. Guys were looking at me. Yeah this tank said it all. BOOM THERE GOES D CUP GIRL.

Huey took off his jacket as I put mine in a bag that Ming handed me. HE struggle a little to get out of his jacket. So he stood up and his shirt lifted up. I wasn't looking but the girls (not my girls) had gasped at his perfect abs and I turned around to see it as well. He finally took off his jacket and pulled his shirt down then he tossed his jacket on top of my face.

"Thanks." I say in annoyance. I knew why he handed me the jacket too it was a sweet gesture until he threw it at my face. Huey remain the same during school he hated public affection and in all honesty I did too. But he would jump me if he saw a boy flirting with me and whenever a girl tried to flirt with I never jump him instead I winked at him and he would become distracted. The gang thought we were weird. But look who is talking. A boy who acts like a thug but is in love, a boy that says he is the man but is controlled by a funny Chinese girl, and a boy who dedicates his soul to music but his life to one girl. The boys were all sweetheart and they knew how to treat us.

I haven't had sex with Freeman in a while. But dates have been getting better. We go out a lot. We MAKE OUT A LOT. We fight a lot but physically. Is a lot of fun.

Soon enough Cindy's 14 party went on and we had the biggest argument ever. It was huge. We did not talk to each other for a month we did not celebrate Christmas together or New Years Eve. Then on January 12 2012 he decided to come over we had early release that day and no one was home except me.

"Jazz we need to talk." Huey pleaded.

"Come on in Freeman." I stated.

"Jazz look I didn't come here to apologize, I came here to fix your actions." Huey said.

Is he serious? "Freeman.. The fuck? I can't believe this shit." I stated.

"Look there you go again. Always fucking cursing. Damn Jazmine why can't you just listen to me." Huey exclaimed.

"I am freeman. I just can't believe this." I confessed.

"What's so wrong about believing this.. Jazz we go out but you act like you aint my girlfriend... It seems like I am your bitch or something.." Huey confessed.

"HOW DARE YOU?" I questioned him.

"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE I? THE FUCK YOU MEAN JAZMINE. YOU NEVER GET JEALOUS; YOU BARELY SHOW EMOTION...YOU ACT LIKE I AM A FUCKING SIDELINE WAITING TO GIVE YOU THE FUCKING DICK. YOU ACT LIKE THIS RELATIONSHIP ISN'T EVEN REAL." Huey exclaimed.

"The fuck you mean. I did listen to you; I always fucking listen to you. I told you that I am not the fucking jealous type and when this girl hugged you at Cindy's party you get mad at me and not her. The fuck you want me to do Freeman oh hey girl I know you want him but don't touch him. Girls never fucking listen to other girls or boys for that matter. I trust you not fucking her. Shit you always saying that Jazz why aren't you jealous..Jazz are we even together.. Jazz am I really you're type.. Jazz the fuck man what happen to I am your man.. THE FUCK FREEMAN WHO CARES WHAT THE FUCKING WORLD THINKS OR DO TO US I AM GOING TO STICK BY YOU BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU. I honestly don't give a flying fuck when a girl flirts with you because I am yours and you are fucking mine. Shit FUCK. Like dude what the fuck do you want from me. LIKE I DONT FUCKING UNDERSTAND I NEVER FUCKING BOYFRIEND BEFORE BUT THAT DON'T MEAN THAT I HAVE TO CHANGE JUST TO HAVE ONE. I DON'T GIVE A FUCKKKKKK. I LIKE YOU FOR YOU THAT'S ALL THAT FUCKING MATTERS. But Freeman you act like I am going to walk away. I have fucking kid why the fuck would away. Even if do breakup I still would want to remain good friends but you act like you are going to lose me like I am going leave you and never come back...like I am one of ex girlfriends or some shit. And I hate that. Jesus Huey just give me time maybe I'll get jealous in the future but why you can't you just enjoy the present right now." I stated and tears began to flow. I never cried. The last time I had cried was my parents death.

Huey and I continue to argue. He was right I needed to start acting like a girlfriend fine I will like step up when I have too but seriously is hard and shit. Then all of the sudden we yelled at each other and then we started making out.

I honestly don't know what the fuck happen but it got wild. I punched him and then got on top of him and kissed him even harder. I cannot fucking believed we doing this shit. Is like a fucking movie. Fucking forgot the movies name...

Huey ripped my shirt off and I tore his apart. Then I unbuckled his belt and his pants fell down and soon his boxer did as well and he ripped my pants off. We pushed some plates to the ground and he put me on top of the counter. Fuck he fucked me hard as fuck. I bit his lip hard as we made out, he started to bleed a little. He then took me off the counter and turned me around. When he enter I swear I fucking got wet as fuck. I was cursing like fucking crazy. I pushed him off me and soon enough we began to fight each other then we throw shit at each other. Some glass scratches my face and I attack him. Now I am on top. "Fuckkkkk." I yelled. "You fucking want it Jazmine!" He yells at me. "Fuck yes." I yell back. I continue to ride him and he speed the fuck up. The fucking nerve of this niggah. I hit him and he pushes me to the floor and fucks me even more. He holds onto my neck choking me but it felt so fucking good. I can't fucking take it anymore I let it all out.

"Fuck Jazmine...How hard do you want it!" He yells at me.

"Harder than anything!" I yell back. We continue and it gets rougher. My nails dig into his back. He bites my neck and I scream in pleasure.

And he comes later. He lays on top on me. We both are gasping for air and sweating like fucking crazy. This was a new concept.

"I'm sorry Jazz... I should be thankful for a woman like you in my life.. I just fear of losing you... more as a friend than a girlfriend.." Huey confessed.

"I'm sorry too... I will try to act like a girlfriend ok... show emotions I just never thought you like that so I never really did it.. you said drama free and I gave you emotionless... I try to be a little jealous trust me is not hugs is kisses that are my weakness.. you don't think I wanted to hit Erica when she kissed you why do you... think I laughed... cause this bitch was about to get it...But whatever the fuck just happen right now... I said as I got up (very slowly)... can never happen again... shit it felt good but look at all my broken shit babe." Jazmine said. He giggles and says he fix that.

Someone knock on my door and I grab a blanket I cover what needed to be cover. "Yes officer may I help you?" I looked.

"Yeah. we got a call about some disturbance. Domestic violence ma'am. Are you ok?" They saw that I had a ripped up shirt no bra on side of my face bleeding and bruises all over my body.

"No. Angry sex." I said as Huey came closer and smile to the officer.

"Uh...Uhm..you couple stay safe..." The police officer blushed.

"Thanks... we will try." I said as I closed the door.

End of P.O.V

Huey's P.O.V

After the officers left I had to change my clothes, Jazz gave me some new outfit. Jazz said she will fix the other clothes we tore but I took her clothes and my clothes and threw it away.

"Those clothes don't need to be fix. We need to be fix. We just fucked the hell out of each other and those clothes will remind us why we did. Let's put it behind us." I said as I kissed her lightly. "Let's go to my house. Then we will pick up In Su together." I told her.

We drive to my house literally. No one was surprisingly home because I did not see any cars. I let go of Jazmine hand and turn around and I touched Jazmine's cut and asked her if she had clean it. She said it wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me and I told her I wouldn't have bruises if it wasn't for her.

"Is not like you scream in pain.. you liked it." She says.

"You didn't stop yourself from punching me then fucking me like no tomorrow.. and you didn't even complain." I sneered.

"Let's never do that again...I felt like I was in a movie... throwing shit at you and then we fucked.." she didn't finish her sentence.

"Ya'll niggahs had angry sex?" Riley questioned us in the living room and the gang was there too.

"Ya'll some freaks." Cindy commented.

I take Jazmine hands up to my room and Ceez yells "Is ya'll gonna fuck up there?"

Now I don't answer but Jazmine replied with "I don't know...maybe." she smiled at me.

That is when I realized my girlfriend is a freak. Although we did not fucked we did manage to clean all the cuts we had. She laughed as she saw my back.

"Fuck Jazmine that hurts." I say.

"Suck it up Freeman. It will be over in a couple seconds ok?" She says.

Caesar comes in with a video camera. "Oh Boo ya'll aint doing shit." He complains.

"Niggah what the fuck?" I say.

"DAMNNNN what the fuck happen to you back? HAHAHHA Ya'll some freaks man. Ey Ya'll come check this out." Ceez said yelling from upstairs. I kick him out of the room and lock it.

"Whatever Huey I have the video... Ey ya'll check this out.." He said as the gang came by.

I open the door and the gang begins to laugh I steal the camera and slam the door in front of them and lock it again. Jazmine laughs she falls back into my bed.

I deleted the video and toss the video in my hamper. I jump on Jazmine and start to tickle. "Hueeyyyyy stoppp... that's not...don't touch there..."

"YA'LL SOME FREAKS." The gang screams together.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Blast From the Past.

Jazmine P.O.V

After having that amazing angry sex with Freeman we had felt more closer to each other. Is soon next month and I notice that my period did not come at all. I went into shock. It was Saturday morning like 3 am.

I called Huey over and told him it was an emergency. He comes to my house I open the door and pull him in.

"Is this a booty call? He asked smirking.

"No. Huey I am scared.." I replied.

"What? Was wrong? Something happen?" He began to panic.

"Remember a few weeks ago when we had that angry sex?" I asked.

End of P.O.V

Huey's P.O.V

She asked me about that amazing sex we had last week. I smirked and get closer to her.

"How can I forget?" I told her.

"Huey this is serious." She told me..."I missed my period."

"Wait what?" I begin to panic... slightly.

"We did not wear protection Huey...I think I might be..." She couldn't finish she sat down on her chair and started to cry.

I don't like it when she cries, I hugged her. "Jazz... I'm not leaving you. Let's go to the store to buy a pregnancy test." I said.

"Ok." She cleans herself up and we headed to the store. Luckily no one saw us. Thank God.

We wait the time limit and the results came out negative. I did not wish for her to be pregnant or not pregnant. Whatever the result was I would stick by her.

"Pregnancy scared. Sorry about that." She says.

"Is cool. And I meant what I said earlier." I said.

I stick around for a while longer and she falls asleep on me.

End of P.O.V

It has been a week and Jazmine had gone to the doctor for a checkup and plus to make sure she was not pregnant. Her period was late for the first time which is quite good, when the doctor asked her if she was sexually she said yes. And she has been wearing protection except once but she had check if everything was ok and it was. The doctor asked about her parents and she told them they were dead then the doctor had said that maybe she didn't have sex education; Jazmine got mad at that. She then told the lady people have sex for pleasure or love. But she told the doctor that she knew what she was doing. When she had her virginity taken away by an evil man the doctor was shocked. "Yeah I know I was rape but I stood strong and I am comfortable having sex with one person only, my boyfriend, and he sticks around even though I have a son, I asked him why me and he told me because I was different, and I still feel guilty about me being his first. Yeah when we first did it, him and I didn't know how to on protection until we read the instructions and is not like we have sex every day. Why would we? We are in a relationship not just in a relation." The doctor was shocked and apologize. Jazmine didn't care.

Jazmine started to change more; she no longer stood quiet every time someone said something she would say something back and made them look stupid.

She had got more emotional too, but not like crying just very flirtatious with Huey. Huey loved it. She was changing for something good. She still started showing jealousy but in a cute way and funny way. She gave him drama free not emotionless. Jazmine liked what the relationship became. For some reason when he came over they would talk and talk about each other strong points and never touch on the weak points except complimented on how they were getting better.

Huey was experience with girls not sexually but he had girlfriends but they either cheated, lied, were dramatic, fought, very jealous, and too attach. Jazmine had no one except Huey. He was happy to be the first, technically sexually as well too, and he was attached to her like a puppy.

Their relationship grew and they care a lot about each other. Huey was even more friendlier less scowly but that didn't leave him when people got too close like he said before he keeps his circle small. Whiney hated everything about Jazmine. Erica had change, Whiney took over, people liked Erica more as a nice person, but of course Whiney was popular cause she was mean, can dress, and she well was a slut. Erica became more nice and for some reason her and Jazmine got closer. Not like best friends but they sure were good friends. Jazmine would invite Erica over to the table and the gang liked her, she was cool. But Erica had her own little crew too, her old original best friend Candace never change and accepted her back. They were really great best friends and Jazmine was proud Erica change for the better.

Whiney decided to talk to one of the paparazzi as they saw an animosity between her and Jazmine after school it started like this..

"Rim.. When are you going to go home?" Whiney asked her near her car.

"Uh.. This is home silly goose." Jazmine replied. The gang had laughed.

"Really cute and petty Rim but you know that no one wants you here." Whiney retorted.

"No honey; people want me here but then again I don't care if they do or don't want me here. I stay because I want to and besides this school is great. Besides if I move is none of your damn business." Jazmine replied as she hoped in her Agera. The gang after her. Huey was right behind her but Jazmine like always driving faster but not over the speed limit always reaches home before time especially since she doesn't drop off no one.

A few months past by and summer has return. It was the last day at school. June 21.2012

Lunchtime...

The gang is chilling, laughing it up, and waiting for Jazmine to soon come to lunch. Erica enters angrily and slaps Whiney hard in the face.

"WOW." Everyone stops and stare.

"What the fuck Erica?" Whiney sneered.

"How could you do that to Jazmine? What did she ever do to you?" Erica yells.

"Man. I didn't do shit. Whatever came to her she deserves it." Whiney snickered.

Everyone and the gang wonders what happens. Ming and Cindy get up and begin to walk only to be stop by their boyfriends.

"The fuck did you do bitch!" Cindy yelled as Riley held her back.

Soon enough Jazmine comes running in and pushes people out of her way only to be stop by two cops. She is crying and is pissed as fuck. She looks truly hurt. Huey gets up and tries to go to her.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER... LET ME FUCKING GO...GET THE FUCK OFF ME.. WHINEY COME HERE YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH... YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER FUCKING MET ME YOU STUPID SLUT." Jazmine yells at whiney. The gang and everyone is shocked.

"Or you will what?" Whiney snickers more.

Jazmine slips away from the cops and jumps Whiney. But she doesn't get far because she is capture by Huey.

"MA'AM...MA'AM PLEASE CALM DOWN...PLEASE STAY CALM... For him." A lady police tells her.

Jazmine drops to her knees and balls out crying on Huey. Then the principal walks in and hugs her lightly from the back. Jazmine is crying like no tomorrow.

Her uncle Wuncler comes running in.

"Jazmine... oh my sweet little niece..everything is going to be ok.. he gets her up and walks her out of the cafeteria she continues to cry. Huey tries to come closer but the police won't let him. Until he says that he is the boyfriend. Everyone wonders what is going on.

"Whiney... how could you?" Erica begins to show sad emotions.

"Look DuBois I have no idea what I did?" Whiney is confused.

"You told some newspaper about her Whiney. About how she has an illegitimate son because she was rape and her family was killed and now Snake is not dead DNA has prove it was another body. And he is here in Woodcrest and her son is missing. They found Mina beat to the pulp at her job, In Su Rim has been kidnapped by his henchmen. Snake has gone incognito and he is after Jazmine. Look what you did WHINEY!" she exclaims.

Everyone goes into shock. A serial killer and rapist is here.

Huey is calming down Jazmine. She has stop crying and looks like her soul has left her.

"DNA has prove that he is in fact alive. The cameras and eye witness Mina Long-heart had prove that her son has been taken away... the police is cut off by Jazmine walking away.

"Jazmine what are you doing princess?" Her uncle asked her.

"You heard them he is alive... and I am not going to let him hurt my son." Jazmine replied. She was angry, soulless, her green pupils were no longer sad but they looked malicious.

"Jazmine you can't do this..." Huey tells her.

"He killed my parents, five agents, Lupe, his own mother, he will not be afraid to kill his own blood Huey.. I have to do this.." Jazmine pleaded.

" we will follow you. S.W.A.T, FBI from New York and Baltimore are there, Brazil police department have come, and Woodcrest police will be there. Has started the search party searching for him." The lady officer says.

"I'll come as well Jazmine." Huey declared.

"You can't. School isn't over for you I had to sign out early. I am going to be home anyways." Jazmine

They enter the lunch room and Jazmine stares at Whiney... the police are in the front trying to keep news people busy and what not.. Jazmine goes closer to Whiney.

"If I make it back here alive... I will personally make your life a living hell... You messed with the wrong woman.." Jazmine threatened. Whiney gulps hard.

Jazmine walks out of the lunch room and out of the school's doors. She needs to be home. And Huey knows why not only because police are going to be raiding her home but because she is going to trained until they find him. He feared that Jazmine is going to kill him. He prayed the police did not find him until he was out of school.

Whiney did not get in trouble but people had sneered at her and looked at her with utter disgust. The girls from the gang wanted to chop her head off. Huey couldn't wait to go home to Jazmine.

The Television was cut on. You can see Jazmine escaping away from News Reporters. The news lady comes on. "If you have any information about the missing child In Su Rim or Jeremiah Allen Brooks also known as Snake please contact the local department immediately. You can also contact the following numbers in case you cannot reach your local department. Please do not hesitate to call this man is a serial killer and rapist. Back to you Charles." She reported.

After school, the gang and their families go to Jazmine house. Also Erica, her family, Eric, her best friend Candace and her girlfriend. The police let them through. They worry about Jazmine. Huey worried about her. They found her sitting in her coach roaming through the channels. Every channel had In Su face on it, Snake's mug shots.. she stood their without blinking just changing the channel..

The gang sat down. She slumped down to Briana lap and Briana started to pat her head soothing her. She spoke.

"All my life I try to keep him a secret, protect him, I beg God to protect him and if anything take me and not him, I promise God I would help him to protect him...she starts tearing up... and I fail at being a good mother.." Jazmine said lightly while standing up.

Erica comes to her and slap her lightly and says "Jazmine you have been the Best mother that ever existed for In Su.. this was never your fault. The police is working on it they will find him. Just don't give up hope for In Su. Jazmine cries and hugs Erica. Everyone felt so bad for Jazmine but they didn't give up hope. They comfort her. Huey came closer to her and hugged her, she stopped crying and just hugged him back. It was soothing and then the channel turn black. That caught everyone attention. Jazmine switch the channel but it was black again she continue.

"It must be the signal." She slightly said.

Then, the a screen came on. And the background of a warehouse came on. There was a chair and someone walked towards it. Jazmine switch the channel again and then she stop. Someone took off their hoodie and show their face. Everyone stop at the instant and police said find him.

"Mariah. Did you miss me? Cause I missed you. Now I know you are wondering how did I do it? Simple I burn another body that looked like me and easily fool the cops but FBI wanted to make sure and they did testing. I had to come back as soon as possible to New York. But I hadn't seen you in so long I forgot what you looked like. Then some girl had talked to some paparazzi and boom... I find you... and well to my surprise... I have a son. I knew I should have worn a condom before I raped you but no one plans out those things.. Well I didn't.. I remember when you were so tiny and innocent and now you have blossom into such a beautiful young woman.. with the same innocent face.. God Mariah you just look stunning and I can see you are quiet popular... I seen you have grown in the front and back.. he smirks.. Now Mariah I have only one request...You could come down at Woodcrest abandoned warehouse and the police can follow you but if they come in..."

then the lights turn on to another room and In Su is wearing a blindfold, tied down, and some headphones listening to Waltz music. You can see he has cried a lot. Jazmine gets up and does nothing but stare...

"then I will... He points the gun to In Su head. Well you know... You are the only one allowed in Mariah.. your life for his... or maybe you probably get out alive... if you are rescued.. is your choice Mariah." Snake says. The TV is soon cut out and Jazmine heads her way towards the door.

The police stop her and so does Huey.

"You heard him my life for his..." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine he could be bluffing." Tom DuBois suggested.

"He killed his own mother, my parents and Lupe, five agents, burn a body in Brazil, and killed who knows how many other people... he isn't afraid to kill his own son." Jazmine confessed.

"Jazmine I am coming with you." Huey said.

"Is too dangerous Freeman, I already have my son hanging on the line I won't have others as well." She said while walking out.

Huey pulls her arm. "I don't care what you say I'm going."

"So are we." The gang say.

"You guys are insane." Jazmine bluntly said.

"We are not going to let you do this on your own. We got your back and even though we aren't allowed inside we will wait for you outside." Cindy said.

After reaching the warehouse. The S.W.A.T, FBI, police, news, paparazzi, etc. stood out there and went silent when Jazmine step out of her Lexus. She looked comfortable. A plain shirt, long black sweat pants, tied hair, and Nike shoes. No one there to say anything to her they move out the way, she looked mad, and ready to kill.

Huey held her and say "Please come back alive and try not to kill anybody. He kissed her lightly cameras went off but they didn't care. She walked closer and the gates had to be open by her. She slightly open them and slipped in. T.V Cameras recorded this live and watch her. Police tried to stop them but they couldn't.

Jazmine enters the deadly grounds. Some men come out with bats. Jazmine backs up. Huey tries to go in but he remembers what would happen if anyone went in. In Su would died. They come closer, smirking. Jazmine cracks her neck and just stare at them.

The first small guy swings his bat but Jazmine dodges it and kicks it off him. They are impress, then the other guy tries to hit her but she breaks his bat by a punch. The last guy steps up he is huge... he reaches back and swings. But Jazmine kicked it and it broke. She looks at them and they look at her. Everyone is shocked. Literally except Huey. They set their hands up only to get beat up. More men come, Jazmine makes a run for it and jumps the balconies of the warehouse. She looks like a ninja and breaks a window and slips in. Everyone is shocked. Other men went inside the warehouse only to be kicked out through some windows, they are hurt and in pain. Police want to step in but the constant reminder of In Su life depends on one mistake.

Inside.

"Never knew you had it in you, Mariah. My god look at you, looking better than anyone in this world. So fine yet so innocent. How come you didn't visit me in prison Mariah? How come you didn't tell me about our precious god given present. You know part of me lives in him." Snake said.

"He will be nothing like you." Jazmine responded.

"You are defiantly right, when I told him I was his father he called me a bad man saying that I didn't deserve you. And he does not even fight back just tells the truth. Something I never did. But Mariah, I am here not to look for only revenge but to show you why and who did this to you, I am not going to lie I was part of it too, it was a rush, a pleasure, and a desire."

Jazmine stops. Snake approaches her. She stays still.

"Honey please come out." Snake says as he touches Jazmine's arms.

A woman, white woman with blonde hair steps out. She is beautiful. Big green eyes and quite big breasted and nice curves. She dresses in all black like snake. She has a tattoo on her belly which disappears in her back.

"Remember me?" She asked.

"Answer her pretty Mariah." Snake pointed the gun at her head.

"I don't know you are." Jazmine confessed.

"I'm hurt. How could you not remember me?" She snickered.

She pulled In Su out. Jazmine move but Snake held her back. "Wow wow, calm down Mariah. Other men step in. Snake releases Jazmine and if she moves her son would get a bullet in the head. A big screen comes out of the warehouse and people pay attention to it.

There are screams, In Su screams. He is yelling for his mother. He is sitting down ... no blindfold. The woman is controlling the camera. Then she turns it on Jazmine. She is getting beat to the pulp. Kicked and batted.

"IN SU LOOK AWAY. LOOK AWAY. DON'T LOOK AT MOMMY!" Jazmine screams. He listens. But the woman grabs his cheeks with one hand and says "Open them kid or you're mommy dies."

Everyone is shocked and scared. They are witnessing a poor innocent girl get beat to the pulp and her son is being force to watch. The beating stops and Jazmine is bleeding a lot and is weak. She on the floor. Huey gets pissed off and so does everyone else but one mistake and In Su dies. And Jazmine too.

Snake comes closer to Jazmine and gets on top of her. The woman films them.

"Aw look Mariah. Is like when you were ten again except now you are sixteen and not a virgin no longer, I took that remember." He licks her cheeks and Jazmine tries to get him away from him but no luck.

"When I first did this to you, you had no idea what was going on and is not like your mother cared. And I am not talking about your adoptive 'peppy I will protect my daughter' mother. You're birth mother. You should remember her but the accident you got into decided to get rid of your past." Snake says as he kisses her on the lips but Jazmine pushes him off and lays weak while wiping her mouth.

Snake laughs. Takes the camera and points it to Jazmine. He films her as she lays on the ground. He turns the camera to the lady and she lets In Su go. In Su once being let go runs to Jazmine and hugs her. Jazmine is weak and In Su is crying. The camera turns to the lady and she is facing back. She begins to talk loud and clear.

"You know. You were just one big mistake, you would have made a lot of money in the human trafficking system, but then you wanted to escape and run home to your daddy after you were rape. Deal with Jazmine you weren't a little girl any more. Your father left you. He did not want you... No wait that is a lie.. I didn't want you but the alimony checks were spurring in. He seemed to care for you so much... He said that he forgave me but he never trusted me again.. he was a punk.. he never wanted to try new things... and I saw he was weak because of you.. You where his happiness... He replace me with you... And after I left he didn't even check on me.. You gave him happiness and I wanted him to suffer so I had to take you away from him... All the neighborhood saw our marriage as one of a kind, we looked happy.. but I wanted more... I wanted danger then I met snake... He told me about the bad world and I was lusted into it... and I don't regret it one bit."

Everyone outside was disgusted and shocked with what that lady said. She turn around to face the camera. EVERYONE WAS IN COMPLETE AND UTTER SHOCK.

SARAH JILLIAN DUBOIS SUPPOSEDLY SARAH JILLIAN BELL NOW SARAH JILLIAN BROOKS.

"Like my new ring Jazmine, I got marry to snake in Brazil. But then the FBI found us we had to make an escape. We use an old trick in the book and burn another poor innocent body. Boo hoo." Sarah said as she came closer to Jazmine. She pulled her up.

"Don't you remember your own mother JAZMINE?" She said pulling her by one hand and holding her. Snake film it all.

"Lady.. I only had one true mother... and I don't know you." Jazmine confessed slowly and breathing hard she was tired and beat. Sarah steps on her stomach and Jazmine squeals in pain.

Tom tried to get in and was yelling. Jazmine his little girl. Was Alive.. Sarah did this. Everyone wanted to go in there but they couldn't. The police reminded them the consequences. Tom began to cry and so did Cindy. Huey was pissed ass fuck and Riley was tearing up. Everyone else who knew the sweet little Jazmine DuBois is Jazmine Rim and now they stood there in utter shocked.

"That's my little girl." Tom declared angrily. His family had began to feel sad for Tom especially his little girl.

"Sir we understand but we cannot let you in until something happens." The police told him.

"Jesus Jazmine. How hard did you hit you head?" She said.

"Hard enough to forget you bitch." Jazmine retorted. She was slapped.

"Lady get off her." In Su while he slightly pushed her.

Sarah slap him too. A five year old. That is when Jazmine went insane. She grab Sarah with her thighs and began to squeeze her. She was hit by snake while he drop the Camera. The camera went dark. So did the big screen television.

Inside.

"In Su RUN." Jazmine exclaimed. He listen to her and ran as hard as he could.

Jazmine attack anyone who dared to chase him. She went LOCO. Completely insane. She literally clawed, broke, beat the fuck out of his people. Jazmine was not acting like Jazmine. She did not understand what was happening but she started to remember Sarah. And Tom. She attacked snake next then stop as she was done beating him and went near Sarah. Jazmine presses a pen that read she has been carrying and presses the record button in case anything happens. She knew something was going to happen is like she exactly predicted her own death or pain.

"You did this to yourself Sarah. Tom... Dad loved you so much and you threw his love away." She said as she walk away. Snake tried to get her but he was thrown outside a ground window. Sarah came behind Jazmine and stab her through her back with a long sword, you can hear Sarah say "Take that bitch. Now you been stab are you going to go ninja after being stab too?" and the sound of the sword going to her. It went through her belly. Jazmine cough up some blood. She turns around and takes the sword out. Then she breaks it and tosses Sarah out of the window..

In Su ran and escaped the warehouse. He ran into Huey arms. "HUEY RESCUE MY MOMMY PLEASE." He said screaming and crying. Huey handed In Su to Cindy. Huey runs in but before he even gets through the doors. Snake is thrown out the window, then comes Sarah. They laid there weak. Snake gets up and rushes through the doors again and attacks Jazmine only to be attack once more by Jazmine. He is kicked and lands in a wall. He hits so hard. Huey runs to Jazmine and finds her coming to him, she smiles at him. . Sarah gets up and points gun at Huey, Huey doesn't realized but Jazmine does and when she shoots for him. Jazmine runs and takes the hit.

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Huey screams as Jazmine lands on the floor. In Su screams, Cindy and everyone runs to her aid.

Huey slightly picks her up. "Jazmine DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES. DON'T YOU DARED CLOSE YOUR EYES. The police comes in and start arresting everyone. Some ambulance rushes in. Huey puts pressure on her wound. It starts raining out of nowhere. Out of all the times why now?

"Freeman, I remember you. That is why I was in love with you. I love you don't forget that. Tell my son to never forget me, tell him I love him. And everyone tell them that I love them if I don't make it." Jazmine pleaded.

"DON'T SAY STUPID SHIT JAZMINE. YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT." Huey yelled at her.. "Don't you dare close your eyes Jazmine." Huey begins to cry.

"I'm sorry." Jazmine repeats. She wipes Huey tears. And closes her eyes. The paramedics push Huey back and lift her up. She is not moving. "She losing pulse. Someone get me a oxygen mask stat. " They rush her into an ambulance truck.

"I'm coming too." Huey said.

"Get in kid." The paramedics tell him.

"Sarah you piece of shit." Tom says while being held back.

She smirks while entering a police car.

The gang almost attacks Snake but he is arrested and the police stop them from doing anything.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Recovery.

Cindy rushes to Huey's car and Caesar takes the wheel. She holds In Su. And prays that Jazz will be ok. Everyone rushes to the hospital.

They reach Huey who is cover in blood walking back and forward. Behind him is a large red sign reading Emergency Room.

"Huey how is she?" Mr. Freeman asked.

"They won't tell me granddad." Huey said sadly.

In Su is slightly crying in Cindy's arms. Cindy is joining him as she hugs Riley who is tearing up. Briana is balling in Hiro arms and Hiro is pissed. Ming is crying just like them and whimpering into Caesar arms. Caesar is crying as well but softly.

Tom is the one is most pain. He found his little girl only for her to be ripped away from his heart.

The Doctor steps out. He is cover with lots of blood everyone begins to panic.

He takes of his mask.

"We tried everything. I'm so sorry for your lost." He said.

"No. You have to try harder." Huey threatened him. Granddad pulled him back.

"Please Doctor, don't give up on her, get back in there." Tom requested.

"I'm sorry Mr. DuBois but we already try to bring her back after three shocks. She is gone." The doctor said emotionless.

Huey lost it he started to cry more than anybody. Granddad holds him while he wept and wept. In Su cries too. Everyone does. The doctor says only one visitor at the time could go in.

A nurse come rushing out "Dr. Morgan She alive she went into aftershock we need you stat." She said running back in. He followed by rushing in.

"She's alive?" Cindy questioned through her tears.

Another nurse comes out running and dials someone else. "We need you in the Emergency room right now." In a minute another doctor comes rushing in.

"What's the problem?" The doctor asked the nurse as she began to wear her gloves.

"She just came back alive. She had a very light pulse during the surgery. After the surgery was done two minutes later she died. The doctor came to tell the family she passed but she came back five minutes later after she was pronounced dead. We think is aftershock but it isn't that. We need you to solve it. And she needs blood a lot of it like pint just for her only." The nurse comments.

"Alright... the doctor turns to the gang and their families. Is anyone here related to the patient Jazmine Rim?" The doctor question.

"I am." In Su commented.

"Too young... is there anyone else under her name?" The doctor asked.

"I am not under her name but I am her real father." Tom stepped up.

"Excellent nurse take him to the extraction room. Mr. DuBois this is something very serious. Are you willing to go through?" The doctor asked.

"I'll do it." Tom declared.

The nurse rushed him to the room to get enough blood. Tom was place in a room and given Gatorade, water, a slice of Pizza, and some strawberry jello to help him regain the blood he donated. He came back to where everyone waited.

The emergency room light went from Red to Green.

Two doctors came out.

"We have good news and bad news. When she came back to live it was not aftershock it is believe to only happen to at least two percent of the world's population when someone rises from the dead once again. Is under the dictionary term known as a 'Miracle'. It is utterly impossible to prove how she lived because she lost a lot of blood, had a stab wound that lead from her back to front of her stomach, severe damages to her bones fortunately none are broken but very damaged indeed, and a gunshot that had manage to rip one of the most important veins to her heart. The instant that gunshot reach it she would have been dead but she lived. Is impossible but she made it happen. The bad news is that she is now in a coma. It would probably last weeks, months, maybe a year. Since she had a bad bump in the head that is what caused it. But for now she is in a safety zone and we have the statistics and knowledge to prove that she will indeed wake up. " Dr. Morgan stated.

"Huey Freeman?" The other doctor said.

"Yes?" Huey replied.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Dr. Malinda said.

"You may." Huey declared.

They walk a little off. "Tom is not around but I need to know one thing. is a DuBois? The missing child I need to report it in her file." Dr. Malinda asked.

"Yes, she is." Huey said.

"Thank you that would be all; and also because of you. She manage to live. You put pressure in her wound which manage enough oxygen to stay in her system Dr. Morgan forgot to mention that. Good job kid. She will survive. And we found this in her hands, it says your name, so here you go. Before she slipped into a coma she said Pen. It must mean a lot so be careful with it." Dr. Malinda said walking away.

Huey came back after the other doctor left. He looked at the pen. It was a pen he let Jazmine borrow to record notes when she forgot to bring paper one day to school.

"They told us we can't see her until tomorrow and only one at a time. So we have to come back tomorrow..." Cindy said slightly happy.

"Ok. May I have In Su?" Huey asked as she handed Susu to him.

"Where will the little guy stay at? His grandfather place or his uncle place?" Riley asked.

"With us. I asked Mr. Wuncler and Tom can't just like take him away. He needs to get to know him." Huey said.

"Oh Ok." Riley replied.

They all went home.

Freeman's household.

Huey's P.O.V

After reaching home I notice a lot of news reporters and paparazzi in my granddad's lawn and in Mr. DuBois lawn. Mr. DuBois was right behind me but he went to his house as I drove to mine. We still live in the same place and so did he. It was now June 22 2012, 1am in the morning. It would have been a normal day until it was hectic today. In Su had a bad experience but Jazmine had the worse experience above all. Granddad and Riley go out first trying to shoo away the people but they constantly kept getting in front of them asking how Jazmine is. If they knew what Sarah had done..I tighten my grip on the wheel although the car is turned off..If they knew that Snake had done this.. I instantly almost pull the wheel off and then I hear if they knew that Jazmine Rim was actually Jazmine DuBois, the mayor's missing child.

I stepped out of the car. I look a mess. Paparazzi rushes to me and sees that I am still cover in blood. My hair is a pure mess and little In Su is too. He wakes up because of the racket.

I try to move but they are in my way and I have a scared child in my hand. They asked me if I was In Su step father. If I knew if Jazmine was rape and had a child. Asking all these fucking stupid ass questions. If the blood was Jazmine blood. God I hate these people. I couldn't help it but I burst.

"Do you people have any decency a child just went through hell and doesn't even know if he has got out yet. Get out the way can't you see what he has gone through." I declared. The cameras stop. Every one move out of the way and I walk into my home with my brother and grandfather.

"Boy if you need anything call me." Mr. Freeman said.

"Or me." Riley said.

I go upstairs with In Su in my hand and his luggage. I had a key to Jazmine house whenever I came over to babysit In Su because I wanted too. I grab everything he needed. Even his precious teddy bear.

I first took him a shower than dress him up in pajamas and put him in my bed. I told him I will be back after I bathe myself. I throw away my bloody t shirt and my jeans in the garbage can. I cannot see those any more. I bathe and let the warm water run to me. My girlfriend is sleeping but I don't want her to sleep. I want her to be awake. I get out and see Susu still awake.

"Susu you can sleep here I will sleep in another room." I told him after I dress in my pajamas.

"Can you stay with me. I am scared the big bad man might come back." He said as his eyes got teary. I kneel towards him and embrace him in a hug.

"Yeah buddy." I turn off the light and In Su falls instantly asleep on me. The poor little guy must have gone through a lot. I broke my promise I told Jazmine I would protect her and Susu and I failed.

Susu whisper in his sleep. "Dad don't leave me. Don't leave mommy. Stay Huey." I smile. The kid and I have grown to be quite attached. I love this kid as he was my own.

The next day I wake up to a missing In Su. I go insane and run down with my Katana. Only to find him eating breakfast with Riley and Granddad.

"Morning boy. We made breakfast. Vegetarian all the way. Sit down and then get dress today ya'll get to see Jazmine." Granddad politely said.

I drop my katana and go to have breakfast. We will see Jazmine today.

After breakfast and cleaning up. I was not surprise to see Paparazzi still on own lawn especially Mr. DuBois lawn.

"No comment" was all I hear from the DuBois grounds. Tom came over my house. "Huey can I hold him." He asked me as he lean towards In Su.

"Yeah. If he lets you." I said.

Susu isn't really fond of new people but he has seen DuBois a lot. He went towards his arms.

"Hi." Tom said.

"Hi." In Su replied.

"It may be hard to explain but I am.." Tom was cut off.

"My grandfather... yeah I know." In Su said. Then gave him a hug. Tom return the gesture and smiled.

In Su came right into my arms and Tom said he will be seeing me in the hospital soon. We reach the hospital.

In Su and I are the first to go in because he had to go in with someone old enough as a companion. I see her laying their emotionless taking small breaths. The only time I like seeing her do that is after we made love. But this was different. I stared at her and In Su did too.

Her perfect locks of curly hair was still perfect. She had bruises on her left cheek and a large cut on her right cheek. Her top lip was cut slightly. Her arms were in the colors of purple. She had a wire connected to her brain, one I.V needle in her right arm. A bracelet around her neck for support. And a mask that cover her as she breathe. Jazmine looked terrible as in a lot of pain. I hated to see her this way. I got closer and sat down next to her. I carefully touch her hair and place my hand on her right cheek then carefully hold her right hand as In Su did it. After five minutes of wishing and praying for her wellness In Su and I give her a see you later kiss.

Then is Mr. DuBois, then Cindy, Riley, Granddad, Ming, Ceez, Briana, Hiro, and then Erica. We wished for her safety.

I just hope she wakes up. I hope she remembers us. I hope she keeps the same memories old and new. I hope she doesn't change. Above all I just hope I get my girl friend to be alive and smiling at me once again.

Things have change around us. Ever since Jazmine went into a coma, nothing has been the same around Woodcrest. Paparazzi seem to finally calm down as well as the news. People become more protective lately. New laws about Children come into mind. Safety is raised more. In Su has been attached to his grandfather a lot lately and he started to call me dad more often.

It was now August 30.2012, it has been at least two months since Jazmine has been in a coma. When we went to visit her she twitched her finger. She could hear us but she couldn't wake up.

Today we would be attending court. The worst part about everything is that In Su would have to be a witness. I was allowed to go on stage with him but I couldn't stay long. We dressed well. It was Ed Wuncler's Lawyers & Tom DuBois Lawyers (McPhearsons) Vs. Sarah & Jeremiah Brooks. They hired a well known lawyer one that played by the rules.

I sat there and waited for their prosecution. This was the case of the year apparently.

"Your honor. 6 Years ago my client was denied to be full guardian of Jazmine DuBois well Jazmine Marie Rim to her mother Sarah Jillian Bell who is now Sarah Jillian Brooks. And she swore under oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. But we have a diary of the ten year old Jazmine before everything went down. Not only that but the video of the big screen they dared showed to us. And how Sarah had shot her own daughter." Michelle McPhearson stated.

"Your Honor. Now my clients have plead guilty however, this diary cannot prove the raping. My client himself stated that the in fact did rape her but this diary is no use because it does not state his name anywhere. Ergo, is use of misleading evidence." Clarinet Ramones

"But your honor it does state the abusive relationship she had went through with her mother over a certain period of time. She clearly writes all the bad things her mother did." McPhearson argued.

"Objection, your honor, that is another case. We are just handling one case today. Child abuse is a different story from illicit violence." Ramones argued back.

People were aroused and angry at the Brooks.

"Order, order in the court. Mrs. McPhearson she has a point." Judge Caesar stated.

Ceez would not look at his father, he knew he couldn't play favorites but he just wanted the Brooks to go to jail or Federal Prison.

"Actually your honor she does not because she herself stated that she should have just grown up and it would have been perfect for her to be human traffic making her a victim also a rape victim which falls right under the category of Child Abuse section 192 Volume 12 of the Law book of USA. Lines reading Minors under 18 that are in fact a rape or human traffic victim is reported and I quote falls under "CHILD ABUSE". Not only that but Ms. DuBois I mean is only sixteen, and is in a coma because of these insane and cruel beings." McPhearson declared.

"She is indeed Correct Ms. Ramones." Judge Caesar stated.

"Your honor... My clients cannot fall under that category because this is the case of In Su Rim not Jazmine Marie Rim. Thus is irrelevant." Ramones continued. "Jazmine decided to go on her own. It was her choice and she chose to go. That falls under the category of the opposite term of "Police suicide" is known as "Serial Suicide." She knew what she was walking into. She did it herself she was at fault." Ramones stammered.

Everyone was pissed but this was court not the hood. Huey was heated with anger. Especially when Snake had smile.

"You have a point." Judge Caesar said .

"Your honor she is wrong. He threatened her as well as her child. If he didn't have the morals not to rape a young girl why would he have morals of shooting a five year old kid. Which relates to the kidnapping case. Thus he could be charge for two crimes since it falls under In Su's case. The second charge was attempted murder.. if you don't believe me why don't we playback the situation that went down at the warehouse and how In Su had been slapped by Sarah Jillian Brooks herself. Which goes to another charge as Child Abuse. Which they also participate in after the beating of Jazmine D.. Rim. Which means that what I have been saying before falls right under these charges. Also when he interrupted all television programs which is public disturbance and had talk about Jazmine body which falls under illicit sexual and how he had touched her which falls under Sexual Assault especially for a minor. Also threatening to kill a child which falls under the first degree murder and second degree murder which ties into the kidnapping." McPhearson fights. The lawyers are impressed and so are the people.

"Your Honor she does in fact have a point however section 16 page 567 states that if one case has been announced one case shall be established until further notice. Can we bring the victim now?" Ramones stated.

I walk In Su to the court. A police officer kneels in front of him. "Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" he asked In Su.

"I do." In Su states and is carried to sit on the witness chair.

"Now Mr. Rim... although you are under age you know that you could be charge if you tell a lie here in Maryland when you reach the age of 18." Ramones threaten.

"I am aware of that Miss. I'm also aware that I can leave before 18 and not be charge but then I would be lying under God and putting what people would call an innocent man in Jail." In Su commented.

"Now. You seem quiet smart but in many records, you do not fall under any religion, thus you swore under god but you just lied."

"Objection your honor." McPhearson defended.

"I'm sorry I thought it was the witness talking." Ramones sneered.

"Mrs. McPhearson you cannot and may not talk for the witness." Judge Caesar stated.

"You're wrong." In Su stammered.

"Elaborate." Ramones challenged.

THE NERVE OF THIS WOMAN I THOUGHT.

"I believe I am entitled but have you forgotten that in the United States of America, we have freedom of religion, and in under the terms it clearly states that I am entitle to believe in whoever I want as long as I am a legal U.S citizen. I could have you sued for disrespecting my own beliefs which falls under the category of my rights as a citizen of the United States. I do believe in I just don't have a specific religion to fall under it which in fact is swearing under inevitably under my own terms." In Su replied.

Ramones stood there. And everyone cheered.

"ORDER. ORDER IN THE COURT." Judge Caesar said.

"Ok. I can see you are very intelligent child. But if you are so smart why did you walk with the men. That is not being kidnapped. You basically walked into their hands." Ramones declared.

"That is true and false. I did not walk because I wanted to I walk because I had too. They told me if I did not walk then Mina Long Heart would have died and my mother would be next. I voluntarily walked however I am just five years old. And I know I talk well however when I am threaten I no longer given the choice to speak up." In Su declared.

"Fine. But you did know what was happening. He told you what was going to happen and you told him that your mother would probably kill him which threaten my client as well." Ramones spoke.

"Yes but it was his choice to walk away. It was his choice to turn away. It was his choice to never kidnapped me. It was his choice to never come back. It was his choice to stay incognito but he was foolish and played with the law. It was his choice to touch my mom. It was her choice to touch me. It was her choice to held me against my will while I watch my mother get beat. It was their choice to decide to try to win a battle they both lost. IT WAS THEIR CHOICE AND THEY DECIDED IT...I rest my case." In Su stated.

"I...Uh...Your honor...Mr. Rim... My clients... plead guilty thus his responds are already in fact a fact." Ramones tried to state.

"Wrong again Lawyer, this is the personal experience and witness talking not the guiltiness they supposedly plead. Since I am alive and well and watching my mother constantly fight for her life, I have to deal with knowing that I am an illegitimate child and knowing that they might get away with it. These human beings have run around the law many time and here you are protecting them for fair reasons but they themselves are lying to you because they know for a fact what they did wrong and so do you. However, they are using you and you are violating code 697 of the lawyer book. Stating that if one knows who is wrong defending them makes one look worse for their own credentials meaning you could lose the title you work so far on isn't that right Ms. Ramones?" In Su stated.

"No more questions." Ramones said.

In Su was about to walk then Snake had attack a police officer grab his stick and almost hit In Su. Instead Huey jumped in and got hit for him. He threw In Su to Riley and Snake attack Huey. But Huey had held him. He drew a knife out and grab McPhearson but not fast enough for Huey to kick him in his chin and he went flying.

"SOMEONE GET THAT MAN." Judge Caesar yelled.

Snake had now display illicit actions which could not be defended in his case. They dragged him out and injected him with something, he will be going to federal prison soon. "I'll come back for that Girl and my boy." he said.

"Now. Mr. Brooks has to deal with Federal and the United states for his actions. However Mrs. Brooks, you remain here and will testify now. Please come up." Judge Caesar stated.

" you have personally stated that you plead guilty to all the following.. Kidnapping a minor and violence upon In Su Rim. Am I correct?" Ramones stated.

"Yes." Sarah replied.

"Your Honor.. my second client Sarah Jillian Brooks has plead guilty for her actions which undergo at least a ten year with parole in prison. She is entitled of her human rights by confessing what she has done wrong. I rest my case." Ramones continued.

Ramones stop questioning and now Mr. McPhearson begins to question Sarah.

"Sarah...Ms. Brooks would you do me the honor of reading this right here." He hands her the book of USA Law Code 2012 edition.

"Objection your honor, Sarah has the ability to declined that offer." Ramones sneered.

"She is right Mr. McPhearson." Judge Caesar stated.

"Your Honor I asked her if she would do me the honor I did not make her do it thus is up to her not objection lady over here." McPhearson declared.

"I'll read it." Sarah stammered.

Sarah starts.."The criminal that is being charge if over the age of 18 may be charge up to more than one crime if valuable evidence is presented... Sarah stopped. "I don't want to continue."

"Oh that's fine I'll do it." McPhearson said arrogantly." PRESENTED evidence that has either the victim or criminal DNA, certain possession, and so on. You are out of luck right now . Let's go over the crime that DuBois is charging you and then we will go over the ones of Wuncler. Then what the state is charging you. Also the state of New York."

"Objection Your Honor.." Ramones sneered but was cut off.

"No...no...no.. It simply states no objection, no lawyers shall interfere. This is just a list then you may have the time to talk but right now you shall just listen." McPhearson challenge.

Huey Smirked. Mrs. McPhearson was kind cruel but Mr. McPhearson show no morality. When he is protecting someone or going against someone he makes sure no one interrupts him. Cindy laughs silently.

"Ok. Brooks Vs DuBois... let us see... hmmm... ok... Sarah Vs. DuBois.. Upon Jazmine DuBois now known as Jazmine Marie Rim.. her files were found perfect match, no longer a missing child.. alright let's begin... CHILD ABUSE, KNEW HER AS A RAPE VICTIM, HUMAN TRAFFICKING, MISLEADING EVIDENCE OF HER DEATH, FIRST DEGREE MURDER, SECOND DEGREE MURDER, ATTEMPTED ASSASINATION, WEAPON POSSESSION, SEXUAL ASSAULT WITNESS, SEXUAL ASSAULT TAPER, PUBLIC DISRUPTION, NEGLECT, VIDEO TAPING A MINOR..." McPhearson stated and cut off

"Your Honor..." Ramones is cut off.

"NOT FINISH YET... ok now Sarah Vs Wuncler.. he roams to papers and looks at the people... CHILD ABUSE UPON IN SU RIM, KIDNAPPING, TORMENT UPON A MINOR, VIDEO TAPING A MINOR, PUBLIC HUMILATION UPON A MINOR... now Sarah vs. the state of Maryland... FIRST DEGREE MURDER UPOND LILIAN CARPER, CHILD ABUSE, ILLEGAL HUMAN TRAFFICKING, DAMAGE PROPERTY, NEGLECT, ACCESORY TO MURDER, HIDING AN ILLEGAL IMMIGRANT, HELPING A SERIAL KILLER AND RAPIST... now the state of New York... MISLEAD EVIDENCE, DAMAGES, ESCAPE, AND FIRST DEGREE MURDER ATTEMPTED, AS WELL AS HUMAN TRAFFICKING, CHILD ABDUCTION, AND CHILD ABUSE AND NEGLECT. Now some of these crimes have been repeated but it is allowed to be repeated because of the people and the states that are charging you for it so in total you have...hold on..12345... 35 crimes in total. So here is the deal plead guilty and the 95 years sentence will be dropped to 70 years. Stating all of Jeremiah Allen Brook's crimes your sentence will drop to 50 years and life parole will not be deny in the USA or any property to the USA. "

"Objection... The attempted assassination shall not be included because they did found the sword with Jazmine DNA and it was broken which was later known to be broken by Jazmine. Also Jazmine never pleaded to be stab by Sarah or Jeremiah. Also videotaping a minor could be excluded because those are her bloodline. And that is Jeremiah son. Thus they do not fall under that. So Sarah crimes deducts down to 33 crimes which means her 95 years to 90 also since you charge her with these crimes that deducts ten years for mislead accusations which means 80 years. Oh and she never attempted to shoot Jazmine, Jazmine jump in the way. so that another crime down so that 70 years." Ramones declared.

People start saying things under their breath.

"ORDER people this is the court not a game show." Judge Caesar stated. "We will continue with this after a ten minute break and we will judge her later on before 6pm and as well as Jeremi.. he is cut off.

"HE HAS ESCAPE... HE ESCAPE.. an officer comes shouting as he is severely wounded.

People go insane. Huey gives In Su to granddad and runs because he knows where he is heading. To Jazmine. Tom DuBois runs after him as well so does the gang. People manage to stop other from slipping away but Huey gets away.

"ORDER ORDER IN THE COURT. PEOPLE WE CANNOT HAVE YOU GET HURT EITHER. FIND THIS MAN." Judge Caesar screamed.

"Grandpoppy what is going to happen to Daddy Huey?" In Su asked Tom as Granddad pass him to Tom and argued with the police about his grandson being in danger.

"I don't know Susu.. I just hope they find that bad man and him." Before Tom Continued the doors open and there was Jeremiah Brooks thrown into the middle of the passage way that separate the left and right seats for the audience.

"He didn't reach the hospital in time.." Huey commented after everyone was shocked.

" I didn't kill him this time just injured him." he continued. Everyone looked down as Jeremiah was scared of his life. Three officers arrest Jeremiah once again and tie him down. Cuff his hands, legs, feet, and locked his mouth.

Huey comes back to Susu and Tom hands him to him. "Sorry about that buddy." Huey says to In Su.

"Is ok. You save mommy again." In Su replied while hugging him.

"OK PEOPLE SIT DOWN... we have to deal with Sarah later. Right now we need to charge Jeremiah Brooks and get him out of my court and into the S.W.A.T van. McPhearson go ahead. People cheered and Judge Caesar calms them down once more.

"Ok. His crimes are exactly like Sarah's so that is 35..

"Objection." Ramones had been cut off.

"NO OBJECTIONS, AFTER THAT LITTLE STUNT HE PULLED. 35 CRIMES PLUS ATTACK ON IN SU, HUEY FREEMAN, A POLICE OFFICER, ESCAPING, AND ALMOST ATTACKING JAZMINE RIM ONCE MORE. SO THAT MAKES 40 CRIMES IN TOTAL. LIFE IN PRISON WITHOUT PAROLE." McPhearson exclaimed.

"Your Honor.." Ramones tried to continue.

"No. He is right Ramones, he attacked the people of the state, and injured one of my officers in my court, and he cause public disruption in my court so that makes 43 crimes in total. Jury your decision shall be counted." Judge Caesar stated.

"In the count of 12:0 ratio we find Jeremiah Allen Brooks under the name of Snake to be guilty for all forty three crimes that he has committed." The jurist admitted.

"You heard them.. now get him out of my court.. I rest my case." Judge Caesar said. "Bring out Sarah Jillian Brooks..." he continued.

Sarah walks in.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A New Beginning.

"Ok. McPhearson go ahead." Judge Caesar commented.

"Ok. Mrs. Brooks.. do you want to plead guilty because we have all the evidence.. or you do not?" McPhearson snickered.

"Your Honor the other accounts." Ramones repeated.

"I plead not guilty to all thirty five crimes." Sarah stated.

"OK. Then 90 years without parole it is. Bring in the evidence." McPhearson demanded. In came the evidence.

"Here we go. December 15 2005, 6:15 pm. Jazmine DuBois diary. Sarah name is in it. So is Jazmine DNA... December 15 2005 8:15 pm a burn body that was classified as Sarah Jillian Bell but it belong to someone else who was in fact a police officer, blonde hair, and white, her name is Lilian Carper may she rest in peace..December 22.2005 Sarah's DNA been identified to have driven the van that flip and caused Jazmine's memory loss...Sarah one hair found in the middle of the drive way after the police looked really carefully of the Rim household after the murder.. June 21 2012 driving the car that had In Su in it... Video tape of harassment, torment, bullying, and confession of the previous crimes.. the sword with one of her finger prints... this gun that shot Jazmine.. and finally... this.. pen." McPhearson stated.

"Objection what does a pen have to do with evidence?" Ramones sneered.

"MY GOD DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING. JESUS... Your Honor she just keep objection and disobeying the lawyer code 169... Ma'am please stop embarrassing yourself. And sit down." McPhearson threatened.

"He is right Ramones." Judge Caesar said.

"Anyways... I will play it.. this was in Jazmine pocket when she was stab." He continued and played it. The recording began.

"You did this to yourself Sarah. Tom DuBois... I mean... Dad loved you so much and you threw his love away." She said as she walk away.

You can hear Snake being thrown out of the Window. Then a stab sound and Jazmine coughing.

"Take that bitch. Now you been stab are you going to go ninja after being stab too?"

Then you can hear Jazmine taking out the sword and screaming in pain. And Breaking it and then throwing Sarah out of the ground window too.

"Fuck... She has gun.. Hueeyyy... Where is she pointing... Nooo... Ughhh." The gun goes through and you can clearly hear it.

"NOOOOOO." You can hear Huey scream. Everyone is shocked.

"Jazmine DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES. DON'T YOU DARED CLOSE YOUR EYES." Huey says in the recording. You can hear police making arrest and ambulance nearby.

"Freeman, I remember you. That is why I was in love with you. I love you don't forget that. Tell my son to never forget me, tell him I love him. And everyone tell them that I love them if I don't make it." Jazmine pleaded.

"DON'T SAY STUPID SHIT JAZMINE. YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT." Huey yelled at her.. "Don't you dare close your eyes Jazmine." Huey begins to cry. "Jazmine OPEN your eyes...

"I'm sorry." Jazmine repeats.

Then you hear paramedics saying she is losing pulse and it goes silent after that... Inside the hospital you can hear doctors.. "Someone find her pulse. Nurse stop that bleeding.. I am going in... she needs to have oxygen come on people... she losing pulse doctor"...then you hear the beep and she is gone.. then three shocks but no responds... "She is dead." The recording stops.

Everyone is silent.

"But she is alive." Ramones stated.

"Yeah in a coma lady." Huey stated.

"However, we do not have her witness statement so Sarah cannot be plead guilty over that fact without..." She was cut off.

"WITHOUT ACCURATE ACCOUNT?" Someone yelled.

"And who might you be?" Ramones asked the person who spoke up.

"Excuse me citizen but who are you?" Judge Caesar spoke up.

The citizen remove her hoodie and her hair fell into perfect curls. And a devilish smile. " I am the victim and the witness who just rose from the dead two hours ago. And under the law I am allowed to testified." Jazmine said.

Everyone gasped and looked astonish. In Su ran to Jazmine as so did the gang.

"NO HUGGING NO HUGGING STILL HURT." Jazmine stopped them.

"ORDER.. ORDER.. uh people uh.. someone lead here please we will get back in ten minutes." Judge Caesar said.

Tom and Wuncler rushed over.

"No hugging still hurt." She said.

"Jazmine? How in the world?" Wuncler asked.

"I am allowed to testified. I woke up and felt like someone came to attack me and I instantly felt it. So I called FBI first and told them my plan to become a witness." Jazmine stated as the lawyers got closer. "She is right I just received the fax. This is great we will win the case and those human will get what they deserve." Mrs. McPhearson stated.

"Glad you are alive Rim." Huey smiled.

"Thanks." Jazmine replied.

"Ok. People let's continue this case. Jazmine Marie Rim please come up here." Judge Caesar calls her out.

Jazmine walks slowly but fast enough to reach. She does look like she is in a lot of pain. But her bruises have heal, especially in her face. However under the hoodie she is wrapped carefully and tightly for her wounds to still heal. She no longer wore a bracelet.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" An officer said.

"I do." Jazmine sat down. "Before you ask me anything stupid... I would like to say I believe in God.. so don't try my citizen rights..also I have another evidence... she said handing a necklace to police. Here are the papers for that evidence." Handing it to Ramones

"Wow. I can see why In Su is your son..However what is this necklace have to do with anything?" Ramones questioned.

"Open it. It has a chip in there. Of all the recordings before I went missing. Of Sarah's actions and of Jeremiah's actions. Also the tape where Sarah is caught by a CTV near my deceased parents' household." Jazmine retorted.

"Ok... she hands the evidence to the police officer.. we cannot play this because it contains too much details.. personal details..." Ramones said hearing the chip through headphones of a computer.

"Yeah but here you are defending them.. That's fine." Jazmine replied.

"Ok. You seem to come prepare for someone who slipped into a coma. You seem quite healthy and ready to explore the world. Seems that you are angry. Did you come here for revenge?" Ramones tested her.

"Lady. I did not come here for revenge. I came here looking for justice. Six years ago I was put under her name and six years past and I am still under it. However she has lost that... I came here to prove that she is in fact a monster... someone that ripped my family... both of my families. I came here because she is not going to get away again. She has done enough and I woke up like this because I felt the urge of danger. You see it may not be scientific but Mothers known when their child is in trouble. Sarah wouldn't know anything about that. I woke up because I felt that my son was in trouble and I knew that I had to be here... so here I am.. any more questions?" Jazmine maliciously said.

"Why didn't you report it sooner? You look like Jazmine DuBois so why now did you just find out?" Ramones asked.

"Yeah. Let me just go through this girl profile and steal from the FBI and then say I did it to find my family... then I would have landed in federal prison and I wouldn't even be here... are you serious lady? When the law tells you something you respect it right? That is exactly what I have been doing for years and even though I wish I had killed these two people by my hands I remember that I would never and will never be a monster like them. I have morals." Jazmine retorted.

"But a doppelganger? You honestly believe that?" Ramones challenge her.

"I was ten, expecting a child, raped, no memory, hmm what else, oh yeah a traffic victim.. and the people that rescue me where police and FBI and they did the impossible to find my parents. Not everything goes by image lady is also DNA. Anyone can impersonate papers but not DNA... Plus this case isn't about who I am... everyone knows who I am... this is about what they did to me. Not who they turned me into." Jazmine replied wickedly.

"No more questions." Ramones said giving up.

"I thought you said you would help me." Sarah said.

"And I thought you said you did not have to anything with the rape. You should have pleaded guilty for all your crimes to me. I cannot help you any longer especially with new evidence." Ramones told Sarah.

"Jury." Judge Caesar commented. Jazmine walked to her Uncle Wuncler and sat next to him.

"In the count of 12:0 we find Sarah Jillian Brooks...Guilty of all charges for all thirty five crimes that she has committed." The jurist states.

"You hear them. Sarah Jillian Brooks you are guilty... someone please get her out of my court. Case closed." Judge Caesar stated and pound his gable.

Sarah grab one of the police's gun and pointed it at Jazmine. Tom got in front of her.

"Oh how sweet." Sarah said. Before she pulled the trigger Huey kicked the gun of her hands.

"JESUS CHRIST.. don't these people ever give up. " Judge Caesar commented as Sarah was attacked by two officers.

"I'll come back for you Jazmine.. I will come back.." Sarah threatened.

Jazmine stood there in shock. Tom turned around. "Are you ok Jazmine?" Tom questioned her.

"Call me Jazzy. My name is Jazzy." She said while he gave him a hug.

Jazmine had to return to the hospital. A police man drove her The gang followed behind her.

"Ceez I hope you are not mad at me for doing my job." Judge Caesar stated.

"Dad of course not I was just amazed of how emotional it is to do that. I can never do that. It too much to handle." Caesar said.

Tom was the first to visit Jazmine.

"Hey." Tom said.

"Hi...listen I know I cannot replace Erica and I don't want to either but I would like to get to know you more.. I feel like I finally feel happy again.. I miss you Thomas...Dad...if I can call you that." Jazmine said shyly.

Tom got near her and gave her a big hug. "Of course you can Jazmine.. my Jazzy.. I missed you so much.. he said through his tears...

"I missed you too Dad.. I was always wondering if my real father was a piece of crap and then I remember you and I couldn't forget... I'm sorry I forgot about your dad." Jazmine confessed.

"Jazmine that was never your fault." Tom declared while giving her a light kiss on her forehead. "Please Jazmine if anything come home.. or visit some time.. I know about my grandson.. and I love you no matter what." He said as he walked outside and then enter In Su and Huey.

"Susu!" Jazmine exclaimed with gleam. Huey helped him up her bed and he laid there.

"Can I stay here with you mommy?" In Su asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Jazmine responded.

"Hey stranger miss me?" Jazmine said to Huey.

"Stranger? You wish." Huey said.

They talked but Huey had left and then the gang took turns to visit her. They brought her get well cards, teddy bears, chocolates, they spoiled her with most of their love. Jazmine was grateful for her friends.

Even Erica who had called her Sister. The night soon came and Huey and In Su stayed to accompany Jazmine she would be release tomorrow morning. She was stubborn she didn't want to go to sleep because she fear she might go back into a coma which Huey had gave her a stupid looked.

"Jazmine calm down... look I will personally slap you if you dare to slip into a coma again." Huey taunted. In Su was knocked out. He gave her a light kiss. And promised to wake her up every hour. Which he did.

After being release from the hospital Jazmine had to take pain medication for a full week.

School begins again in September 3 2012. She wondered what happen to Whiney... Guess she left. Jazmine decided to not design for this year she will begin again in her senior year. As a Junior Jazmine had joined the mathletes once more. Also the volleyball team, and Diamond Gals with Briana. She healed quiet fast.

Huey and Her were going strong. So were the gang. March came around and Tom wanted Jazmine to move in with him. But Jazmine said she really didn't want to because she had move around during late hours and didn't want to disrupt the family. Tom accepted it but he would visit her occasionally. But the real reason is because she was sleeping with Huey and it is just embarrassing to Fuck your boyfriend who lives in front of your dad's house.

They haven't fuck because the gang, DuBois, and Wuncler, and now paparazzi was around 24 fucking 7. Huey and Jazmine decided to go on a vacation soon. Together with In Su during summer.

Summer 2013. The last summer before they are seniors and the last summer they will know before they graduate. Huey decided to take Jazmine to Miami. But he did not expect the whole entire gang to be coming alone too when he saw them at the airport.

"So Ya'll babies going to leave us?" Caesar said.

"Uncle Ceez." In Su ran to him.

Caesar brought his little brother Sebastian. His little sister had done some camping.

"We weren't leaving ya'll we were taking a family vacation." Jazmine responded.

"Shoot we part of the family too." Erica laughed.

"You guys have to ruin the fun." Huey whispered.

"Don't worry dude ya'll get to have ya'll special time." Hiro said.

They go into first class.

"Can ya'll believe it. We Seniors next year." Caesar exclaimed while seating in his seat.

"Yeah. Jazmine guess what the team wants to make you captain when we come back from vacation." Briana said.

"Why?" Jazmine asked.

"Cause you are the main one coming up with new outfits and choreography for us." Erica and Ming said together.

"Ohhh..I guess it would be an honor." Jazmine stated. She really could care less.

Cindy tapped her. "Hey Jazz can we talk for a sec?"

"Of course honey what is wrong?" Jazmine said as she and her had went to the bathroom to discuss something.

"Jazmine I wanted to personally tell you.. happy best friend anniversary... today is the day where we met each other but I couldn't say it up there cause then it would look gay and Reezy won't let me here the end of it.." Cindy said.

"Thanks. Riley told me the same thing. Two months ago. Keep the secret between us." She winked at Cindy and laughed.

They went back to their original seats.

"Dad I am excited..." In Su stop talking when Jazmine came back.

Huey looked and saw Jazmine. She looked confused. Then she sat down.

It was a little awkward and they didn't talk soon enough In Su fell asleep in Huey's lap.

"Since when has been calling you like that?" Jazmine asked.

"... Uh... After we went to the movies for my sixteen birthday... I'm sorry Jazz. He just... and I... I should have said something.." Huey confessed.

"Is ok. Is it bad that I want you to stick around for a very long time?" Jazmine confessed.

"No." Huey responded. "Is an honor and I pray it comes true." Huey said.

They land in Florida, Miami. Miami Airport.

"Oh Shit is so nice here... and sunny. So where we staying at?" Ceez asked.

"My uncle Wuncler's beach mansion. There is our ride." Jazmine said as they went down the escalators and saw a large sign reading DuBois Rim & Company.

Jazmine decided to keep both of her last names and she loved it. Miami was possibly a bit worse than Maryland.. They had more fans down here. Seriously people came down with cardboard there was at least 800 people and counting cheering for them.

"I don't remember being famous." Jazmine said to her gang. They looked at her like 'Seriously Jazmine?' "Jesus never mind you guys are giving me that face.

Huey flicks her on her forehead. "Ow. Freeman." They all laughed.

They get into the limo and drive to the beach mansion.

The girls run into a dressing room that the mansion had. And begin to change. The boys had change fast. They wait for the girls. Riley gets bored and goes to where the girls are at. He leans under the dressing room and takes a picture, he forgot to take of the flash. Cindy beats him up but he escapes with the photo.

"Damn man what happen to your face?" Caesar questions him.

"This." Riley says.

Hiro, Ceez, and Eric go to him. They all blush. The girls are covering themselves with the clothes they took off. Jazmine is completely cover she has a long beach dress on and beach hat with glasses on and she sits until the girls change. Briana is wearing her shorts but she covers her chest because she hasn't put on her top. Cindy covers her bare chest with her hands, Ming covers herself with a towel cause she naked, and Erica cover her bottom part because she was naked there. Riley snickered and said it was worth it.

"Riley delete that man." Huey said.

"Your girl aint even naked." Riley stammers.

"Yeah but mine is boy delete it." Caesar threatened.

"Alright Jeez but hey it was a sneak pic." Riley said.

"I'll give you that." Caesar said.

Riley deleted it. After the girls finished they came out and Riley laughed only to be slap in his throat by Cindy.

They headed to the beach. The waves were pretty amazing in the back but in the front everything was calm. Jazmine had rented a surfboard. "In Su you want to go with mommy?" Jazmine asked.

"YEAH." In Su exclaimed.

"You can surfboard?" Huey asked.

"Did it in Hawaii to test out my bathing suit line back in 09." She said as she remove her Sunday dress.

Boys stop and stared. Jazmine was wearing a one piece red bathing suit but her perfect body was just amazing.

"You should put your dress back on." Huey demanded.

"... No. Look I can't rock a two piece bathing suit and no because of my bullet scar or my stab wound scar but my boobs would probably slip out so they stay still in here. So ... she sticks out her tongue at him... and grabs her board and head out with In Su.

The gang see her. "Yooo I didn't know Jazz could surfboard.." Ming stated.

"Neither did I." Huey confessed.

Jazmine hit the waves. With In Su by her side. She did great. People stopped and stare and some boys grab their surfboard and try to approach her. Huey got pissed off. Jazmine swam back with In Su on her board. Then she finally reach shore and grab In Su on one hand set him down on the sand and grab the board. They went back and everyone clapped her up.

"Yooo Jazz that was amazing. Where did you learn that shit?" Ming asked.

"Hawaii." Jazmine replied. She saw Huey and he looked angry.

After talking to the gang she sat next to Huey and put sunscreen on him.

"What you don't want me to get dark?" Huey asked.

"You know I didn't talk to none of the boys right and besides the sun will hurt you." She said as he kissed his cheeks." You know that In Su is the only boy in my life and you are the only man that belongs in my life." She said.

Huey smiled and apologize. "No don't I can understand jealousy.. hello you are talking to someone who had Whiney on chokehold because she hugged you before anything went down." Jazmine laughed.

The Beach was perfect. Especially beach volleyball. The gang versus Huey and Jazmine. They were invincible. Truly invincible.

Summer went on and it was mad fun in Miami. They hit clubs for teenagers, they had fun on their own house, they went to people house parties, they took care of the little ones, they went to restaurants, pools, and so much more. Soon enough Senior Year hit them.

Jazmine had already got her shit together and so did Huey. Jazmine decided to stick to designing but she was also going to Major in Performing Arts as an actress, Huey wanted to become a Lawyer, Caesar planned to do work for the government as FBI, Ming wanted to become a police officer all her life, Hiro like dj-ing a lot but he had always wanted to become a doctor, and Briana wanted to become a nurse because she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps. Erica was going to study political Science.

For Senior year... There was first Senior Meet & Greet where Senior has have the honors to meet every Freshman in the school. It was pretty cool... The Homecoming came along, Jazmine had cheered for her Boyfriend as had played for Homecoming football game.. Huey hated football but Caesar convince him after he saw the team was depleting from winning.. As soon as Huey joined in and Caesar playing on the side, they were unbeatable. And they won the homecoming game and every other game because usually the boys from the other team tended to flirt with Jazmine... Ming and Caesar won homecoming queen and king... Then Senior Breakfast came along... Jazmine and Huey had won Most Attractive, most Intelligent, and Best Smile. ... personally they didn't want to go.. they had better plans but Hiro And Briana dragged them.. Most Likely to Succeed was given to Caesar and Ming, Mr. & Mrs. Right to Hiro and Briana, Most popular to Alexandra Caprice who is head cheerleader and Oscar Hayes who is Quarterback, Teacher's pet was given to Briana King and Erica, Teacher's nightmare was given to Mark Lucas and Mina Long Heart, biggest flirts were given to Whiney Justine and Michael Heart.. Class Clowns Caesar and Ming.. Best friends till the end was given to Erica and Candace...Although Whiney had come back, Jazmine never bother her. Then Senior Grad Bash came along and they went to Orlando in Florida and it was amazing... Jazmine dragged Huey on every scary ride that is possible there ever was.. Huey got sick on most of them well all of them... Jazmine was in fact crazy when it came to rides..Senior Skip day was probably going to be the best day ever but it was all ruin when the gang tag along and crashed their private pool party... Huey and Jazz were not really horny but hey they haven't had sex since the year of June 22 2012 until now... It was May 24 2014 and Prom Night was on.. Then Senior Picnic would be on May 28 2014.

"You look great!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"I feel like a pimp." Huey confessed.

"You're right now that I see it in that angle. Why don't you try a red vest instead. And go with full black suit except the red vest?" Jazmine stated.

"I do look pretty good in red.." Huey Confessed. He brought her closer and kissed her slightly. Jazmine deepened it.

"Madam is everything alright in here." A suitor asked.

"Uh.. Yes.. I think we will go with the red vest and full black suit.. she says as she opens the door.. You agree?" Jazmine asked the suitor.

"Very handsome and expensive looking madam Rim." The suitor said. Jazmine didn't tell him that she was in fact paying. When Huey began to change Jazmine said "Don't tell him about the price I basically have to dragged him to Prom."

"Of course madam, I can see you paying with your black card and boys will be boys... Do not worry once he sees you in a beautiful dress he won't complain." The suitor compliments.

"Thank you." Jazmine smiles.

They get out of the store and Huey asked how much it had cost since he didn't pay he was upset she pay...

"Huey then you can pay for my dress then. Besides it came out for a great price." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine I know it came out for 2450, I am not stupid." Huey sneered.

"Fine... But look at the bright side.." Jazmine tried to say

"There is no bright side to this.." Huey angrily stated.

Jazmine pulled him closer and whisper to his ear. He blushed and smirked really hard.

"You ruin surprises Freeman." Jazmine stated walking away while Huey stood there in amazement.

Jazmine tried on one dress and she was done. Huey tried on fifteen suits.

"What?" Jazmine asked.

"One dress Jazmine... Get in there." He demanded.

"But Huey... I don't like trying stuff on man." Jazmine complained.

"You made me put on fifteen suits and you are only try on one dress. No try another one that one makes you look fat." Huey lied.

The women in there were laughing at Huey's actions. Jazmine looked great.

Jazmine came out again. " I do not look fat in this.. I look nice.. really nice." Jazmine confessed.

"Jazmine come on man this isn't fair, you have to try on other things too." Huey complained.

"FINE." Jazmine gave up.

Jazmine continue to try on dresses. Huey liked every single one of them. But he kept telling her to change to get her irritated and tired like he was.

"This is dress number sixteen. I try on sixteen dresses. Which one did you like the best?" Jazmine asked.

"Uh..." Huey said.

"Oh my god, you liked everyone of them and you just made me try on the others just to get even. I did an extra one Freeman... you sly dog." Jazmine complained.

"I think I like dress number 3 the most." Huey confessed.

"The red lace cap sleeve mermaid dress?" Jazmine asked.

"Jazmine I am not good with Fashion talk." Huey said.

"This one." She said holding up.

"Yeah that one." Huey confessed.

"Why?" Jazmine asked.

"Cause it is very..sexy.." Huey whisper.

"Oh...Ok." Jazmine said.

Jazmine told the retailer she would be taking this one. And a purple & black strapless cocktail party dress. Huey looked at her.

"What is for the after party..." She said while taking out her black debit card. Huey glared at her. "Freeman what? What is it. You keep giving the death glare. When she was about slide her card, Huey stopped her.

"Huey if I want the dresses I have to pay for them." She looked at him confused. Then he took out his own Debit card and slide it. Then he sign before Jazmine said anything. Got the receipt and the bags and took Jazmine with him.

While they were walking out of the store Jazmine began to talk.

"Freeman what was that about? I had it." Jazmine complained.

"Most girls would say thank you." Huey sneered.

"But I am not most girls Freeman." Jazmine emphasize.

"Well Jazz I am tired of you always paying for your own things let me pay for things too. I have money you treat me like I don't." Huey confessed.

"Huey I do not treat you like you don't have money. I just never bother you to by me things because I barely go shopping besides you pay for all of our dates, literally when I asked you once to split the bill you almost killed me in practice the next day. I learn to never to ask that again, or when you buy me sweets, or take me on vacation, and so on." Jazmine said while she back hugged him. "You want to buy me some Churros?" she gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"You're going to gain weight from all those sweets you eat." Huey said.

"Well ever since I got my memory back. I remember all the sweet things I use to like besides I exercise everyday. And I haven't curse in a long while. I feel completely different." Jazmine stated. They make the line. Some people are smiling at them because Jazmine is still back hugging Huey.

"And you become sensitive lately..not to mention oblivious..and Huey was cut off because Jazmine squeeze his cheeks.

"Ow. Jazmine." Huey said as he touched his cheeks.

"You kept talking Freeman. And is not like you don't like it.. I see you smirk whenever I say something to a girl for flirting with you." Jazmine analyzed.

"He. Yeah." Huey smiled. He turn around and put his hands to her cheeks. "Look at your little cheeks..you do need to gain a little weight. But then again you beat everyone up in Karate class." Huey said.

Jazmine puppy pouted. "Next in line." The cash register said.

"May I have the twist mania please and thank you." Jazmine politely said.

"Aren't you Jazmine Rim?" The cashier register asked.

"Did you get her order?" Huey glared.

"Ah You must be Huey Freeman." The cashier stated.

"Yeah and? How much will it be?" Huey stammered.

"7.53." The cashier register said.

"Thank you." Jazmine finally said.

"What do you see in him? You are too nice to be with him." The cash register said.

"Well is none of your damn business what she sees in me." Huey stated while taking the order and Jazmine away from the guy.

They sat down and Jazmine smiles and begins to talk "Wow Freeman I see you getting jealous lately... and putting people kid in the hospital in football.."

"Well they flirt with you and I hate that... is not jealousy is making sure they stay in their place." Huey said while scowling.

"Ok. Ok. You don't need to scowl at me. We need to make a stop by Victoria Secret by the way." She said then Saw Huey smirked.

"Not for those reasons Freeman. The dress you pick for me needs special underwear." She whisper really softly.

"Why?" Huey asked in confusion.

"It shows my back and is a bit see through in the chest area." Jazmine analyzed.

"Let's return it and find something that covers you." Huey glared.

"No. I like it and plus we will be with each other all night long so no worries." Jazmine said.

"FINE." Huey declared.

They went into Victoria Secret and someone had notice them. Huey was flushed and embarrassed while Jazmine roam around the store. Then she asked a sale clerk. "Excuse me I am looking for under wear made specifically for this dress." Jazmine showed her.

"Ah. I see well you will need this.. she said handing her an invincible bra and this under wear that matches your skin tone. Or nude. Whichever your prefer. Jazmine analyzed the bra.

"Will this show my uh you know women parts?" Jazmine slightly said.

"No it covers them but is like invincible because you can't tell if you are wearing a bra because it is adhesive. One you put in on it sticks on no matter how much you sweat or don't sweat. Is like a sticker but a bra sticker that sticks to you until you take it off and it doesn't pull any hair or skin from your body. And is backless so your won't have to show anything it would look like you are not wearing a bra. Weren't you the one that gave Victor the idea of this bra? She analyzed.

"Oh yeah back in 2010, completely forgot. Hey cool. I take the nude panty. Is better because my butt doesn't show. Uh do you have a size 38D" Jazmine laughed.

"Well is always an honor to have one of our designers enter the store. And of course." The sale clerk smiled.

Jazmine wanted to pay for this one. But Huey didn't let her.

"Would that be cash, credit, or debit." The sale clerk asked Huey.

Huey was right he did have money, loads of it. Not only was Mr. Freeman rich, but his parents left him all the money to him and Riley. But Huey had worked for all his money and never touched none of the money his parents left him.

"Cash." He said while handing over two hundred dollar bills to the lady. She checked them mark them and put in the cash register. The change was twenty one dollars and seventy three cents but Huey said to keep it.

"Oh look at me flaunty my money around." Jazmine whisper.

"I heard that." Huey declared.

"Good." Jazmine replied.

Jazmine soon met up with her girls at Wuncler Plaza and Huey met up with his boys. They decided to spilt after that because they needed to get their hair done.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: I'll be there.

Huey wouldn't cut his hair, his hair was perfect, soft, fluffy, and controlled. But he would be getting his edges trim and although Jazmine love his mustache stubble he would be getting that shaved. Caesar was just going to wash his hair and back to dreadlocks that is about it. Riley was going to make sure his cornrows were tight and perfect. Hiro had a lot of hair because he never cut it. All he did was wash it and what not. He had long hair, a lot of it but it was very manly for a guy. Girls loved to played with Hiro Hair although he never allowed them and in secrecy he would only let Briana play with his hair. She liked doing designs on him although they were very feminine his masculinity was too overpowering.

They enter a barber shop. As they were getting their hair done.

"Dang Riley I never knew you had so much hair..." Caesar analyzed. As Riley cornrows were released and his afro pop out.

"Yeah but I aint wanna have a gay ass afro like Huey so I did my own thing." Riley said.

Huey and Caesar had boys handling their hairs, while girls handle Hiro and Riley hair.

The girl asked Hiro what he wanted to do with his hair.

"Shave it like this.. specifically like this can you do that?" Hiro asked.

Caesar, Riley, and Huey stared at Hiro.

"What?" He asked.

"Your cutting your hair? Niggah you never let people come close to your hair except Briana." Caesar said.

"Well is time for a change, people have been calling me Jacob Black whenever they see my back.. but I don't really care for that, I always wanted a Mohawk the ones that are like teased up and looking Fresh.. and plus it would look nice on me. He said showing them a picture of a white guy with a very cool sort of faux Mohawk.

"That's why you grew your hair so long?" Caesar asked.

"Nah. I just didn't realize that hair grew long fast and I forgot about it until today. So can you do lady?" Hiro said while also asking the lady.

"Defiantly. Do you want to donate the hair you cut off?" She asked.

"Yeah why not? Free of charge." Hiro said.

"Oh thank you." She began to cut it. It was at least 24 inches long she had cut off. Hiro looked extremely Asian now.

"Dude you look clean." Huey said.

"Thanks. Damn you did a great job lady. This looks perfect." Hiro said while touching his faux Mohawk. Eric walked in late. But his hair was already done. He had a Johnny Hair type of hair that look pretty cool on him.

"Ey Eric. You cut your hair too?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah. But I cut before cause I knew Erica was going to take forever to shop. She just stopped by the girls. They weren't doing their hair. Well Jazmine wanted to but Cindy dragged her to the nail salon first. She was laughing some niggah was tickling her feet." Erica declared.

"He." Huey snickered.

"What was that?" Caesar asked Huey.

"If he continues she might kick him the face. She must have strong will power." Huey said. The guys laugh.

The guys had finished early. They looked fresh and a lot of girls pay attention to them.. They were fine and wow.

They waited for the girls in California Pizza. Their seats would be ready in an two hours in half because they had a big party of ten people. Some girls came up to them and asked if they can take pictures with them. Huey of course denied it. He hated taking pictures with strangers and plus paparazzi was already snapping pictures of them. They were celebrities because of their good looks. Also because they were models for Jazmine's production lines. Huey of course was threaten by her. All the time. And she won easily because of temptation and flirtation. They walked to the girls. And come across this.

The girls at the Salon.

Cindy, Briana, Ming and, Erica begin to corner Jazmine as she backs up slowly.

"Jazmine you have to try something new. " Cindy had already did her hair. She had a her hair exactly like chick from Frozen. Elsa. She looked stunning.

Erica had did some amazing curls. Ming bob had to be redone again so it could look fresh which it did, and Briana had a braided bun which looked perfect on her. Jazmine still had her afro sticking up.

"No. I like my hair the way it is... You're not going to make me do it. She tries to run but bumps into Huey and falls. "uhh." She says.

"You ok Jazz?" Huey asked and before she could she is attack and dragged by Ming. And then the girls attack her and carry her.

"HAHA. Nice going Huey. You just let your girlfriend get trapped." Caesar said.

"Lady if you cut my hair I will personally take those scissors and stab you with it." Jazmine threatened. Jazmine hair was really big. It had grown throughout the years. They washed it. It became straight before it started to dry. The lady cut 17 inches away from her 42 inch hair. Jazmine puppy pouted and glared at Huey as her chair faced him. Huey gulped.

"She not going to do anything ma'am." Ming reassured her. And Jazmine really wasn't. The lady continue by washing her hair again and then drying it with a hot towel. Then a regular dry towel. Then she had put some coconut oil and avocado mixed with strawberry leave on conditioner. It smelled great because Jazmine was breathing it in. Then she began to handle her hair and make it wavy and do a side bang. At the end, Jazmine had long strawberry orange color wavy hair to her right side with a side swept bang. She looked great. It was a side hair style. Jazmine liked it in the end but she was upset that she had cut 17 inches of her hair. Huey was astonished, the girls were impressed, and the guys were mesmerized. The hair looked great.

"Alright. let's go before I decide to attack someone in here." Jazmine complained. Huey grab her waist and led her to California Pizza after he pay for her again...

They finally get their seats. And like always everyone was impressed of how much pizza Jazmine ate. 7 slices like no tomorrow.

"What?" Jazmine said.

"How do manage that perfect body with a mouth like that." Ming asked as she lightly chew on her pizza.

"Vegetarian food. Plenty of water. Lots of Exercising... and other stuff." She says.

"What you mean by other stuff? Like Sex?" Hiro bluntly stated.

"No. As in shakes, no juice, soda, just pure fruits, skim milk for smoothies, or 1% milk. But I usually use whole milk, the things with diet is that people tend to eat the things that do harm to their bodies like eating junk food all day. But sometimes eating junk food isn't bad but everyday it is." Jazmine stated.

"You ate Churros today." Huey stated.

"So... that's the only thing I ate. Plus I eat something sweet once a week. Is not like is every day." Jazmine sneered.

"I guess." Huey gave up. She was right.

Finally it was 6 pm. Time to go to prom. The theme was celebrities theme. Jazmine had hired someone to do the girls makeup and herself. They would be picking them up in Jazmine house in a Limo. The parents and the boys were at Jazmine house already waiting for the girls to come down. Prom would start at 7 pm so they were ok. And it was only a fifteen minute drive. The girls were already ready. Jazmine was the last one to put on her dress because she had troubles putting on the bra until one of the makeup artist had helped her.

The girls had giggled. Then she had put on the dress she looked stunning. It was Sexy Red Backless Lace Cap Sleeve Mermaid Formal Evening floor length . She wore duriany silver texture Guess shoes accompany by dangling silver earrings and a silver bracelet. Cindy wore a Sherri hill strapless empire waist light green floor length dress with white open toe pumps accompany by white small earrings with a diamond white necklace. Ming wore a one shoulder backless purple colored evening gown floor length with the same color shoes except it had diamonds on the heel, real diamonds, with diamond studs and a diamond ring connected to a bracelet . Briana wore a high neck halter floor length dress preferably black with black high heels with just black dangling earrings. And Erica wore a yellow sexy sheer open back and one shoulder silk dress with a light yellow studs and yellow pumps. There make up was on point light and yet very flawless. The girls walk downstairs Jazmine takes a wild because she had packed for In Su he would be staying with Tom.

Everyone downstairs is already taking pictures. In Su takes his luggage down stairs. He is already 8 so he can do a lot of things now. Then Jazmine steps downstairs and Huey is amazed. Once she came downstairs she pinned Huey's red spray rose boutonniere while Huey put on a poetry corsage. Everyone else corsage and boutonniere match with what they wore. They did look like celebrities. Some parents tear up. Well only the moms. But Tom did too. Jazmine and Erica had hugged him and took photos with him as well. Well everyone took pictures with each other. And as soon as they stepped out of the house Paparazzi was swarming too take pictures, luckily enough they had security guards. Even fans were there to take photos of them. Although Riley and Cindy had another year to go they decided to accompany their friends to their junior/senior prom.

Prom was amazing. Everything was expensive. But like all proms, the food was terrible well it was ok, it was sort of dried, the bread was semi hard, but the salad was on point so Jazmine and Huey did not complain.

They dance all night. Jazmine had pulled Huey to the dance floor and dance. They took pictures before anything. And Jazmine and Huey looked great because they were caught off guard but the people that were taking a picture said it was a very nice picture. It was a natural smile coming from both of them and they look into each others' eyes. Then they took a group picture which was perfect.

They all had a room rented after the after party went down. Jazmine had almost drank something that someone slipped into her drink. But Huey stop her and they went to the hotel from there and the gang spilt from there.

In the Hotel room. It was currently 1 in the morning.

Jazmine had bought a police officer cosplay outfit, her outfit had been a crop topped uniform blue police top with a short skirt that barely cover her butt cheeks plus she wore a thong. She looked in the mirror and grab the portable strip pole she also got online. Huey knew his girlfriend was freaky but she was perfect in bed. She wore some silver aviator sunglasses, had the police hat, some cuffs, long black socks, and a baton. Plus very red shade lipstick that was edible.

Huey sat in a chair still in his after party suit, no shoes, and was blindfolded. Jazmine stepped out and fix the strip pole in front of Huey. Then she played Oh Nana by trey Songz it was only for them to hear and the walls of this hotel were soundproof. Huey was wondering what was going on. Jazmine took off his blindfold from the back and he looked at the strip pole with confusion. Jazmine came in front of him sexily. She got on top of him and gave a lap dance. Huey was shocked and mouth watery when he saw what Jazmine wore. She tempted him with releasing some buttons she did not wear a bra. He could tell. She gets off him and dances seductively around him. He follows her everywhere. She then walks to the pole. And grinds on the pole. She begins to shake her butt slowly but passionately. Huey is so entertained and mesmerized. Dance for you by Beyonce comes on and she begins to used the strip pole like a stripper. If Huey had dollars he would throw it up because she did so well. Climbing it and spinning around it. Landing on a split doing things he never seen no one done before. Then it skips to promise to Ciara and she gets back on top of Huey. He holds her down while she grinds to the beat of Ciara's song. Huey couldn't take it no more he picks her up from her sitting position and lays her in bed. He starts by kissing her luscious lips.

Ginuwine Differences came on. He begins to go lower but Jazmine stops him. Gets up and gets on top on him. She unbuttons his shirt and massages his chest and abs then reaches down to his pants. She slowly takes it off and Huey bites his lips. Jazmine although never told him had been training herself with popsicles so she felt like she would do this right. And practice pay off. She had cupped her lips so she wouldn't hurt his ego. She began by licking it and that earn a grunt from Huey.. something she never made him do. She continue by putting it in her mouth and she went deep. She didn't choke, Huey had lost it. He gave deep exhales which may Jazmine smirked. She continue jerking him off and using her tongue to earn moans and her mouth to earn hissing sounds. He couldn't help it no more. He couldn't wait and release. Jazmine had swallow every drip of seed and licked him clean. Then she put a condom on him and went to him and begins to kiss his neck. She doesn't feel like kissing him because she doesn't want him to taste himself after she just gave him head. She then took his man hood and carefully slipped it inside her, that is when Woman's work by Maxwell came on. She slowly ride him and Huey held her with one she rode and grinded upon his pride. Then he got up and hugged Jazmine while she continue to moan and give her all to him. He began kissing her neck and massaging her hair. Then he looked at her eyes and she looked back they stare at each other while moans and loud exhales can be heard. "I love you Jazmine." He said while he went in for a kiss. She said in between the kisses as well. He sped up for her and went deeper which made Jazmine groaned and scream his name. After forty five minutes and Jazmine coming three times already. Huey was completely naked. Jazmine was only missing her panty, her shirt was completely unbutton now but she still wore it but her breast were out, and her skirt she still had it on, her sunglasses were gone, her baton. Then she took her handcuffs and handcuffed him to the bed. Then she continue to ride her deeper and faster. Huey had one her nipples in his mouth as she rode him. Then there he was the same time she came again her fourth time. She releases him from the handcuffs and smiles at him. The song ends. And there is silent.

Huey kisses her and picks her up once more and lays her under him. They continue to suck on each other faces as their tongues battle for pleasure. It was now 2 in the morning. They had stopped. Huey strips Jazmine's off her costume and pulls a blanket to cover her. Then he gets in there with her and her back is to his front. They would spoon but they were already too tired especially Jazmine who was drained out of energy. Huey hugged her lightly with his right arm as she laid on top of his left arm.

The next morning at 9 am, Huey wakes up with Jazmine still in bed. He begins to think about what happens last night and smile. Jazmine hair is still the same. He puts his face and breathes in the great natural products she has in her hair. He smiles in her hair as well then massages her curves and squeezes her butt when his hands reaches there. Jazmine lightly wakes up and smiles into Huey's arms.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispers in her ear.

"Good morning handsome." She says.

"Want to join me in the shower?" Huey asked.

"Yes please." she replies.

He then picks her and he walks them to the bathroom. Things got heated in there. Huey couldn't fuck her she was never took birth control pills and they couldn't use condoms but boy did he went down on her. Jazmine had pulled his hair but not out of his scalp. Huey had continued to eat her out and then after coming he had cleaned her and they went out of the shower. Then he dried himself and wore a condom. Then the action began.

"Who's pussy is this?" He asked.

"Yours." She declared.

"Who's is it Jazmine?" He yelled at her.

"YOURS." She exclaimed.

They continue to fuck each other until they hardly can't go on any longer.

They get back into the shower and clean themselves up while smirking at each other. But of course they never stop making out at all. After they got dressed in a formal casual outfit they left the hotel. Huey had managed to bring Jazmine Agera after prom thanks to Richard dropping it off for them. They get in the car.

"Don't tell anyone what I did Freeman or it will never happen again." Jazmine threatened.

"That's what you always say then you tell your friends and your friends tell my friends and they look at me like I have a horny freaky girlfriend. Which I don't mind." He smirked.

Senior Picnic was hell of fun. Especially since Jazmine had bullied Huey throughout the whole day and they laughed among each other. The only reason she did that was because he wanted to be a butthead and not participate in the activities. They had played tag football, volleyball, kickball, limbo, racing each other. It was really great. And Jazmine had designs the Senior t-shirts which were rocking Neon Colors each person had their own individual t-shirt but the front Logo had a bobcat's huge paw print with the words "The Big One -Four" and in the back it read Queen for the girls and King for the boys with their name. She also made a second shirt stating Wuncler Academy Very Own Class of Two Thousand & Fourteen. With everyone name in the back.

Graduation was finally here... And soon it was time to walk the stage. Jazmine had pushed Erica she was ranked in the top 50 ranked number 10. Jazmine and Erica had truly become sisters. Usually Jazmine would stay over and stay up all night messing with Erica. They were inseparable.

The stage filled up with respectable teachers and know people of the school board as well as Wuncler. That is the first time he ever attended a graduation. Families took seats and waited for the graduates to come in.

Huey looked at Jazmine. "You have like every single cord around your neck."

Jazmine partook in a lot of activities. Superintended Diploma, Summa Cum Laude, college ready, community service, silver knights, national honor society, Diamond Gals, Karate Team, Mathletes, Student Government, President of class of 2014, African Alliance club, peer leader and she was crown Miss Wuncler High 2014 along with Freeman.

"So do you!" Jazmine retorted.

Freeman was rocking superintended Diploma, Summa Cum Laude, college ready, community service, African Alliance club, chess club, news paper editor, and Mister Wuncler High 2014 crown. Huey smirked at her.

"So Jazmine where are you headed?" Huey asked.

"Julliard." Jazmine responded.

"Harvard." Huey stated.

"Guess we won't be seeing each other Freeman." Jazmine got really sad.

"Jazmine You know I will come visit you and knowing you.. you will come visit me." Huey confessed.

Graduation begins. The top 50 student have to sit in the stage. The rest fall out in their chairs according to their last names.

There was 358 out 358 students graduating which was great. This school was very prestigious so anyone who slack had no second chances.

"Welcome parents, families, guest, and graduating student from 2014, we welcome you to today on this magnificent day where the children that once had stepped into Wuncler High as Freshman and Now they are senior but after today they will become graduates." There is an applause. Then the principal continues. " Please stand while JROTC present the colors of the flag." People stand and the graduates as well. She begins "I Pledge Allegiance to the flag of the of the United States of America and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." "Now for a moment of silence." Everyone is silent and then she thanks them . "And now our very own Jazmine Marie DuBois Rim and Erica Janet DuBois Lively will sing our national anthem." Jazmine and Erica join hands and get near the Microphone. Erica Begins. Tom begins filming. She sings so sweet and beautifully. Erica ends and Jazmine begins at "And the rockets" then they both sing together at "Oh, say!" Smiling at each other. And then they reach those high notes together. Earning applause from everyone and a standing ovation. Tom is in tears and so are some other people.

"Thank you girls for that lovely performance. Wuncler very own Jazmine and Erica everyone." The principal stated. "Now we will have our Mister and Misses Wuncler High speak for their classmates... Mr. Huey Percy Freeman and Miss Jazmine Marie DuBois Rim." People cheer as loud as they could.

Huey and Jazmine walk hand in hand. They reach the microphone. Jazmine speaks up first " Fellow Classmates, it has been an honor serving you as you Misses Wuncler High and I would personally love to thank everyone for continue their education during the past years they attended Wuncler Academy. I prayed and hope you all become whoever you wanted to be. God Bless." Then Huey Begins "Like Jazmine, I am to honor being your Mister Wuncler High although I may come out as a jerk to some people I am actually a nice guy I just never really wanted to lose friends but I gain so many new ones. I hope you all have a wonderful future. (Huey had lied somewhat but it looked very believable although Jazmine already knew)

"Thank you for that lovely speech, they will continue to introduce the many guest." Which they did and then it was time for the Valedictorian farewell address.

Jazmine took her position once again. She breathes and begins. "Yesterday we stand as just seniors of Wuncler Academy, in the past fourteen years of our lives we stood as children waiting until this day came. Today we stand as Graduates and the new generation for a better tomorrow. Look at how far you made it. Fourteen years ago we never imagine this, fourteen years ago all we wanted was to play around we didn't care about school, but look at us now. Standing here proving to the world that we did something with our lives and we are going to take it further. For those who mock us, for those who didn't believe in us, they shall either be crying or in shocked that we actually made it. My fellow Classmates we are no longer just graduates of Wuncler Academy, we are now children entering the new world and becoming adults. Now I stand here and people look at me saying you been through so much how is it possible that you made someone out of yourself with so much to deal with, here is my secret NEVER GIVE UP JUST KEEP MOVING FORWARD. There is no time to sulk in the bad times you have to learn how to get up and keep going. MAKE THE IMPOSSIBLE...POSSIBLE. If you think something is good, make it better. If you fail hard learn from it. I look to you as living proof of that and I will still continue to look like this to you because I shall force myself to continue to strive to reach beyond the limits. If people tell you that you cannot do it you better prove them wrong and do it. Remember fellow students after this our parents will no longer will continue to baby us, yes they will help us, but we also must help our own self. God Bless." She finished people stood up and clapped for her amazing speech.

"Thank you Jazmine for that amazing delivery. Now students she is right you must keep moving forward. Never give up. Now is time for the diploma hand out we begin with our top fifty students." First row stands up. Jazmine Marie DuBois Rim..walk..picture...walk..picture..Huey Percy Freeman...the same routine..Hiro Jason Otomo..same routine...Michael Gillian Caesar...same routine... Briana Julia King...same routine..Ming Long-Duo..same routine.. so on.. Erica Janet DuBois Lively..so on and so on until the last person... then the other graduates begin..Kelsey Chillan...So on..Marcus Jibs...So on.. so on.. then last person Whiney Zelseals... Jazmine had clapped for her and glared at her smiling.. Whiney almost tripped but she caught herself.

"Well students you are now GRADUATES OF WUNCLER ACADEMY PRIVATE INSTITUION." Wuncler had said. He never been to a graduation but of course he will come for his niece graduation.

Everyone throws their caps in the air and catches them. They begin to walk after the top fifty students walk then the other students and so on. Parents wait eagerly outside. Before Jazmine walked out the door Huey grab her.

"Congratulations baby." He cooed in her ear as he hugged her.

"Freeman what has gotten into you but congratulations too." Jazmine said while laughing. " You know you should never whisper in my ear again or else I would..." she complained.

"Or you will what?" Huey tempted her in her ear.

"Congratulations Freeman and Rim. I came over to apologized." Whiney stated as Huey turn Jazmine and back hugged her.

"Ok." Jazmine said.

"That's it.. no thank you.. no is ok..no nothing?" Whiney complained.

"Do you want to get punch?" Jazmine threatened.

"No..." Whiney back up.

"Then don't make stupid statements. Goodbye." Jazmine said as she walk off with Huey.

"I thought you were over that?" Huey asked.

"She put my child in danger I don't think I am capable of forgiving her so easily Huey... I know I sound childish..." she was cut off.

"No you don't." Huey said while he put his hands around her. In Su came running.

"Congratulations Mom and you too dad." As Huey picked him up.

The Freemans, DuBois, and Wunclers approach them.

"Picture time." They asked a stranger to take a huge picture of all of the gangs and their family. The picture came out beautiful. Then Tom went wild with pictures about his daughters, Erica was a little annoyed but Jazmine enjoyed it.

September 6.2021

"Sir would like any wine?" A waiter asked 26 year old Freeman as people looked by.

"No. I am waiting for someone..for the past two hours.." Huey complained.

"Oh ok sir.. When do you want us to start playing the violin?" The Waiter asked.

"If she ever arrives play it please and thank you." Huey suggested.

"Will do sir.. but how will we know who she is?" He asked.

"Oh trust me you will know."

Jazmine and Huey had been dating for the past years although they lived far away from each other people thought they had split and never mention it. However people believed she was seeing someone although she never confirm it because they never asked questions. In Su was now ,fifteen, part time model, and launched his career as an child actor. He was very good looking unlike his father and was very popular among the girls although he was just a virgin. Jazmine lived in New York and was a model, did Broadway shows which earned her many credentials and she won every year something for it. She was also a known actress, who was very popular among many teenagers and adults. She was voted the most beautiful woman in the world for three years straight. As she aged she became more beautiful and elegant. People named her the next Mariah, the next Whiney, or the next Beyonce. Her style was always bringing it back earning her own name Jazz. She had earn two Grammys for cover voices and her own song which was for a movie which had over three billion views and 15 Oscars for every movie she had been in. Jazmine was also still doing fashion design. Huey had become a very known lawyer across the world. His methods are astonishing and he fights for the right cause. He has been able to bail and release many people that are and still remain innocent. Being a lawyer Huey always picks those who are being wronged or have done nothing wrong. Huey and Jazmine almost spilt up but they couldn't do it. They just continued strong.

Riley had become a successful rapper but once Cindy gave birth to Shenell he gave it all up and became CEO of the Music Industry... Cindy had become a doctor working alongside with Hiro. Briana was a nurse and she had gave birth to twins naming them Hana(girl) and Hikaru(boy). Ming and Caesar were both FBI, because Ming finally gave in and accepted the promotion they had a son and named him Angelo. Erica and Eric had both major in political science and they work for the Government as CIA Analyst (Erica) and CIA Agent (Eric) they had bare no children yet.

"DAD." In Su exclaimed running towards Huey. People have gasped because they realize who he was. Paparazzi tried to find a way in only to be kicked out.

Huey embraced him in a Hug.

"I see you grew into your head." Huey said as he patted his head.

"Only to look like you father. " In su complimented. "I got my driver's permit so I beg mom to take me for a spin in her Agera..." In Su said.

"So what happen?" Huey asked

"She said I drive exactly like you and well she then kind of barf in a bag. So then she yeah..." In Su said while smiling.

Jazmine walks in. She wears black high-waisted pants with a red turtle neck and red Gucci shoes.

"I know I am late but someone decided that it was ok to drive like a maniac and made me throw up on a really nice outfit so I had to go change and what not." Jazmine complained as she sat down.

"Well dad. I wish I could stick around but I have to get back in the car and someone needs to drive me home." In Su said as he waved goodbye.

"He is almost as tall as me." Huey said while sitting down.

"Well you wouldn't believe it but he is 6'0 feet now. Jesus where did the time go?" Jazmine pouted.

"You look lovely." Huey said.

"Thanks you handsome.." Jazmine flirted.

A Violin starts to play then stops as he realize is Jazmine Marie DuBois Rim. "Oh Huey please tell me that you..." Jazmine said before she was cut off.

"Don't you even dare to ruin this surprise." Huey threatened.

"What do you mean?" Jazmine was confused.

"Nothing. Just let the man play." Huey said while the violin began and the wine came out.

"Ooo 1942. How exquisite. But I cannot drink." Jazmine complimented.

"Well...remember when you visit me a month ago.." she said pointing to her stomach.. and smiling.

"Don't lie to me DuBois.. she smiles and Huey gets up and lifted her in the air and spin her around and hugs her. I love you Jazmine. You had make me the happiest man in the world." Huey says while he kisses her. Then he gets down on one knee and everyone in the restaurant stops and stares well they were already staring.

"Jazmine Marie DuBois Rim.. would you marry me?" Huey asked.

Jazmine was shocked and in tears while she nodded yes. Earning applause and shouts of congratulations.

The news instantly hits the world. Jazmine is getting married to her boyfriend of high school.. Jazmine Pregnant and marriage news.. Jazmine Freeman is now the name to us.. 7 years later a baby and proposal!.. scandalous pregnant and tied down.. Jazmine reveals that she did not plan the pregnancy but does not find it a mistake.. Huey reveals to the public he wanted to marry her before she announced the pregnancy but he has now two things to celebrate...

10 years later.

_"Dear: Diary September 6.2031._

_I have never written on you since I was 15. Today marks a new anniversary for Freeman and I. In Su has graduated from College with a Fine Arts degree and has joined me. Aaliyah is now 9 years old and on top of her class. We have adopted two other kids which they are my blood no matter what people say. My little boy from Sweden I named him Alec Jebediah Freeman he is 14 years old he is now a junior because they skip him two grades. And a lovely baby girl from Japan, her name is Ayumi Jia Freeman she is 3 years old but she has been proving us that she is just like her brothers and sister. she was named by Huey, he liked it and so did I. Things have been going great throughout my life. I don't think I could have wish for something better. Oh yeah I am also pregnant...with twins. I have no idea what their genders are but Huey predicts they are boys. We have move back to Maryland, Baltimore where everything began and we move really close to the hill literally all we have to do is walk up and we are there. Huey usually carries me up there. He becomes over protective whenever I am pregnant. Paparazzi is still the same except there is more but hey I got security guards. My father is as lovely as ever with his wife and my sister keep on doing her things, she is finally pregnant because they waited until it was the right time. Good for them..Huey should have got lessons from them. Riley has joined me as the CEO of Obey, he is doing a lovely job, he gives me the ideas and I just draw them, his daughter Shenell is just lovely and his younger son Ramick is adorable. Ming and Caesar enjoyed their time together, Angelo has become a big boy, they haven't tried for a second one yet. Hiro and Briana come visit by usually to drop off their kids which I do not mind. Everything is just going right. I decided to write on you because no longer do I have to keep fighting on my own. I have someone right there fighting alone side. And I have an ally that is with me. they constantly remind me and repeat: ' I'll be there.' I just thank God everyday for helping me out. I am finally happy and no longer scared._

_Sign, Jazmine Marie Freeman_

_Used to be: Jazmine Marie DuBois Rim._

_[ I never forgot from where I came from.]_


End file.
